And the Father Is
by JoannaKuwabara
Summary: It happened on the night of Yusuke's 21st birthday party. Kuwabara knew he shouldn't have taken a drink from Jin. Now he's stuck with a kid he doesn't know how he got not to mention WHO's kid it is, other then his. L, Yaoi, violence, more inside.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone!

I've got this idea in the weirdest spot...though I won't say (_sweat drops_). Anyway this new story is a suprise pairing, though it has to do with Kuwabara hahaha. Of course (_winks_), but it will be an...interesting to say the least pairing! Of course you can guess that Kuwabara gets preggy...but you won't believe by **WHO **and **HOW **hahahaha (_grins_) Just keep that in mind! I'm still trying to figure out if it's going to be a three way or more then that fic (_winks_) so just keep **THAT** in mind too.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this new yaoi story from little old me!

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, the only thing I own is the story line and that's it. Everyone else in this story and everything else belongs to those who created them. Period.

**WARNING: **

This fic contains the following:

Yaoi, Language, Sexual Situations, a bit of Out Of Character in certain parts; the beginning has Kurama OOC but he's drunk so I couldn't help that (_sweat drops_), Spoilers of the show, explicit scenes, throwing up, and anything else that happens I will warn in the beginning of that chapter; but as of now those above are the only warnings.

If you do not like any of what was listed above, please leave now and never look back.

Thank you.

Ps. Sorry, but I tried to do Jin's accent and know I did it wrong, so just forgive me (_sweat drops_).

* * *

**And the Father is…**

**Chapter One: You're what!**

Kuwabara sighed as he sat on the couch watching everyone act like morons, though was his opinion. It seemed that every single person he had ever met while he had worked for Spirit World were all cramped in Yusuke's small apartment.

Chuu came out of the bathroom with a wide grin on his face, still pulling up his pants. Kuwabara couldn't help but blush and decided he needed to fine someone who wasn't drunk to talk to. He would have just left, but it was Yusuke's 21st birthday party, and being his best friend and all meant that no matter how uncomfortable he was feeling he couldn't leave until everyone else did; meaning Kuwabara had to be the last one to leave.

He stood up and walked towards Kurama, who was trying to find Hiei, who disappeared with Shishi.

"Yo Kurama." Kuwabara said, moving through the crowd of demon's Yusuke knew until he was standing next to the fox demon, who didn't look too pleased.

"Yusuke is taking this whole day too serious." Growled Kurama, a flicker of gold mixed with his green eyes.

Kuwabara gulped, knowing whatever had happened, he shouldn't ask; but of course it was curiosity that killed the cat; and that is what got Kuwabara in the situation this story is leading up to.

"What happened now?" Kuwabara asked.

"He not only invited Yomi and his son to this '_little gathering'_ **BUT** he had the nerve, **THE NERVE** to invite Kuronue…he knows I'm with Hiei now and he the balls to invite **THAT** bat demon who didn't even **CALL** me after he was brought back to life!" Kurama hissed.

"Well, he probably knew you were going out with Hiei and didn't want to get involved." Kuwabara suggested, trying to keep the blood shed to a zero.

"I wasn't **WITH **Hiei then! But **THAT'S** not what gets me off! Hiei's gone and I think **HE** had something to do with it!" Kurama said, scanning the crowded room for any sigh of either his lover or ex-lover.

"Kurama, don't you think you're being a bit…paranoid?" Kuwabara asked, but regretted it.

"Paranoid! **ME** paranoid! **HA!** I'll show you paranoid! **YOU** are paranoid! **YOU** aren't **EVEN** drinking because you're afraid you'll get drugged up or even taken advantage of!" Kurama said, though he had a little more then five drinks and really was the **LAST** person Kuwabara should have listened to at the moment.

However, when someone like Kuwabara is met with a challenge, it is his honor as a man to not back down.

"Fine." Kuwabara said, walking up to the bar which had Jin serving the drinks.

"Well 'ello there Kuwabara. Whadaya have ta drink?" Jin said with a grin that would make anyone feel a bit worried.

Kuwabara gulped.

He knew his sixth sense was stronger then when he was 14 and it was at this point where he should have backed out, but his pride as a man was at stake, and not to mention to show Kurama that he was acting foolish with his paranoia.

"What do you recommend?" Kuwabara asked, sitting down at the bar.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and turned to find a drunk off his ass Yusuke hanging on him.

"Give 'im the 'pecialller thingy Jinny boy!" slurred Yusuke.

Jin grinned from ear to ear, which were pointier then a white picket fence.

"Comin' right up Urameshi!"

Jin saluted to the drunken man who grinned at the wind master as he got started making the drink. Yusuke leaned on the blushing and very uncomfortable Kuwabara. His warm breathe sent chills up Kuwabara's spine as his drunken best friend whispered into his ear.

"I'll be back, 'bara." Yusuke kissed Kuwabara on the cheek before stumbling off, leaving a red as a tomato Kuwabara sitting frozen in his seat.

"Ok…that's enough drinks for Urameshi." Kuwabara mumbled, shaking his head as he tried to calm down.

"There ya go! One Makai's Kiwi Special on the Rocks!" Jin said, before going off to help another demon.

Kuwabara looked at the puke green liquid, before turning to find Kurama was looking at him, though now he was Yoko Kurama and he had a grin that gave him chills worse then when Yusuke kissed him.

He turned back to the liquid and took in a deep breathe.

"Well, here goes nothin'." Kuwabara mumbled before taking a sip.

He swallowed the liquid that tasted like a minty Kiwi flavor, though tasted better then he thought it would.

"Not bad." He said, finishing off the drink.

Yoko sniffed the air and with a ferial growl was off, most likely on the scent of his mate, or maybe the unlucky bat demon Kuronue.

Kuwabara enjoyed the drink a bit too much, having ordered three more before he felt something in his lower stomach growl. Kuwabara stood up, holding his legs together as he bend over low.

"Ya all right there?" asked a demon who he hadn't seen before.

"I think I'm gonna die!" whined Kuwabara as he rushed past the demon and into Yusuke's bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

He blessed his luck that the seat was down and cursed finding it wet. He shot up and cleaned the seat but was only able to do that as his lower bowels were emptied into the toilet below.

After about twenty minutes in the bathroom, a flush was heard and out came a relieved Kuwabara. He looked around finding more then half of the people had left, which made Kuwabara feel a bit more at ease. It wasn't like he wasn't good in huge crowds; it was just he felt un-comfortable around **ALL **those demon's all at once, especially since he didn't know more then **HALF** of them. Another thing that made him uneasy was the fact that most of the demon's were drunk and were giving him stares that made his skin crawl.

He looked around and found Hiei and Kurama snuggling. Kuwabara smiled at the two. He was alright with their relationship, being gay himself; though Kurama was bai and Hiei…well…no one knew where Hiei stood, even though he was with Kurama. Yusuke was the same, though Kuwabara was sure that his best friend was straighter then a stick, even if he **DID **kiss him **TWICE**, once was that very night, the other was in that dream back when Yusuke and he were 14 years old; but neither of those kisses counted as meaning Yusuke was bia or even gay.

Yusuke came up to Kuwabara, sober then the last time he had seen his best friend.

"Hey Kuwa! I haven't seen you for a while! I was afraid you left the party!" Yusuke said, hanging on Kuwabara.

"You're my best friend Urameshi I wouldn't leave ya to clean all this shit up before yer mom comes home from that convention." Kuwabara said, putting Yusuke into a head lock.

Yusuke laughed and the two began to have one of their famous rough house rumbles, that is, until a pain shot through Kuwabara's stomach. He froze up, while on the ground, Yusuke having him pinned to the floor. Yusuke laughed until he saw the pain in his best friend's eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked letting go of Kuwabara's wrists and sitting next to him.

"I don't know." Groaned Kuwabara as his hands went to his stomach. "It….it must have been that drink Jin gave me…."

"Yusuke, Hiei and I are going to go home." Kurama said, but didn't continue as he realized Yusuke looked worried at Kuwabara who was turning a bit pale.

"Kuwabara-kun, what happened?" Kurama asked, kneeling down on the other side of his friend; having sobered up as well.

"Hn, must have partied too hard." Hiei said with a snicker.

"Shut up….argghh…." Kuwabara groaned, causing Hiei to worry….just a little tiny bit.

Several more people came around, wondering what was going on, Jin, Chuu, Shishi, Suzuka, Kuronue who stayed hidden in the crowd, Rinku, Toya, and Yomi.

"Hey is he gonna be alright?" Rinku asked.

"I'm not sure." Kurama said, feeling Kuwabara's head, which was heated up.

"Maybe I should take him home…" Yusuke started, until another moan of agony came from his best friend's lips. "Or Genkai's."

"N-no…I'm fine." said Kuwabara, forcing a smile. "You go enjoy being a man Urameshi."

"Yeah, we can take 'im home." Chuu said as he bent down to lift Kuwabara up.

"No…I'm his best friend I should…" Yusuke started but Kurama stopped him, placing his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Kuwabara-kun's right, you should enjoy your birthday." Kurama said with a smile.

Yusuke looked at Kurama for a moment before glancing at Chuu who was helping the groaning Kuwabara onto his feet. He sighed and forced him self to enjoy himself.

'_But tomorrow I'm going to check on him…_' Yusuke thought.

**A Week Later…**

The door bell rang to Kuwabara's apartment, which was only two floors down and four doors over, in the same apartment building. Kuwabara groaned as he leaned over the toilet. He had been doing this as a ritual for the past week after Yusuke's party, who was making it his responsibility to check in on his best friend.

Kuwabara made a move to answer the door, but found his face back in the toilet. A bang was heard as Kuwabara's front door was broken down and Yusuke rushed into the bathroom, kneeling next to his heaving best friend, rubbing his back to help him.

"Man, I'm sooo sorry! I didn't know that human's can't have that stuff…if I knew it made you sick I wouldn't have had Jin make it for you….damn it….you got to see Genkai." Yusuke said, running his free hand through his black hair.

"**NO**….no way Urameshi….arghhhh….I'm fine…I-I must have food poisoning or sumethin'." Kuwabara was able to say before turning back towards the toilet.

"That's it! I'm taking you to Genkai's whether you like it or not!" growled Yusuke.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara whined as he felt his best friend, pick him up and throw him over his shoulder.

Kuwabara covered his mouth.

"I'm gonna hurl…" he said before throwing up once more, just missing Yusuke's shirt.

Kuwabara took in a few deep breathes and found that he had stopped, his stomach feeling a bit better.

"I'm fine now Urameshi, I think it's out of my system." Kuwabara said, but found Yusuke still didn't let him go.

"We're still going to see Genkai." Yusuke said, ignoring the looks the two got as he walked out of the apartment complex and towards the garage.

"Oh come on Urameshi!" whined Kuwabara as Yusuke shoved his friend into the seat and then hoped into his side, locking the door before Kuwabara could escape.

"What are you afraid of anyway?" Yusuke said, starting the car.

"Nothing, I just think you're over reacting is all." Kuwabara sighed.

"Well I think yer being an idiot and should stop for once in your life being stupid and just get checked out. We don't know what was in that stuff Jin gave you and it could have done something bad to you…" Yusuke said, heading towards Genkai's.

Kuwabara sighed, knowing he had lost. He couldn't say anything whenever Yusuke had those eyes; those eyes of regret. Yusuke felt that everything that happened to Kuwabara was his fault, which little then less then half of all the bad things that did happen to Kuwabara WERE his fault, but that wasn't the point. The point was Kuwabara didn't like that look Yusuke had whenever something bad happened to him.

The two sat in silence for the half an hour ride to Genkai's temple. Normally the ride was two hours, but Yusuke knew all of the back roads where he could push the petal to the metal. When they reached Genkai's, Kuwabara had trouble walking up the steps, finding his strength seemed to give out after the first set of steps; which had ten steps out of the fifty that she had.

Yusuke grunted as he had to carry the extremely embarrassed Kuwabara up the other forty steps and when he reached the top, Yusuke let Kuwabara off and the two walked to the temple; Yusuke still having to help Kuwabara walk.

Yusuke banged on the temple door, screaming for his former master's name. He was bringing his hand down for another '_knock_' when Genkia appeared in the doorway, a little more the pissed off.

"What the Hell is it and it better be important Yusuke." Hissed Genkai, however her temper calmed a bit when she noticed the look Yusuke had; knowing that look and noticing the condition of Kuwabara, she nodded and turned, leading them into the temple.

Yusuke and Kuwabara followed behind the master until they reached a room that had a bed in the middle. It looked to be similar to a doctor's office, with weird machines and such.

"Damn grandma!" whistled Yusuke as he set the tired Kuwabara on the bed. "I didn't know you had a room like this! Geeze, did you use to be a nurse or sumethin'?"

"Someone in my profession and where I live should always be prepared. Now, lay down and tell me what's wrong this time." Genkai said turning to Kuwabara, who followed the master's directions.

"Well," Yusuke began. "For the past, after my birthday party, Kuwabara's been puking his guts out. It's all my fault, well maybe Jin's cause he gave him the drink, but I did tell Jin to give it to him, but I was drunk and didn't know what I was saying and…"

"Alright I get it. You got him drunk and you think it was the drink. So what drink was it?" Genkai asked, lifting up Kuwabara's shirt a bit to look at his stomach which was a little swollen.

"Uh, I think Jin called it a Makai's Kiwi Special on the Rocks." Yusuke said.

He tensed up after seeing Genkai's response to the name.

"How many?" she asked as she looked over Kuwabara's lower stomach, pushing down a bit.

"I don't know…" Yusuke said.

"I think I had three or four. What's wrong? Was it really that bad for me to drink?" Kuwabara asked, worry in his brown eyes.

"No…but I need to confirm something. Yusuke." Genkai turned to her old pupl. "I need to speak to you out side for a moment."

"I can handle whatever it is, just tell me." Kuwabara said, sitting up as he pulled his shirt back down.

Genkai turned a stern glare at him.

"I have a few questions for Yusuke. Just lie back down and relax." Genkai said in a voice not to argue with.

Kuwabara gave a worried glance towards Yusuke before lying back down. Genkai closed the door behind her and was met with a worried and demanding Yusuke.

"Alright Grandma, what did you want to ask me? Is Kuwabara going to be alright? Is it something serious?"

"Shut up dimwit. The only reason I asked you to come out here is because I'm going to be asking you a personal question that will make Kuwabara freak." Genkai said.

Yusuke nodded, letting her know that he was ready.

"Was there any amount of time, after he drank that drink where no one saw him?"

"Yeah, about twenty minutes worth, why?" Yusuke asked, having a gut feeling he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

Genkai sighed.

"Just enough time…" she muttered.

"Huh?" Yusuke asked, hearing the comment.

"Did anyone…come on to him last night?" Genkai asked.

"What!" Yusuke shouted his eyes wide.

"You know, anyone openly showing they liked him more then a normal guy should?" Genkai sighed.

"No! No…well…Chuu really was persisted on taking him home last night, but what does THAT have to do with Kuwabara being sick for a week?"

She sighed again.

"That drink he had is an aphrodisiac **** for demons. Think of it as a demon's Viagra. However, it's not meant for human's to drink and when it's in a human's system, their bowel movements are altered for less then 24 hours, making them fertile." Genkai said, taking out a cigarette.

Yusuke stood there wide eyed as he stared at Genkai.

"…What are you saying?"

"You know exactly what I'm saying Yusuke. Kuwabara is pregnant."

A thud was heard from behind the door, when Genkai opened it, there Kuwabara lay, having fainted. She shook her head.

"This is going to be fun." Mumbled Genkai.

**

* * *

**

Well that's it guys! Tell me what you think of it! Oh and don't be too quick to judge our innocent Kuwabara hehehe. Nothing is what it seems! (_winks_) Well please read and review!

**_Special thanks to nightmarerose and __HeavenlyAnimeAngelfor the spelling!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone!

Wow...didn't think this story would be **THIS **popular (_sweat drops_) I'm glad though! (_grins_) This chapter is going to explain some things, but it might be a bit confusing, though in a later chapter will explain what you will see in this chapter. I mean after you read this chapter you'll think: 'WTF! What a screwed up mind that girl has!' hahaha (_winks_). Anyway, I'm glad you guys are liking this story and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the story line and the idea you'll see in this chapter.

**Warning:  
**Course language (Yusuke mostly), religious reference, and sex references.

Oh here is the list of the guys that **COULD** be the father!

_Yusuke  
Kurama  
Yoko Kurama  
Hiei  
Chuu  
Rinku  
Jin  
Shishi  
Kurone  
Suzuka  
Yomi  
Toya_

Alright, good luck!

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What the Hell!**

His head hurt like a sledge hammer had pounded his head in more then a zillion times over and over. A low groan escaped his lips as his eyes blinked open, his eyes trying to adjust to the light.

"Ku---bar—!"

His hearing was out of whack for a moment, as well as his eyes that were blurry at the moment. However, after several more blinks and shakes of the head, he was better.

Kuwabara sat up, holding his head.

"Are you alright man?" Yusuke asked, worry all over his face as it was in his voice.

Yusuke stood next to Kuwabara, who was lying back on the examming table in Genkai's Temple.

"What happened?" Kuwabara grumbled, giving his head a few shakes before the daze was gone.

"You fainted." Stated Genkai. "I was trying to avoid something like this, that's why I asked Yusuke to leave the room. You are more of a dimwit then he is."

"Hey!" shouted Yusuke, pouting as he didn't like to be called a dimwit. "I'm not a dimwit!"

Kuwabara sat there trying to remember. It didn't take too long, however for what happened to come back to him. He wished he had amnesia at this point.

"How can I be pregnant?" Kuwabara said in awe, resting his head on top of his hand. "I mean how did it happen?"

"What? You never got the birds and the bees talk?" snickered Yusuke.

He found it funny that Kuwabara was pregnant, but what bothered him was he didn't know who Kuwabara was with, he thought his best friend was still single. Kuwabara WAS his best friend, meaning that he would tell him **EVERYTHING**, and something like who he was with was something a best friend shared.

"That's not what I meant!" said Kuwabara. "I mean I can't be pregnant! I just can't I mean…I'm a…"

"Guys can become pregnant if they have sex with a demon male, but even more so with that drink you had, and with the amount you drank, it was inevitable that you would get pregnant." Genkai said.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean I know about that, like how human guys can get pregnant with a demon if they take a drug or something like that, I mean I asked Kurama about that once, but…" Kuwabara started.

"Wait…why did you ask Kurama about something like this?" Yusuke asked with a raised eye brow.

"Well, come on Urameshi, you know I'm gay and I love kids. So, I was curious if there was any way other then adoption if I could have kids…"

"So what? You want kids with Kurama? Is he the father? Damn Kuwabara, I never knew you could be like that! You know Kurama's with Hiei!" Yusuke shouted.

"**NO!** I asked because I wanted to know for when I **DO** find that special guy, you know? So when I know if I **COULD** have kids…but that's not the point. The point is I **CAN'T** be pregnant!"

"Why not? I thought you'd be happy, you did **JUST **say that you wanted kids? What? You don't like the guy that stuck it to you or what?" Yusuke said, when his eyes widened. "**DON'T TELL ME IT WAS RAPE**!"

"**SHUT UP URAMESHI**! It wasn't rape! The reason I **CAN'T** be pregnant is cause I'm **STILL** a **VIRGIN**! There ya happy now!" huffed Kuwabara, who was redder then a tomato.

It was embarrassing to admit that he had never done it with a girl, let a lone with a guy, especially since he was twenty.

Genkai almost dropped her cigarette out of her mouth. She was baffled that Kuwabara was still a virgin, but her surprise didn't last long since it registered that it WAS Kuwabara. He was the old fashioned type, meaning that he wouldn't do it with anyone, like Yusuke did.

Yusuke stared, mouth open at his friend, who wouldn't look him in the eyes, as his entire body seemed to tomato red.

"Are you sure?" Yusuke asked, still in shock.

"Do you think I wouldn't know if I let a guy stick it to me!" Kuwabara growled. "I'm **STILL **a virgin with **BOTH** sexes! I…I wanted my first time to be with the same guy I wanted kids with…" Kuwabara sighed.

"Well…maybe you got drunk and can not remember, I mean you did have a **LOT **of that stuff…" Yusuke started, trying to comprend how it was possible for Kuwabara to still be a virgin and be preggy.

"I know I'm still a virgin cause of two reasons. One, it takes a **LOT** more then four drinks, no matter what they are to make me drink, not only cause of my weight and height, but because of my spirit energy can heal me faster. I experimented one time with Shizuru to make sure I knew what my limit was. It was around 8 straight vokas. And Two, if a guy did stick it to me up my as…I mean butt." Kuwabara corrected him self because of Genkai. "Then it would be hurting the day afterwords, and I know that because I asked Kurama that too, and he told me his hurt for almost a week after he went a round with Hiei…and don't tell either of them I told you that." Kuwabara added.

"But then how the **HELL** did you get preggy!" shouted Yusuke. "I mean, damn, yer not the Virgin Mary! Come on Kuwabara, just tell me who it was, and if it was rape I'll take care of the guy." Yusuke said his eyes fired up.

"Urameshi, it wasn't rape. I can't believe you'd think I'm not strong enough to protect my self from something like that, and I'm not lying! That's why I'm just as surprised as you are that I'm preggy!"

Genkai had absorbed the information, an idea coming to mind, but she didn't know if that was what happened.

"Kuwabara, are you certain you weren't involved with anyone? What about Chuu or Jin or whoever brought you back home?" Genkai asked, trying to narrow down the options.

"No Master Genkai. Once the guys brought me back to my place, I ran to the bathroom and puked my gutts out for the rest of the night and for the rest of the week. Chuu and the other guys left me alone after that." Kuwabara said. "Are you sure this isn't gas or food poisoning?"

"No. You are pregnant. I've seen enough of this kind of thing to know when I see it."

"But how the **HELL** can he **STILL** be a **VIRGIN**! I mean, he's pregnant! That only happens when sex happens! Is there a demon that can make people preggy just by touching them or something?" Yusuke asked.

"Not that I know of, I'll contact Koenma he may know what to do." Genkai said a thoughtful look on her face. "For now, neither of you speak of this, not even to Kurama or Hiei."

"Why?" Kuwabara asked.

"Demons are interesting creatures. When a human or a demon is unmated and with child, they are more vulnerable to being mated, in short, they are easy prey to get jumped and mated. What makes this worse is the fact you're still a virgin." sighed Genkai.

"How come?" asked Yusuke, narrowing his eyes, not liking **ANY **of the information Genkai said.

"Since he's pregnant with a demon baby and **STILL** a virgin, he is more of a beacon to demons to come on to him. Demons enjoy mating or even having intercourse with virgins and since Kuwabara is still a virgin that along with the smell he is admitting from being pregnant drives demons crazy." Genkai said.

"I don't smell anything." Humped Yusuke.

"He isn't yet, but eventually he will and it will drive demon's crazy. So in the mean time, I want you to stay here until either the baby is born or until we figure out this; whichever happens first." Genkai said.

"Then I'm staying here." Yusuke said.

"Yusuke, you're a demon, you can't stay here."

"I won't do anything! I can control my erges!"

"Urameshi, please, this is bad enough for me already…besides, I'll be fine here I mean Genkai has those wards up all around the temple so I'll be fine here, really Urameshi." Kuwabara said with a weak smile.

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara and sighed. He felt bad since it was his entire fault. Yusuke wanted to protect him from those demon's who only wanted his best friend for sex and his kid, though Yusuke wouldn't have mind having Kuwabara as his mate. Yusuke shook his head. He was going to control his erges, but it was kind of hard since he **ALREADY** had feelings for his best friend.

"Alright, but at least let me get you some stuff…huh, can I still visit him?" Yusuke asked giving Genkai puppy dog eyes.

Genkai sighed.

"Fine, but not too often where you live here, I already have enough to worry about you losing control and jumping Kuwabara."

"Yeah, yeah! I promised I wouldn't! So what do ya need, Kuwabara?" Yusuke asked.

"Well, some pjs would be nice and some of my boxers and some extra clothes and Eikichi too, if it's ok with Master Genkai." Kuwabara looked over to her, who nodded in agreement.

"As long as I don't have to clean after it, you can keep her here." Genkai said, lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh should I tell Shizuru about this?" Kuwabara asked.

"I'll take care of that." Genkai said, turning around. "Come on Yusuke."

"I'm talking to Kuwabara." Yusuke growled.

"I'm not leaving you alone with him. I know you won't mean to, but demon impulses are stronger then you think, Yusuke." Genkai said.

"Just pack whatever can fit in my suit case, Urameshi, and make sure to bring Eikichi 's litter box." Kuwabara said.

"Alright, I'll be back Kuwabara, and maybe when I come back we can play some video games." Yusuke snickered.

"No." Genkai said. "By the time you come back it will be late and I don't want to hear you two at three in the morning like you did last time you visited me."

Yusuke growled.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in a little bit. We'll just hang tomorrow…man, I'm glad I just finished my college courses." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah. I'll get yer stuff then." Yusuke said.

"Thanks Urameshi."

"Hey no problem. It wouldn't be right not turn down help to a pregnant person." winked Yusuke.

"Shut up!" growled Kuwabara.

Yusuke stuck his tongue out at Kuwabara before leaving the room.

* * *

**At Kuwabara's apartment**

Yusuke gave one last look around Kuwabara's apartment. After making sure that he got everything Kuwabara needed, and settling the meowing Eikichi in his coat pocket, which was big enough for the cat.

As Yusuke walked out of Kuwabara's apartment, locking the door behind him, a familiar voice caused him to freeze.

"Hello Yusuke."

'_Shit…_' Yusuke thought as Genkai's words went through his mind. '_I can't let them know…I know they wouldn't hurt Kuwabara on purpose…well Kurama wouldn't, not sure about Hiei, but I better think of something fast._'

Yusuke turned around and smiled as Kurama and Hiei came up, Hiei looking as if he didn't want to be there.

"Hey guys! Didn't think I'd see you here."

"Like wise. We came to see if Kuwabara-kun was feeling better." Kurama said.

His green eyes noticed two cat ears poking out from Yusuke's right pocket and he raised an eyebrow.

"Yusuke, where are you going?" Kurama asked.

"Oh….ummmm…." Yusuke started, scratching the back of his head. "Well, Kuwabara and I are…going camping, **YEAH!** And we'll be gone for the weekend. We've planed this for weeks already as a…ummm a birthday treat for me, yeah, and Kuwabara's feeling better….well, he's waiting for me so I better go…" Yusuke said, starting to head past the two.

"Wait." Hiei said, his eyes narrowed.

Yusuke froze, gulping.

'_Crap._' He thought as he turned to give a smile at Hiei.

"What's up Hiei?" Yusuke asked, but grew scared as Hiei's bandana had a faint glow underneath it.

'_Crap, I better get outta here before Hiei breaks through my mental barrier and reads my thoughts…_' Yusuke thought.

"I really got to go, so whatever it is Hiei, it's gotta wait. I'll see you guys on Monday." Yusuke said, turning around and giving them a backward wave.

Out of Yusuke's pocket the cat peeked it's head up and looked behind at the two demons who were more then supicious as to why Yusuke was acting the way he was.

"Damn…" Hiei hissed.

Kurama glanced down at his lover.

"He blocked me. He's hiding something." Hiei said.

"Yes. And it has to do with Kuwabara." Kurama said.

"Do you think we should follow the detective?" snickered Hiei.

Kurama smiled.

"Just what I had in mind, koi." Kurama said before kissing Hiei on the lips.

"Hn." Hiei said but smirked. "Let's go."

The two went after Yusuke, who was none the wiser.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHA NONE of you were expecting **THAT** were you? Heh, well I hope you guys liked that. Well, the virgin thing will be explained in a later chapter so be looking foward to **THAT **explaination, though if you look in chapter one I have **PLENTY** of **CLUES** for you guys to guess (_winks_). Just keep this in mind, everything I have in a story has importance, no matter **HOW** stupid or little it seems. Ok, that's the only hint you guys get! Please read and review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone!

Wow...I didn't know this was going to be **THIS **popular! Actually...I didn't think it **WOULD** be popular hahaha (_sweat drops_) Well, since it was and everything here's another chapter, though I do dedicate this one to my brother who gave me an idea, the Gay Bar, which you will see (_winks_), though the idea for it to be a Biker Gay Bar was from the movie: **Police Acadey**, hence the name of the chapter (_sweat drops_)

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YYH or the characters or the movie: **Police Academy** or any of the sequeals...I wish I did!

**ENJOY!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: Thank God For Police Academy Movies**

Yusuke continued to walk. It wasn't too much after he left the apartment when he noticed that he was being followed.

'_Damn it…I gotta lose them…I can't let them know about Kuwabara…I know that they don't want to hurt him…I'm still not too sure about Hiei, but still…_' Yusuke thought, glancing back for the fourth time. '_But how can I lose those two?_'

Yusuke continued to walk, the faint meow of Eikichi from his coat pocket, catching his attention. He reached his hand in the pocket and petted the cat.

"Hey Eikichi its ok, you're going to see yer daddy soon." Yusuke said, but had to chuckle at the thought.

He knew Kuwabara would be a great dad; by the way he treated his cat.

'_All the more reason to lose those two before he's hurt, physically and mentally, though he can't get messed up more then he is in the head._' Snickered Yusuke, but he shook his head, trying to keep his head clear.

It was at this time an idea came to mind.

'_It's a long shot, but it might work!_' Yusuke thought, making a right turn down a street, going in the opposite direction of where he needed to go.

Kurama and Hiei glanced at each other as they noticed Yusuke heading down the street, in the 'Gay' district.

"You don't think he's?" Hiei started with a raised eye brow.

Everyone thought Yusuke was straighter then a stick, especially since he was a pervert and liked to flip Keiko's skirt all the time.

"Don't jump to conclusions; he might be picking Kuwabara up at one of the bars." Kurama said.

The two followed the detective as he made his way through the crowd of people who were walking along the side walk. After almost a twenty minute walk, Yusuke entered a bar. Without even hesitating, the two demons followed in after their friend, only to find them selves in not only a gay bar, but a **BIKER GAY BAR!**

"What the Hell!" Hiei said as he and Kurama were surrounded by a bunch of buffed biker guys.

"Hey fellas! We got some fresh meat!" laughed one of the men; he had huge muscles and a bunch of tattoos all over his arms.

"Shit…" mumbled Kurama, grabbing Hiei's shirt and beginning to back up…very **VERY **slowly, as not to alert them of their escape.

"Leaving so soon?" came a familiar voice.

Both Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened and their bodies stiffened at the teal headed demon that once helped a former ex-detective almost use Kuwabara to help open a portal to the demon world from the human world.

"Why don't you stay a while and enjoy your selves?"

It was at that second voice that the two turned around to confirm their worst fears.

There stood Sensui and Itsuki, both wearing tight leather vests as well as tighter then tight pants that showed every curve as if they weren't wearing anything at all!

"Sensui…Itsuki….but you were going to another dimension the last time we saw you!" Kurama gasped.

He noticed Sensui look off to the right and wink at someone. Kurama glanced to the side and almost fell on the ground once he noticed Yusuke was the one Sensui was winking at, not to mention the fact that Yusuke winked back and escaped out the back door.

'**_Why that little…_**' Kurama thought before glancing towards Hiei, whose face was red, obviously he had seen the wink too.

"Now…" Itsuki began coming towards Kurama.

Hiei stepped in front of his lover with a death glare and a growl.

"Take a step closer to my mate and I'll slice your throat and watch you bleed to death." Hissed Hiei.

"Relax." Sensui said, coming up along side his own mate. "We're just going to have some fun…"

"The kind of fun us…guys like to have." Winked Itsuki.

Both demons looked around the room, seeing the gleem in the eyes of the bikers that had surrounded them.

"…Oh shit…" Kurama said as he looked at a huge demon biker dude, who looked human, coming up behind him.

"I knew I should have brought my katanna." Growled Hiei as another advanced on him.

Sensui smirked as his boys were showing Kurama and Hiei a good time, as long as his mate, when his pocket rang. He stepped out of the 'dog pile' and answered.

"You own me, you know that Urameshi?"

"Yeah yeah, thanks for keeping them off my tail." Came Yusuke's voice on the other end of the line.

"Yes well, even though Itsuki will always be my mate, I will still have room for Kuwabara in my heart. I hope you figure out whatever it is you need to help him, and tell him that Itsuki and I are expecting to see him around here some time for a visit."

"I'll tell him, but he won't be able to go anywhere for a while…" Yusuke's voice said.

Sensui was silent for a moment.

"Well, just tell him whenever he can, same goes for you Urameshi."

"Alright, next time you have a party I'll come and I'll bring the booze. Thanks again man."

"Sure. Besides, I find Kurama and Hiei fun to mess with." Snickered Sensui.

"Yeah, well don't mess with them too much or it will be my ass." Yusuke laughed.

"Not a problem, we'll keep them...entertained." snickered Sensui.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys will." laughed Yusuke. "Later Sensi." Yusuke said.

"Bye Yusuke."

Yusuke hung up the cell phone with a sigh of relief.

"They'll keep them there for a while, giving me time to give Kuwabara his stuff and go home to check on mom...thank god for those **Police Academy** moives...I would have never thought to take those two to Itsuki's bar." Yusuke said.

A meow from his pocket reminded him of his passenger.

"Hey there Eikchi." Yusuke said, taking the cat out of his pocket and carrying her. "Are you hungry?"

A meow came from the cat, making Yusuke smile.

"Alright let's get you something to eat."

It was at this time his own stomach growled.

"I guess we're both hungry…well….Kuwabara can wait another hour or so…" Yusuke said, walking towards Keiko's house which was a Ranmen Shop.

* * *

**At Genkai's Temple, around midnight…**

"Where the Hell is he?" growled Kuwabara.

He had been waiting for his best friend for more then 10 hours for him to come back with his stuff. Not only was he tired and wanted to change into his PJs so he could sleep, not to mention the fact Genkai had already beaten him about 100 times plus in Mortal Combat…but he was feeling moodier then normal, meaning his mood swings were beginning to start.

Genkai took another sip from her tea.

"Relax. Most likely his demon instincts kicked in by now. I know he has the will power to keep him self away from you, but for how long, I am not certain. Most likely he is getting himself in order before he comes over, meaning he might not come until tomorrow morning."

Kuwabara gave a frustrated sigh.

"This sucks…and to think I wanted to have kids…"

"Don't say that! It's not that bad!"

Genkai and Kuwabara turned towards the door finding a scuffed up Yusuke, his hair out of it's gel and his clothes a bit dirty.

"What the Hell happened to you!" Kuwabara asked, rushing to his friend.

Yusuke gave a side ways grin, as he dropped Kuwabara's bag and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, I stopped by your house and got your stuff without a problem, but when I was leaving I ran into Kurama and Hiei…"

Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"And they attacked you! I can see the shrimp but Kurama!"

"No, I got rid of them at the **Blue Diamond Clam Bar**." Yususke said with a girn. "Oh and by the way, Itsuki and Sensui say hi and that they want you to visit soon, but they understand that you can't at the moment, and before you yell at me, no I didn't tell them, I just told them you were in some trouble and Kurama and Hiei would over react so I needed to escape." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke for a moment before a grin came to his lips.

"So you had fun at the bar?"

Yusuke glared.

"No, I barely escaped Kurama and Hiei…I think they saw me leave…I think they're going to ask a lot of questions about how Sensui and Itsuki are back." Yusuke sighed.

"Well, so what? I bet they don't care right now hehehe." Laughed Kuwabara.

Yusuke snickered.

"Yeah, it looked like Sensui took good care of them for me. Anyway, Eikichi here got hungry, and I did so we stopped to get some Ranmen…"

"Keiko huh?" chuckled Kuwabara.

Yusuke snickered and scratched his head.

"Yeah, well, she really wanted me to do my homework and lecture me…I got out of there around 10 and I almost ran into Kurama and Hiei again…but lost them in the park, thanks to some friends Eikichi here." Chuckled Yusuke as he brought out the little fur ball and handed her over to a very happy Kuwabara.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Well, Hiei got attacked by some cats, after Eikichi meowed…Kurama came up to me, demanding I tell them what was happening and the next thing I knew, Eikichi was meowing like crazy and all of these cats came from no where and jumped Hiei hahahaha YOU should have seen it! Kurama was pulling one after another off while Hiei was sneezing! I think he's allergic to cats hahaha!" laughed Yusuke.

Kuwabara began to laugh, trying to imagine a cat covered and sneezing Hiei, but couldn't.

"Man, I would have **LOVED** to see that! But that **STILL** doesn't explain why you look like that." Kuwabara said, pointing to Yusuke's ruffed up look.

"Well…about that…Eikichi got creeped out at one point and I had to chase her through the park, as a dog came after her." Said Yusuke, sweat dropping from her head.

Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"**WHAT!"**

"Yeah, well, don't worry, I got her before the dog did…" Yusuke said, rubbing the dog bite that was on his ass. "Believe you me…"

"Alright." Said Genkai, who had listened to the story. "It seems like we're going to have more trouble then I expected."

Genkai sighed.

"You might as well stay here for the night and see how it goes. If you are able to control your demonic urges, then you might have to stay here that way you don't run into those two again." Genkai said, taking out a cigarette and lighting it up.

Yusuke looked at Genkai for a moment before a huge grin crossed his face.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't touch Kuwabara here with a ten foot pole." Joked Yusuke.

Kuwabara glared.

"Well, I don't want you to touch me **EVEN **with a ten foot pole!"

Yusuke snickered.

"I bet I can beat you in Mortal Combat!"

"Yer on Urameshi!" shouted Kuwabara, before the two rushed off to see who could beat who's butt in a fighting video game.

Genkai sighed and took another drag from her cigarette.

'_Tomorrow we'll see how this could have happened…'_ Genkai thought before a scream came from the other room.

Her eyes widened as she sensed two energies coming from her temple, before she rushed off.

* * *

Well, that's it for now guys! I hope you liked the twist and stuff (_winks_) and please read and review! OH and you guys still can guess who the father is! There are clues **EVERYWHERE**! So thank you and please read and review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Sorry for not updating this sooner! I am kind of focusing on one story right now (_sweat drop_) blame Kazima Kuwabaraand Osa P! They have that contest out for a Yusuke/Kuwa pairing...**WITH PRIZES**! So I **HAD** to enter it (_sweat drops_). Well, anyway I suggest you all join hahaha I need to compeat with others! Just check out Osa P's profile for the details...then you'll know why I have my **COMPLETE** attention on it (_sweat dro_ps).

OH I might as well warn you all now, between July 26 to August 13 I will not be writing! I am going to the **Anime Festival Orlando 7**, which is July 28-July 30. I will be dressed up as **Yukina**, **Joann **my OC from **A Dream Come True,** and **Kari** from **Kingdom Hearts Two**! Not sure which days I'll be wearing what but if you're going just look for me!

So that's it from me...oh the rest of the time I will be in **Disney World** or **Universal Studios Florida** (_grins_), a well desevered vacation from work! So just a warning before I get flames from angry reviewers for those two weeks and a few days hahaha. But until then, I will leave you guys with some chapters...I hope to keep you happy until I return!

But for now, just enjoy this chapter hahaha!  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters; the story idea is mine though! I am not making any kind of profit with this story, just for enjoyment.

**ENJOY!**

Ps. While it's still fresh in my mind, check out some of my good friend's stories! Her name is  
Fayth-DarkStarSlayer (_that's her profile if you click on her name_). She **ALWAYS **promotes me in her stories, so it's my turn to return the favor hahaha (_winks_) There you go! So you can kill me now! Hahahaha.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Oh Sister!**

Genkai sighed and took another drag from her cigarette.

'_Tomorrow we'll see how this could have happened…_' Genkai thought before a scream came from the other room.

Her eyes widened as she sensed two energies coming from her temple, before she rushed off.

When she entered the room, there was Yusuke trying to save Kuwabara from his sister, who was beating him up like usual, while poor Yukina, stood by, having come back from visiting her world. Yukina watched with a worried face. She knew something was wrong, something different about Kuwabara but couldn't quite place what it was.

Genkai just stood in the door with a sigh, a sweat drop forming on her brow.

"Why do you care if I beat him up! I've done it before and you've stand by watching and laughing!" hissed the pissed off girl, as she grabbed the swirly eyed and trying to speak Kuwabara.

Yusuke growled and pulled Kuwabara away from his sister.

"I think I'm gonna hurl again…" mumbled Kuwabara.

"It's none of yer business!" hissed Yusuke.

Shizuru whacked Yusuke over the head before taking her brother back who was beginning to turn green in the face.

"Ummm…Kazuma? Are you alright?" asked Yukina, who was standing off to the side, not wanting to get in-between the two who were arguing.

"He's my **LITTLE BROTHER YOU IDIOT!** Of course it's **MY BUSINESSS!**" growled Shizuru.

"Seriously, I'm gonna hurl!" whined Kuwabara.

It was at this moment, Genkai stepped in, saving the poor boy and his baby from any more abuse. The old master waited until Yusuke went to grab Kuwabara, and in that short time where no one had the boy, she pulled him away from the two and behind her, where he stumbled to the floor, landing on his butt and then falling backwards sprawled out. Yukina gasped and rushed to him, but was stopped by Genkai with her hand up.

"Shizuru, Yusuke." She said with a harsh tone.

Both stopped and looked towards the old woman, whose face was stern and serious. Shizuru's strong awareness caught on that something was wrong and took in a few breathes, calming down to the point where she was able to give a snort before pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lit one.

Yusuke grumbled but kept his focus on Kuwabara who was sitting up. His cheeks were a little less green and his eyes were back to being solid brown instead of swirls of brown.

"I tried to reach you earlier, but I might as well tell you in person. I wasn't expecting to see you this soon, Yukina. However, now that you are back, I must tell you what I was going to tell you when you did come back." Genkai said, looking at the two girls.

"What is it Genkai-san?" Yukina asked, wanting to check on Kuwabara, but knew that whatever reason she wasn't allowed near him at the moment it had to deal with the issue that the woman was going to talk about.

"Let's discus this in the other room." Genkai said, before turning towards Yusuke. "You take them into the room."

Yusuke snorted but decided to behave. He had matured a bit after the demon tournament, which was only three years earlier. His temper wasn't as short as when he was fourteen and he was better at getting into 'serious mode' when he needed to be.

Yusuke looked at Shizuru who just looked back, but she did, along with a reluctant Yukina, followed Yusuke into the room where Kuwabara had been 'diagnosed' earlier.

"You." Genkai said, turning to Kuwabara. "Get dressed and get settled. By the time you come into the room, I will have everything straightened out."

Kuwabara gave Genkai a relieved sigh, not wanting to be in the room when Genkai spilled the news. He stood up and bowed.

"Thanks baa-san."

Once Kuwabara walked out of the room and towards another part of the temple, Genkai sighed and took out a cigarette for her self.

"This is going to be one hell of a nine months…." She thought aloud, before going into the room.

When she opened the door she found Yusuke leaning up against the wall, giving Shizuru a stern glare, who was giving him one back as she smoked her cigarette, leaning against the examining table. Yukina was looking at the door with a worry look in her red orbs and was the first one to speak.

"Genkai-san…" Yukina started but was stopped by another raised hand.

"I've sent Kuwabara to get situated in one of my guess rooms. He will be living here for a while."

"What did he get his ass into now?" Shizuru said, taking another drag from her cancer stick.

Yusuke growled as he glared at the older Kuwabara sibling. He didn't know why, but he was feeling a little more protective then usual. He could feel his instincts telling him that he needed to protect his best friend, though he had **ALWAYS** felt that way about him. However, it wasn't until after his birthday party that he was more inclined to be even more protective of him.

"It's not his fault! Its…well…I guess it's kinda my fault…" sighed Yusuke.

Shizuru raised an eye brown at him, now beginning to worry, especially since Yusuke admitted something was his fault.

"No Yusuke, you didn't know so it was no one's fault."

"What wasn't his fault? Why is Kazuma staying here?" Yukina asked her voice as sweet as her face filled with worry.

Genkai sighed.

"Let's cut the crap and get straight to the point." Genkai said turning towards Shizuru. "Kuwabara drank something he wasn't suppose to, at Yusuke's party and he ended up getting pregnant."

Shizuru started at Genkai, her cigarette almost falling out of her mouth.

"Ummm Genkai-san, I know that I am not too familiar with humans and their customs, but…aren't the females suppose to be fertile?" Yukina asked her red orbs starting at the master with an innocent naivety.

Genkai nodded.

"Yes, but with a certain drink that is only meant for male demons to drink to…get intimate can cause human males to become fertile." Genkai said.

Shizuru stood there still in shock.

"You mean my little brother is preggy?"

Genkai nodded.

"And it happened at Yusuke's birthday party?" Shizuru asked.

Both Genkai and Yusuke nodded.

Shizuru seemed to be stunned for a few moments before turning fire filled eyes towards Yusuke, who took a step back and gulped.

"Let me guess, **YOU'RE **the father, right? How could you do this to him? How could you mess with his emotions like this? You're his **BEST FRIEND!**" Shizuru shouted, taking slow menacing steps towards Yusuke, who backed up.

Normally Yusuke wasn't afraid of anything, but Shizuru…Shizuru is just plain scary when pissed off, hell she could make King Enma **HIM SELF** piss himself!

"Nani!" Yusuke gasped as his eyes widened. "**NO!** No I'm not!"

"Oh so you're just being extra protective over him for no good reason!" Shizuru hissed.

"Shizuru, that's enough. We're not sure **WHO** the father is. However there are…complications…." Genkai said.

Shizuru turned her glare to Genkai, who stood her ground.

"What kind of complications?"

"Is Kazuma going to be alright?" Yukina asked her eyes filled with worry.

Genkai sighed.

She was happy Kuwabara wasn't in the room at this point or he would be freaking out, especially with the condition he was in.

"The issue is we're not sure **HOW** he got pregnant. Apparently he's still a virgin."

Both Shizuru and Yukina stood there blinking at Genkai.

"Genkai-san…I know I don't know too much about humans and how they reproduce, but don't they have to have sex to have children?" Yukina asked confusion on her cute child like face.

Genkai nodded.

"Yes, which is why dimwit, Kuwabara, and I are going to speak to Koenma tomorrow."

"Hey! Stop calling me dimwit ya old hag!" Yusuke growled.

Genkai just ignored Yusuke and continued.

"Which leads me to my next point, Yukina."

Yukina looked at Genkai.

"Yes Genkai-san."

"Since Kuwabara will be staying here for the next nine months or so you will have to move back home until his baby is born."

Everyone was stunned into silence. Before Yukina could ask, Genkai answered her un-asked question.

"You know how a demon's urges can get strong, especially when there's an unmated pregnant demon around."

Yukina eyes widened for a moment, realization kicking in before she nodded.

"I understand Genkai-san."

"Hold on, grand ma!" Yusuke said waving his arms around. "I don't get how Yukina has to leave!"

"She's a demon you dimwit! What? You thought only **MALE **demon's would be after Kuwabara?"

Yusuke's face turned pale.

Genkai sighed, realizing that her pupil was given more credit then he should have.

"Yusuke, when I said demons, I meant **ALL** demons of both sexes!"

"Shit…" Yusuke mumbled.

It was obvious Kuwabara was in much deeper then Yusuke had thought.

"Hey…ummmm…is it safe to come in yet?" Kuwabara asked, sticking his head in through the door.

Kuwabara was shocked to find his sister pulling him into the room and into a hug. Kuwabara looked at his sister stunned.

"Uh…Shizuru?"

"Just shut up and let me hold you." Shizuru said.

She was scared for her baby brother. He was going to go through Hell having this baby, and who knew if he would still be in trouble even after the baby was born. All of her efforts of protecting her baby brother from the evils of the world seemed to go down the drain in a moment of stupidity on Yusuke's part. Yes she believed it was Yusuke's fault, because like most other things Kuwabara's ass was in trouble was **HIS **fault.

Kuwabara gave Genkai a worried look. She sighed, she didn't expect the elder Kuwabara sibling to act the way she was.

'_She at least realizes the danger Kuwabara is in.' _Genkai thinks, glancing over to Yusuke who still seemed to be in shock about the '_all demon's'_ comment.

'_And maybe Yusuke is starting to realize it as well. As long as we keep Kuwabara calm everything will be fine. He can normally handle something like this, but being pregnant and with a demon baby will take its toll on him…emotionally and physically. If we knew who the father was then we could know what to except his pregnancy to be like. Each demon has a different way of giving birth and some demon pregnancies that involve a human male end up with the 'mother' dying in birth…Kuwabara's been a lucky man his life…I hope this will be one o his lucky moments as well_….' Genkai thought.

"Shizuru, you are more then welcomed to live here as well." Genkai said, breaking the awkward silence that was created as Shizuru continued to hug her brother.

"Well…actually…" Shizuru said, turning to Genkai, but still having a hold on her brother, holding his hand tight. "I was going to see if Yukina would like to stay with me since she probably would like to still stay close to my little brother; to check on him and all."

Yukina's eyes glistened, happy to hear the offer.

"Oh could I Genkai-san? I could at least visit him once in a while." Yukina asked.

Genkai thought it over a bit. There wasn't anything wrong with visits as long as they weren't long and too frequent. Genkai nodded her head.

"It's alright, but once a week, and no longer then six hours the most. I know you wouldn't hurt him on purpose, but it's not worth the risk." Genkai said.

Kuwabara looked at Yukina, a confused look before it hit him, his eyes widening.

"I'm in real deep trouble aren't I."

Genkai could tell from the look in Kuwabara's eyes that he had realized that it's wasn't the male demons after him but both sexes. Genkai pitied the young man.

"Yes, but as long as you stay in my temple for the next nine months and avoid too much contact with demons you will be fine." Genkai said.

"Now it's late and I'm too old to be up this late. I suggest you and Yusuke get some sleep for tomorrow." Genkai said, before turning to Shizuru.

"Wait! Why?" Yusuke asked, already forgetting the visit to Koenma.

Genkai sighed.

"Why did I have to pick such a dimwit for a successor? We're going to see Koenma tomorrow."

Yusuke was going to retort but one look at Kuwabara's sad and worried face made him shut his mouth.

'_I have to help Kuwabara, no matter what._' Yusuke thought and nodded, which surprised the old master, but she smiled.

'_Maybe he's grown more into a man then I thought._' Genkai thought before turning to Shizuru again.

"You should go home and rest too, you too Yukina."

"Hai Genkai-san." Yukina said with a nod.

"Hai." Shizuru said before smiling at Yukina and the two leaving the room back to Shizuru's which was the same house she and Kuwabara had lived in for their entire lives.

Genkai walked out of the room, followed by a silent Yusuke and Kuwabara. She showed Yusuke his room, which was right across from Kuwabara's. The two said goodnight before going into their separate rooms. Genkai sighed and went into her room, located next to Kuwabara's.

'_Tomorrow we will find out what to do._' She said before falling asleep.

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked this chapter! I **PROMISE** that I will be starting the next chapter once I get that challenge fic out of the way! But for now, I hope you enjoy this and please read and review! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone!

Yes I am back from Flordia with a light tan (though I didn't wear any sun block the whole trip _sweat dro_ps ), some awesome/bad memories, a new/old crush, and a new inspiration to write! I am refreshed and ready for action! I have about three or four new story ideas and I even sat in at the end of **'How to Write Fan Fiction**.' class, not to mention the guy that helped write the English dubbed **Narato** and don't ask me his name because I can't find the program from the anime convention...that has his signature on it _sweat drops_. I had so much happen...even met **Chris Sabat**, the guy that does Kuwabara's voice! _sighs girly_ So anyway if you guys wanna know about it ask, but I can't tell you it here...it's long enough to write a story about it hahaha which I should but that's not why we are here!

Ok I better stop now before I lose you all and go into a talking spree hehehe. So this is chapter five and it's a bit of an important character development filler before we get to the scene I wanna get to! The next chapter will reveal...errr some of the mystery! But not all _winks_ so keep that in mind as well as the fact two demons will learn Kuwa's secret! But that's next chapter, this chapter if fluff and some humor...but fluff! So I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Yu Yu Hakusho** or anything related to it. I am not making a profit either.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: Worse Fears**

The night was still and quiet as one Yusuke Urameshi lay in his bed. He found himself unable to sleep on this night of all nights. He looked up at the ceiling with his hands resting behind his head. He had something on his mind that he couldn't seem to let go. He gave a sigh before turning on his side, facing the door to the room Genkai had given him.

'_I wonder if he's having trouble sleeping too._' Yusuke thought.

He snorted a laugh as a small smile crossed his lips.

'_Knowing him he's out like a light._' Yusuke's smile faded and he turned onto his back. '_Then how come I'm so bothered about him being preggy? Or is it because we don't know who or how it happened? Hell HE should be the one tossing and turning instead of me, I mean if I were in his shoes I would be going nuts!_'

Yusuke let out another sigh.

"I guess," he started aloud to himself, "if he's not worried about it I shouldn't either."

'But that doesn't mean I won't stop protecting him or helping him no matter what happens.' Yusuke thought.

His thoughts were disturbed by a small knock on his door. Yusuke turned to look at the clock. It wasn't time to go to Koenma's office yet, only being 5 in the morning. He looked at the door.

'Is it just my imagination?' Yusuke thought.

"Who's there?" Yusuke asked loud enough to reach past his door.

"It's me, can I come in?" came Kuwabara's voice threw the door.

To Yusuke, Kuwabara's voice seemed strained and filled with some distress. This made Yusuke's sit up in his bed with a surprised look before he shook it off and put on a serious face.

"Sure come on in."

The door to his room opened up and in came Kuwabara. Yusuke felt his breath leave him at the sight. There Kuwabara stood wearing nothing more then a white tank top and red boxers. His hair was a mess yet seemed to stay in its normal Elvis state, only a few strands falling into his face. His arms were holding a sleeping and content Eikichi. Yusuke couldn't help but smile at that.

Kuwabara looked almost innocent as he stood there in his doorway. Yusuke shook his head.

'Snap out of it Yusuke. You made a promise that you would protect him and not let your demon side control you.' Yusuke thought before smiling at his friend and sitting Indian style on his bed.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara shook his head.

"Nope, I can't stop thinking about…you know." Kuwabara said looking down at his stomach, holding his cat closer to him.

Yusuke looked at his friend for a moment before shifting back a bit before patting his bed.

"Come on sit down."

Kuwabara blinked up at Yusuke with surprise. Yusuke gave a sigh.

"Don't worry I'm not going to do anything to you. I think…well we should talk." Yusuke said with a smile.

Kuwabara looked at his best friend and with out another moment hesitation shut the door behind him before walking over to Yusuke's bed and sitting down next to him on the bed. He picked up Eikichi and placed her in-between him and Yusuke. The cat gave a meow yawn before stretching. She got up and moved her self to Yusuke's pillow before clawing it a bit and lying down.

Both boys laughed at the cat.

"Sorry about that," Kuwabara said, "She normally takes my pillow back home too."

"That's ok, I wasn't ready to sleep anyway." Yusuke said.

The two sat in silence, neither knowing what to say. Yusuke cleared his throat after a while. He had something on his mind he wanted to ask his best friend but didn't want to ask him until they were alone.

"Hey Kuwabara."

"Yeah Urameshi?"

Yusuke fidgeted a bit.

"Well I was wondering…well, are you worried about who the father's gonna be?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke and sighed.

"Of course I'm worried, but no matter who it is I'm gonna love this kid whether they like it or not." Kuwabara said with a cocky smile, while holding his stomach. "I mean it's my kid too, no matter what anyone says."

Yusuke smiled at him. He gave himself a mental slap for not realizing Kuwabara wouldn't forsake the child because he didn't know who the father was or even if he found out. But that's what worried Yusuke the most, if they did find the father and if he didn't want Kuwabara or the baby.

"But," Yusuke said, getting Kuwabara's attention and looking him in the eyes. "What if we find the demon that did this and they don't want the baby? Or what if they just want you and not the baby, or what if they want the baby or even…?"

Kuwabara put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, stopping his rant before he could go any further.

"Listen to your self Urameshi, you sound like you're the one preggy here! I should be the one freakin' out about that kinda stuff, but I'm not." Kuwabara said his face serious as he looked at Yusuke.

Yusuke looked at his best friend and sighed.

"Yeah, you're right. But I mean…I don't know, you're my best friend and…well…damn it I'm sounding like a girl aren't I?" Yusuke said with a smile.

"Maybe YOU are preggy and not me." laughed Kuwabara. "You're sure acting like it more then me."

"Oh you are so dead once this kid comes out!" laughed Yusuke as he put Kuwabara in a gentle head lock and gave him a noggie.

The two had a short wrestling match on the bed, but stopped once Kuwabara got up and rushed out of the room towards the bathroom. Yusuke rushed out with him and stood by the bathroom door until he was done.

Yusuke helped Kuwabara to his own bed, now both boys exhausted. After getting Kuwabara settled in bed, Yusuke got Eikichi from his room and placed him next to Kuwabara. Yusuke looked down at his best friend and smiled.

"Well I guess we'll find out soon enough what happened and who the guy is."

"Yeah." Yawned Kuwabara as his eyes began to close.

"Thanks Urameshi."

"For what?"

"For being here for me ya know? I don't know what I'd do if I was going to be locked up here without anyone else other then Master Genkai for nine months…not like anything is wrong with her but…I would have missed everyone, including you." Kuwabara said, a slight blush on his cheeks.

Yusuke was able to hold back his own blush, but had to look away.

"Well of course! You're my best friend, Kuwabara." Yusuke said before glancing back at Kuwabara who had a smile on his face.

"Well night." Kuwabara said, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Yusuke smiled down at his best friend.

"Night." He said as he looked at his sleeping friend.

Kuwabara was out, his mouth open a little as he slept. Yusuke couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sleeping friend. A strand of Kuwabara's copper hair fell into his face. Yusuke didn't know what he was doing as he brushed the strand out of his face. Yusuke's eyes widened as he brought his hand back, holding it with his other one. He turned around and rushed out of the room and back into his own room. He rested against his own door, his heart beating fast and sweat covering his body.

"No…damn you hormones…" Yusuke said as he looked at his hands that shook. "Damn it." Yusuke clenched his hands into fists. "I am stronger then my urges."

Yusuke took steady breaths as he walked back to his bed and lied down. He took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

'This is gonna be a long nine months.' Yusuke thought before he went to sleep.

In the hall way, Genkai stood, dressed and knew what happened. She had seen Kuwabara earlier snuck into Yusuke's room. She had heard everything and knew that she would have to keep a very close eye on Yusuke. However, she knew that he wouldn't do anything while she was away. She wanted to see Koenma before the other two did, and by her self.

She wanted to see who the father was, if Koenma had already found out, and after knowing who it was she figured she would decide whether Yusuke and Kuwabara would be told the true identity or would with hold the information.

Genkai knew her pupil well and if the demon was someone he knew, then he would go after them and possibly start a war. She knew what she was doing was the best thing for everyone. After locking Kuwabara's room, which had a bathroom attached to it, she made a check on Yusuke, finding him asleep.

Genkai left her temple and headed towards the Underworld and into a real mess she wasn't expecting.

* * *

Well that's it! At least it wasn't a real cliff hanger right? I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave me a review! If you wanna know more about my trip just send me a PM or Private Message _smiles_ Alright later everyone! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone!

I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I just got done this chapter and had to post it! Now this chapter tells you what happened...but most likely it will gross you out (_sweat drops_) so just a warning for those who are weak stomached hahaha (_sweat drops_) This is a bit longer then the other chapters, which I know you all will love; not to mention its not a cliffy! Well...it is, but not like an **EVIL **cliffy hahaha.

Now there are some things that refer to history but it's a made up past hahaha, also I had to study the reproduction system of a male an woman when I used to study Psychology. I still have the book...somewhere, I couldn't find it, but when Koenma talks about how it is possible to create a baby, that is actually the only way you can do it! (_sweat drops_) I think that's why I know how to write lemons somewhat ; because the book also said how many orgasims guys have and same with girls (_sweat drops_) ok I'll stop there hahaha.

Anyway, this chapter states half the truth about who the father is! Now just keep that in mind! Also, because it reveals **HOW** it happened, you might go and think: **DUH**! She told me that **EVER** little thing was important ; hahaha so yup you might hit your self and then puke after this...depends. But I thought that a girl could probably get preggy this way too ; so just something you should think about the next time you...well, you'll find out .

**ENJOY!**

PS. I'm sorry if they get out of character at times. I couldn't help it! This is a comedy after all (_sweat drops_) Ok now after that and the warning that it will get gross at one point, please enjoy with the knowledge that **YOU HAVE BEEN** **WARNED!**

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One

**Chapter 6: And All Heck Broke Loose!**

Ogers were running in and out, back and forth, some in circles. Genkai sighed, but not without having a faint smile on her lips.

'_Hasn't changed much since the last time I was here_.' She thought as Botan escorted her threw the chaotic mess and to Koenma's office.

Botan knocked on the two giant doors, before they opened to reveal a separate room attached to the stock market like one. The deity of death and the old master walked in as the door closed behind them. Botan bowed as Genkai gave a bow with her head.

There was nothing really special about this room. It only had a desk with piles of papers on it, four chairs in front of it, and a comfy, though an occupied chair, behind it. Everything seemed to be formulated around that desk.

At that desk, there sat a teenage Koenma. After the Sensui incident almost six years ago, Koenma had decided that he should remain in his teenage form. His father didn't mind too much, for the fact he had respected how much his son grown into a young man; meaning he had earned the right to stay in his teenage form.

Koenma heard the door close and smiled as he stood up, walking over to the two.

"Genkai! It's been what? Ages since you came here."

"Seems like it doesn't it? Last time I was here you were still in your toddler form."

Koenma chuckled.

"Well, I felt I needed a change. I was a toddler for what; 20,000 some years? I think I deserved an upgrade."

They laughed at that.

"Well I think it suits you Koenma-sama." said Botan, a tint of pink on her cheeks.

Koenma smiled at her with a slight pink on his own that didn't go un-noticed by the old master.

'_It's about time they show some feelings for each other._' thought Genkai as she glanced back and forth between them.

Genkai cleared her throat, which snapped the two 'love birds' out of their little blush fest.

"Ahem, right." Koenma said turning to Genkai. "This is a business visit, about one of my ex-volunteer detectives; Kuwabara."

Koenma turned back to his desk, and pushed a side his piles of papers so he could look at both Genkai and Botan, who both sat in one of the chairs.

"Now, after a bit of some negotiation with my father, I was able to get the tape of what happened at Yusuke's birthday party. I've already watched the tape…" Koenma said, looking Genkai in the eyes. "And it's just as we feared."

Genkai sighed, wishing she had a cigarette at this moment.

"This is what I was afraid of. Do we know who was in there before he was?" Genkai asked.

Botan looked at the two.

"In where? What happened at Yusuke's party?" Botan asked, never knowing the reason Koenma had sent her to retrieve Genkai.

"Kuwabara got preggy by a demon that we know…a very possessive one at that." sighed Koenma.

Genkai felt her breath hitch in her throat.

'_So she was right…_' Genkai thought. '_That girl's precognition has grown stronger over these past three years._'

Botan blinked, not able to comprehend what was going on.

"Kuwa-chan is preggy? How?" Botan asked.

Koenma sighed.

"It's a method that hasn't been seen since the late baby boomers period in the 1950's. People say it was because of after all the males came home from war they all got 'jiggy with it' as Will Smith would have called it." Koenma said. (**Disclaimer **on **_Will Smith_** and his song **'Gettin' Jiggy With It'**)

"However, something like **EVERYONE **getting pregnant all at once is a little far fetched, especially how a baby is born. A woman would have to be with a guy at the point right before her 'cycle' started, for her to conceive a child. Or in laymen's terms, right before a girl gets their period, a guy who wanted kids would have to have sex with her right then, when her…." Koenma was never able to finish when Botan stood up, her face red as a tomato and looking a bit pissy.

"Koenma-sama! You're just as bad as Yusuke, if not worse!" she shouted. "That's something private!"

"We're all adults here Botan, or so I thought."

Botan's eyes flashed red, which scared Koenma, before she turned around and stormed out.

Koenma sat in his chair with a huge sweat drop on his forehead, not to mention a migraine.

"Ummm ok…well." Koenma started again. "Right then, well I don't need to explain how a female reproductive organ works so I'll skip that part. The reason for all those babies born that fast was because of something that was named as 'Birth Through Other Means', or also known as BTOM."

"A nicer way to say they got kids from the same way you can get STDs." said Genkai.

"Basically." Koenma said.

He took out a remote control from under his desk and pushed a button. An over sized television screen appearing behind Genkai.

"I watched the video before you came in, wanting to make sure our suspicions weren't true…" Koenma said with a sigh. "But it looks like we were both right."

Koenma pushed a button and on the screen was an over head view of the party. Koenma pushed a few more buttons so they focused on a particular door. They didn't have to wait too long until a familiar haired demon by the name of Yusuke Urameshi stumbled up to the door and entered it, giggling a bit. This earned a snicker from both his former master and his former employer.

It wasn't even five minutes that Yusuke emerged from the room looking a little more then satisfied, not to mention sober. The video didn't follow the demon, but stayed focused on the door. They didn't have to wait too long before a familiar copper headed human rushed into the room, slamming the door and locking it behind him. Koenma pushed another button and it fast forward to 20 minutes later, when Kuwabara came out of the bathroom, looking relieved. This was when Koenma stopped the tape.

Genkai gave a sigh.

"What are we going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know. He deserves to know he is the father, but you know Yusuke, he is already over protective as it is. If he found out Kuwabara was carrying his kid…well, he might become deadly." Koenma said.

"Yes, it might be better to not tell him at all that he is the father. We could tell him that anyone could be the father, and just tell them how it happened." Genkai suggested.

Koenma sat back in his chair and thought about what Genkai had said. He nodded.

"Yes, that could work." Koenma said.

They sat in silence for a little while, before a shuffle outside the door caught their attention.

"**DAMN IT UAMESHI, WE COULD HAVE WAITED FOR HER TO COME BACK AND GET US!"**

Koenma and Genkai froze in their seats.

"…shit." mumbled Koenma.

"**THEY KNOW SOMETHING AND DON'T WANNA TELL US, I WANNA KNOW WHAT THAT IS!**"

He almost dropped the remote as he turned the TV off.

"**SO WHAT IF THEY KNOW, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT'S ANYTHING NEW! JUST LET IT BE URAMESHI. FOR ENMA'S SAKE, I SHOULD BE THE ONE FREAKIN' OUT NOT YOU!"**

"**AND THAT'S WHY I NEED TO DO THIS, FOR YOU, YA IDIOT!"**

Just then, the door slammed opened, and in stomped a pissy Yusuke, followed by a worried and stressed Kuwabara.

"Genkai, why in the seven **HELLS** did you lock Kuwabara in his room, and why did you go see pacifier breathe with out us!" hissed Yusuke. (I like using that line hehehe _winks_)

Yusuke felt like he was having one of Keiko's PMS days. He was pissed when he woke up and found no Genkai. His pissed off feeling went to full blast when he got worried and decided to check on Kuwabara and found his door locked. It took only five seconds for him to solve that problem, making a new one in the door itself. That had woken Kuwabara up and he wasn't too happy. Then Kuwabara had to throw up for another hour, and when Yusuke called Botan, she was being in a bitchy mood and saying something about Koenma and him should hang out together. And now she finds Genkai and Koenma sitting like they were forming a plan. It was just an all around sucky day, and he was in an all around pissy mood.

Koenma composed himself and stood up.

"Well, hello to you too Yusuke." Koenma said.

"Don't give me that innocent crap, Koenma! I know you and grandma over here know something you don't wanna tell me. You better start tellin' me what that is before I have to shove that pacifier six feet down yer throat!" growled Yusuke.

Koenma visibly gulped, but snapped out of it and composed himself…again.

"We were about to get you and Kuwabara. Why don't you sit down first?" Koenma said gesturing to the extra three chairs.

"I bet you were." hissed Yusuke.

"Calm down Urameshi, geeze, he just said that he was gonna get us, so just chill already." Kuwabara said before sitting down.

Kuwabara was worried. He understood why Yusuke was acting the way he was, but unlike his friend, he was able to keep calm. He figured there wasn't anything he could do about it. What happened had happened and no matter how much he wanted to yell and scream, it wouldn't help.

Yusuke noticed how calm his best friend was and gave a defeated sigh. He sat down, which made Koenma give a sigh of relief, before sitting down.

"Before the two of you came in, or rather Yusuke barging in." Koenma started, earning a glare from Yusuke. "Genkai and I were discussing how to tell you the situation."

"So how did it happen, Koenma, and who did it? Who's my baby's dad?" Kuwabara asked, looking Koenma dead in his brown eyes.

"Yeah, and don't lie to us." said Yusuke.

Koenma sighed.

"We don't know who could have done it; with the way it was done anyone at that party could be the father." Koenma said.

"How?" Kuwabara asked.

"After you had that drink, you went to the bathroom right?" Koenma asked.

Kuwabara looked surprised at the demi-god.

"Yeah, for like a half an hour or so. But I didn't tell anybody that, not even Urameshi."

"Did you feel something weird on the seat when you sat down?" Genkai asked.

Kuwabara turned to the old woman.

"What does that have to do with Kuwabara being preggy?" asked an impatient Yusuke.

"Everything, you dimwit, now shut up before I have to lock **YOU** in your room next time." Genkai said.

"Pfff I'd break out."

"With a ward on it?" Genkai said.

Yusuke was about to open his mouth but hesitated. He remembered seeing one of the many demons that lived in the woods around her estate try to go past one of her wards and they were fried like a breaded chicken in grease. After asking Genkai about the ward, he learned that the ward used one's strength against them; the stronger they were the more damage it would inflict.

Yusuke huffed and crossed his arms, with a glare. Genkai had a smirk on her face.

'_Finally, that shut him up._' She thought.

Meanwhile, Kuwabara ignored Yusuke to think about the question.

"I do remember being grossed out by finding something on the seat. But I got up and wiped it off and then sat back down…why? What did I sit it?" Kuwabara asked having a bad feeling he wouldn't like what he heard.

"I'm afraid you sat in a demon's…semen…" Koenma said.

Everyone was silent.

"You mean to tell me I sat in…in a demon's…ewwwwwwwwww!" Kuwabara said his face turning green.

"Can that even happen!" Yusuke asked, shocked that sitting in another guy's semen could get a guy preggy.

"Only with that drink Kuwabara drank." Koenma said.

"I think I'm gonna hurl." Kuwabara said, holding his stomach.

"But who was it?" Yusuke asked, still in shock that something like that could happen. "I mean…that's just the grossest way I can think of to get preggy…but I mean who was it?"

"We're not sure. It could have been anyone in that room who went to the bathroom and…well…jerked off at the toilet…" Koenma said.

Yusuke paled. He remembered after seeing Kuwabara he had headed towards the bathroom. However, everything after that was a bit fuzzy. He was drunk after all, and it wasn't until after he was done that he could remember things better.

'_Was it me?_' Yusuke thought. '_Is Kuwa…is he carrying **MY** baby?_'

He turned to the guy and saw he was a little better, but still had a tint of green in his face.

'_Naw…I mean if I was I would have known, being a demon and all…right?_'

"I know this might be a bit…strange for you, Kuwabara, but once the baby is born we will find the father and tell him." Genkai said.

'_Or he'll find us after seeing that child. May Enma help us if he turns out to not only look but act like Yusuke._' Genkai thought.

Kuwabara sighed. It was all too much to take in. He couldn't believe the same way someone can get STDs and other sexual transmitted diseases, which you can get by sitting on a public bathroom, gave him a baby; and it was his best friend's toilet not some strange one he didn't know who did what on.

'This is gonna be one hell ofa nine months…' Kuwabara thought.

It was at this moment the doors to the room opened, catching everyone's attention.

"Excuse me Koenma, but Hiei and I….were…wondering….if…Yusuke? Kuwabara?" said the familiar red head and green eyed fox.

Both Kuwabara and Yusuke stood up out of their seats and turned towards the door, Kuwabara knocking his chair over as he did. In the door way, was a surprised Kurama, and a surprised yet messed up Hiei. He had hives all over his body and he looked like one big blister. Kuwabara had to cover his mouth in order to keep himself from bursting out in laughter.

Hiei's eyes blazed at Yusuke. Yusuke laughed nervously and waved at the two.

"Oh…hehe hi guys. Man Hiei what happened to you?" Yusuke said with a silly look.

Hiei's eyes turned redder at the question, and he advanced towards the former spirit detective.

"You know perfectly well what happened Detective." hissed Hiei, reaching for his katanna.

Yusuke 'eeped' and hid behind Kuwabara, peeking out from behind his back.

Hiei snickered.

"You think THAT would stop me?" he said, taking out his katanna and getting ready to run the two of them threw.

"**YOU WOULDN'T HURT A PREGGY PERSON WOULD YOU!"** shouted a desperate Yusuke.

A clank of metal hitting the floor was the only sound heard; when Hiei dropped his katanna; his eyes wide.

Kuwabara was stunned but snapped out of it to growl.

"Damn it Urameshi! Can't you keep it a secret!"

"Well I'm sorry, but Hiei's scary when he's pissed off!" said Yusuke in his defense.

In the doorway stood a stunned Kurama.

"Yusuke…but…I…we thought you were straight? How can you be preggy?" Kurama asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara both sweat dropped at the fox's statement.

"Not me, him!" Yusuke said pointing to Kuwabara. "You think I'd let anyone stick it to me?"

There was another long pause, before Kuwabara turned around and grabbed his best friend by his collar.

"**YOU IDIOT**! You weren't supposed to tell them! That's why you avoided them all day yesterday, don't ya remember that!" Kuwabara shouted.

Before Yusuke could say another word, a thud was heard. Everyone turned to find that Hiei had passed out. Everyone sweat dropped at this.

Genkai sighed.

"I need a drink." She said, shaking her head.

HAHAHHAHA! Now isn't **THAT **original? I hope some of you guys were able to read up to this part ; Anyway, I hope I still am able to keep you guys as readers even with that (_sweat drops_) and trust me...Kuwa's gonna have on **HECK** of a pregnancy! Also, think about something that is suppose to happen every three years at the end of the series and you'll have a clue where I'm heading with this (_winks_).

Ok please read and review! Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!!

I know I know ; you all wanna kill me but I'm sorry but I've been busy with a few things and haven't been able to type anything up; also I got a bit stuck but now I'm good hahaha.

Also, I'm a co-owner of a yaio RP site which isn't doing that well ; with only three players, which includes me, the owner, and my friend known as Eye of Ra from AFF. We need more people.

http://groups. check it out and see if you want to join.

Anyway, yes I'm a member on the site and I'm a character name Daichi Dai for short.

Well I guessI'll stop the chit chatting now and just let you guys enjoy what I have so enjoy!!!

**Disclamier:** See chapter one

* * *

**Chapter 7: What the Hell?!**

A groan escaped his lips as feeling came back to his body. His eyes blinked opened, his Jagen eye remaining closed behind the bandana. His vision was blurry, though he wished his hearing was instead.

"Man Hiei! You pass out **WAY** too easily! You should see a doctor about that, not to mention those hives."

"Shut it detective." hissed Hiei as he sat up.

He found himself lying on a couch that wasn't in there before he and Kurama walked in on the little meeting.

"I don't blame you though. Kuwabara reacted the same way." Yusuke said, jerking his head towards Kuwabara.

Both boys glared at Yusuke, who shrunk away and hid behind Kurama, who sighed.

A clearing of a throat caught everyone's attention and found it was Genkai with a grim and serious look over her face.

"Kurama, Hiei. Now that you know about Kuwabara's…present situation, you must know the dangers you present to him in this state." Genkai stated.

Kurama looked critical at the old master. He could tell there was more to the situation that made everyone on edge. Hiei glanced over to his friend and mate. He knew by the look on his mate's face that he noticed the same thing his Jagen eye was sensing even through its ward. Hiei got up and stood next to his mate, who was in front of Koenma.

Kuwabara took this opportunity to sit down on the couch, feeling a bit dizzy. Yusuke watched his friend do so, his face filled with a bit of concern.

"It isn't a normal situation." Koenma said. "Not like anything you all are involved in ends up 'normal' but that's besides the point. Kuwabara is indeed preggy, but there is one problem. He is still a virgin."

Hiei and Kurama looked stunned.

"It was a demon at Yusuke's party if you must know, and we aren't sure who that demon is." He added.

"But how? Who did this to him?" Kurama asked.

Koenma sighed, aggravated at having to repeat himself again.

Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara and then at the hand he rested on his stomach. It was obvious that Kuwabara didn't notice that he was rubbing his stomach.

'_For his sake, I hope whoever the guy is doesn't hurt him._' Yusuke thought before sitting next to his buddy.

Kuwabara blinked and looked over to see his best friend giving him a sad, yet encouraging smile. Kuwabara smiled back and gave a sigh lying back into the couch. He couldn't explain it, but for some reason he felt like he wanted to snuggle.

Yusuke continued to listen to the conversation Koenma and Genkai had with Hiei and Kurama, never noticing the weird look his preggy best friend was giving him.

"So what you're telling us is that Kuwabara's preggy…" Kurama started.

"…but still hasn't been claimed? Do you take me for a fool?" Hiei snorted.

"I must agree with Hiei on this, I understand how the drink could make him fertile for 24 hours, having dealt with such plants as Yoko Kurama, but it still requires for…err…well intercourse for it to occur all the same."

Koenma sighed and massaged his head. He was just glad Genkai was here, or else he would have had a hissy fit earlier in the conversation.

"There was always other ways to get pregnant, Kurama. For example, most woman who have un-fertile husbands, yet still want kids use a sperm donor." Genkai said.

"What does **THAT** have to do with Kuwabara getting him self preggy?" asked an annoyed Hiei.

Kurama gave his lover a warning glare before turning back to the old master.

"What are you saying, Genkai? That one of the demon's at Yusuke's party acted as a sperm donor?"

"Not exactly. It is more like an accidentally sperm donor, though this kind of 'accident' hasn't happened since the baby boom of the thirties, and even then it was more so on purpose; while this time it was pure accident; pure stupidity on the 'donors' s part." She said, taking a quick glance towards Yusuke, which no one noticed, not even Kurama him self.

Kurama and Hiei's eyes widened. They were around back then, and knew **EXACTLY** what had gone down back then.

"You don't mean…" Kurama said stunned.

Genkai nodded.

"**WHAT THE HELL?**!"

Everyone turned around.

Both Hiei and Kurama began to laugh while a smirk passed Genkai's lips. The only one not finding this amusing; other then Yusuke that is, was Koenma. He wished this business would be taken more serious then what everyone was treating it to be.

On the couch, Yusuke was getting a hug like glomp from one preggy Kuwabara. He had a content smile on his lips as his eyes were closed. His right leg was comfortable as it covered both of Yusuke's legs, and his arms wrapped around Yusuke's neck as his head was nestled under his chin. He was more then 'comfy' looking, and poor Yusuke was redder then a beet.

"What the Hell Kuwabara?! What are you doing?" Yusuke shrieked.

Kuwabara didn't open his eyes or let go of Yusuke, instead he held on tighter.

"You're so soft and cuddly. And I just wanted to snuggle….and don't say that sounds 'girly' 'cause it's not ok?! And just deal with it 'cause I'm not feelin' myself…." Sniffed Kuwabara.

Yusuke's eyes widened at the sniff.

"Kuwa…? Are you…are you crying?!"

Kuwabara buried his head into Yusuke's chest, which the warm liquid seeped through his shirt gave him the answer he needed.

"He's pregnant, Yusuke." Genkai said. "His emotions are going to be all over the place, meaning soon he is going to have mood swings and who knows what else, since we are not sure which demon impregnated him, and how he is going to handle all the hormonal drives. That is another reason I suggested that you leave him to me for nine months."

Yusuke looked at Genkai and then at the shivering and crying man that was almost curled up to him. He felt his heart break at the scene and without thinking, wrapped his arms around Kuwabara. For some strange reason or another, Kuwabara felt much better after feeling Yusuke holding him as he did and began to feel tired. He hadn't slept well the night before and feeling the body heat from his best friend, not to mention feeling security in those arms, made it all the more reason to just fall asleep.

A light snore was the groups only clue that Kuwabara was asleep. Yusuke smiled down at him best friend, curled up in his lap; kind of reminded him of a cat. Yusuke shook his head.

'_Kuwabara's the one with the cat fetish_.' He thought to himself with a smirk.

Kurama and Hiei smirked at each other, finding the scene amusing.

Genkai cleared her throat again, getting everyone's attention focused on her once again.

"Since you two now know what is going on, you must know you would only be in the way if you got involved."

Kurama began to objected, but Hiei beat him to it.

"The fox and I are happily mated and neither of us would go after him even if he is going to give off the scent of an unmated virgin human with child."

Kurama smiled at his lover and nodded, wrapping his arms around Hiei's shoulder, who purred from the contact.

Yusuke bit his lip, holding back his laugh at how much of a cat he sounded and imagining Kuwabara, if he were awake, thinking the little fire demon to be half cat demon too.

"Be that as it may," Koenma started. "I can't afford another **Chapter Black** Incident. If this gets out it won't be just Kuwabara's neck, but my own. My father just allowed me back into his trust! Something like this would get me back to square one, and since you two have too much connection with the demon world, you both would be a liability; especially you Hiei."

Hiei glared at Koenma.

"How's that?" Yusuke asked, not understanding what the huge deal was, it wasn't like Hiei; though he worked in makai, would be the kind to gossip at his daily 'search for humans' job.

"Yusuke, how dense can you really be?" Genkai asked, with a sigh.

Yusuke was about to argue, but the movement in his lap made him quiet.

"The tournament is coming up." She sighed.

Yusuke looked at her for a moment before realization came.

"That's right! It's been three years since the last one!" he said.

"Meaning, there will be more demon activity and more focus on not only Yusuke, but my mate as well as my self!" Kurama said realization coming to him as well.

"Shi#t." Hiei said, realizing the trouble they could all be in now.

Koenma sat down, glad they finally figured out the urgency, but was worn out from the talk he had with them all.

"Mean, Yusuke, you have to try hard to keep your self from their view if you want to keep Kuwabara safe. The tournament is in less then nine months away. Meaning, you must train and make sure no one else figures out Kuwabara's secret."

"What should Hiei and I do, Genkai?" Kurama asked.

"I guess you two should train with Yusuke, and help him watch Kuwabara. However, if any of you lead me to believe you can't control your hormones; I will put a ward on your ass so fast you won't be able to move for a week, got me?" Genkai said.

She smirked seeing she had them in full understanding.

After waking Kuwabara up, which Yusuke really didn't want to do, they all headed back to Genkai's temple. However, they ran into a few people they didn't expect to see….

* * *

Ok guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this made up for it . 

Later!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys!! I know I know ; you all wanna kill me but I'm sorry but I've been busy with a few things and haven't been able to type anything up; also I got a bit stuck but now I'm good hahaha.

This is a bit longer then the other chapters, but it should be only because it is here where the father is! Yes people finally the long wait is over, but that doesn't mean the story is over, oh no. Hahahahaa it's **FAR** from over yet. At the end of this chapter I'll tell you who the pairing is with Kuwabara and then you guys can drool over it hahaha.

Well I guessI'll stop the chit chatting now and just let you guys enjoy what I have so enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One**.

* * *

**Chapter 8:** **And the Father Is who?!**

A portal was opened up and all of them jumped out and onto Genkai's property.

"Man, I'm glad to be back here." Kuwabara said, leaning against Yusuke.

"Still tired?" Yusuke asked, looking at his friend at his side.

"Well there ya are!"

Everyone froze and turned around. There, behind them was Chuu, Jin, Rinku, and Toya!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" asked Yusuke, getting a tighter grip on Kuwabara who looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"Well we stopped at Urameshi's house to see if Kuwa-chan was ok but he wasn't there so we figured you guys were here training with Genkai." Jin said.

"We figured we would train too." Rinku added.

"What's wrong?" Toya asked, noticing something wasn't right.

Chuu's face looked as if he was in thought and he tilted his head to the side. His eye brow rose a bit before he walked forward, towards Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kuwabara tensed and subconsciously rested his hand protectively over his stomach. Yusuke tensed as well and his grip on his friend tightened. Hiei and Kurama both shifted forward to try and help if they could.

Chuu stopped in front of the two, looking down at Kuwabara who had a mixture of fear and a '_motherly_' look in his eyes. He sniffed the air once before his eyes widened. Genkai, who was watching decided to intercept anything that might happen.

"You see that he's fine and as for the training, I already got more students then I can handle this year." She said.

"Awww but you promised to train us this year too." Rinku whined.

"Ya, why can'tcha train us too?" Jin asked.

"We are training with her." Hiei stated, giving a glare to the demons.

He may not have liked Kuwabara, but he wouldn't let him get hurt. He was loyal to his team, and even if he didn't like Kuwabara as a team mate he wouldn't abandon him.

Before any fight could start with that comment, Chuu's face turned into a huge grin and without warning he picked up Kuwabara and hugged him, surprising Yusuke as well as everyone else. Kuwabara was too stunned to say or do anything.

"I can't believe it! I'm a father!!" Chuu said, hugging Kuwabara to him and kissing the top of his head.

Genkai's mouth fell open; if there was a cigarette in her mouth it would have surely fallen out. She recovered, but everyone else didn't seem to recover fast enough.

"What do you mean?" she asked, more then confused.

'_The tape showed Yusuke was the last one in the bathroom before Kuwabara entered._' She thought. '_could we be wrong_?'

"Oh," Chuu said, looking down at the still stunned Yusuke. "I mean '**WE'LL**' be fathers." He winked at Yusuke who at this point shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about and put Kuwabara down before I **MAKE** you put him down." Yusuke growled.

Chuu looked down at Yusuke and then at everyone around him, before looking back down at Kuwabara and realized that one he was basically killing the 'daddy' of his child and let him go. The second thing he noticed was everyone was confused and/or pissed at him.

Kuwabara backed away a bit and found himself pulled behind Yusuke who held his hand protectively while standing in front of him. He wasn't sure if he heard correctly, but he thought he heard Chuu say that he **AND** Yusuke were fathering **HIS** child.

"Now, tell me what you mean by '_We'll be fathers_?'" Yusuke asked, glaring up at Chuu.

Chuu laughed.

"Ya serious! Ha! Ya don't smell it? The scent of yer self on 'im? You can't feel a bit of your energy comin' off 'im? I can smell and feel mine an' yer's comin' off 'im; that only means he's carryin' our babes, Yusuke." Chuu said with a grin, before a confused look crossed his face. "What I don't understand is how I got him preggy? I can understand Urameshi, but I haven't done anythin' other then carry 'im home." Chuu said.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Yusuke's face turned redder then a tomato.

"Are you saying that me and Kuwabara had sex?!" Yusuke growled, letting go of a stunned Kuwabara, and getting into Chuu's face.

Chuu looked a bit shocked and blinked down at Yusuke.

"Ya mean you two aren't together?" Chuu asked.

Yusuke's face flattered a bit before his anger came back.

"**NO WE'RE NOT TOGETHER**!!"

"Oh." Chuu said, looking towards Kuwabara who was still trying to figure out whether if he should cry, run, scream, or just pass out; or maybe all of the above.

"Well then…you wouldn't mind if I take 'im then right?"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?! I know I act like a '_lady's man'_ but I'm more of a '_man's man_' if ya know what I mean. I've had my eye on Kuwabara for a while now, but I thought you two were an '_item_' since you're so protective of 'im and all." Chuu said.

Yusuke just looked at Chuu, he couldn't speak.

"So I'll take that as a yes." He said, walking around Yusuke and standing in front of Kuwabara. "So what do ya say? Since you are carryin' my babe and Urameshi's, an' it seems you're not together, I can make up for his slack."

Kuwabara blinked up at Chuu, their height only being a foot off of each other; Chuu standing at 7'5". Chuu took Kuwabara's hand in his, as a faint blush crossed both of their cheeks.

"I'm serious. I don't care how I got you preggy, but I just want you to be with me. I promise to take care of you and our child, and I'll love Urameshi's too if he doesn't want it." Chuu said.

Kuwabara was stunned and didn't know what to say. He shook his head, clearing it and was about to **FINALLY** speak when he felt Chuu pulled away from his hands and Yusuke standing in front of him again, his arms out stretched as if to protect him from Chuu.

"What do you mean '_pick up the slack'_? And who the hell said that I wouldn't want my own kid?! I didn't even know he was carrying my kid! I mean, damn…he's my best friend and it happened at my birthday party…in my own damn bathroom but still….I can't believe I missed it." Yusuke said, looking out into space.

"Wait, the bathroom?" Toya asked.

The three looked around and remembered that they had an audience, and sweat dropped at forgetting about them.

"Yeah," Kuwabara finally said.

He figured if he ignored the two 'idiots' who were fighting over him like if he didn't have any say in this whole thing and treating him like a 'chick', then he could figure everything out with out them. The two 'idiots' being Chuu and especially Yusuke.

"How in the three worlds did that happen?" Jin asked.

Kuwabara looked at Jin and gave him a glare.

"It was because of that drink you gave me!"

Jin jumped and blinked his eyes.

"Me?"

"Yes you!" Kuwabara growled, finding that he was getting angry about the whole situation. "If you hadn't given me that drink, I wouldn't have gone to the bathroom and came out preggy from both Chuu and Yusuke! Hell, I should have known it was Chuu because of that look he had coming out of there but Yusuke…Yusuke shocked me….but it makes sense…he seemed sober when I came out."

Kuwabara sighed and calmed down a bit and looked at Jin.

"Sorry Jin, I didn't mean to explode but I've been so emotional lately that I don't know how to react."

Kuwabara jumped when he felt two arms wrap around him. He blushed and looked up, a bit surprised to find it was Chuu and not Yusuke.

"Don't worry mate, I'll be here to help you along with your emotions. I still don't understand how you got preggy from a drink and goin' to the bathroom? I know I jerked off on the toilet but…" his eyes widened.

Yusuke didn't know why, but he didn't like seeing Chuu holding Kuwabara the way he was. He clenched his fist, but he didn't move.

"Ewwwww you mean he got preggy from sitting in his…" Rinku started but was cut off by Jin who covered his mouth, along with Toya.

"We got the picture." Toya said.

"Yeah, ya don't have ta describe anymore then ya need ta." Jin added with a sweat drop.

Chuu turned Kuwabara around and held his shoulders, looking down into Kuwabara's eyes which were shifting from blue to brown.

"I didn't mean….I….I'm sorry Kuwabara. I didn't mean to do dat to you, not like that anyway."

Kuwabara blushed at the implications of that last comment.

"Well its not the most '_pretty_' way but at least it's a demon I know and not one I don't….but wait, how can you **AND** Urameshi make me preggy?" Kuwabara asked, his mind finally grasping that concept.

"I think I can explain that one." Genkai said.

She had been listening to everything and was thinking about the entire situation. She had figured out what was going on and it still wasn't pretty.

"Since Chuu is an aura alchemist, he can alloy his demonic aura with something else to create something. He mostly uses alcohol to combine with his aura and which in turn creates his attacks. In this case, however the alcohol was '_jerked_' out along with his aura and in turn needed something else to use as an alloy. It was then Yusuke's '_seed_' was used and they both combined into what Kuwabara sat in."

Everyone just looked at Genkai. It was all too much.

"So you're saying is that what Kuwabara has in him is a mixture of all three of us or just me and Chuu?" Yusuke asked.

'_This is nuts!_' he thought.

"I'm not sure Yusuke. All I know is whatever it is it is both yours and Chuu's baby and Kuwabara's carrying it. That means you both have to stay here. Now that I know what exactly happened I know that Kuwabara will be safer with the two of you."

"No offense to Chuu, but I think I can protect Kuwabara by my self." Yusuke said, glaring at Chuu, who still had Kuwabara's shoulder.

He glared back, pulling Kuwabara into a hug.

"If ya call this protectin' 'im I'll say yer doin' a poor job of it." Chuu said.

"I can change that." Yusuke growled, looking ready to charge up for a spirit blast or something worse.

Kuwabara struggled in Chuu's arms which caused him to let go. He backed away and avoided Yusuke's grasp as well. This earned him a weird look from both of the father's of his baby.

"This is just too much. You two are acting like two jealous boy friends finding out their girl cheated on them and are attacking the other guy to '_own rights_' to the girl. I'm no girl and you both know that I can defend myself. I need time to think about all this. It's too much and damn it I'm sounding like a girl!" Kuwabara said.

He looked at the two who seemed to be quiet and looking a bit '_guilty_'. Kuwabara turned to Genkai.

"Master Genkai, I think I'm going to take a shower and pass out in my room now if you don't mind. I think I just need to sleep over this whole thing."

"Of course" Genkai said with a nod of her head.

Kuwabara gave both guys a glare to tell them not to follow him and he rushed off into the temple.

Kurama and Hiei looked at each other and nodded.

"Genkai would it be alright if Hiei and I keep watch outside Kuwabara's room?" Kurama asked, and after glancing at Chuu and Yusuke's faces added. "Out side his window that is to make sure no one bothers him for the night."

Kurama grabs Hiei and the two walk towards where Kuwabara's room was.

Genkai watched the two go and turned back to the rest of the demons. She sighed.

'This is going to be one hell of a night, let alone nine months.' She thought.

"Ok ladies we're going to have to build up a secure area for tonight and then talk about what we'll do for the next nine months."

"What about the tourney?" Rinku asked.

"Yeah that's right!" Toya said.

"Think of this as your training." Genkai said. "Now, Yusuke and Chuu will watch outside Kuwabara's door, while Jin, Rinku, and Toya you will switch with Hiei and Kurama half way through the night; meaning this first half you sleep."

"What about you?" Yusuke asked, with an annoyed look on his face.

"I'll be sleeping. Night boys and talk to you tomorrow." She said, turning and walking into her temple, a smirk on her lips as she could see them in her mind the guys falling anime style over behind her as she walked away.

Yusuke cursed after his old master before turning to look at Chuu. He wasn't where he last saw him and looked around, finding him already heading towards the temple. He growled and followed after him; knowing where the man was heading and not liking one bit.

Jin, Rinku, and Toya looked at each other.

"Well, this sure is gonna be an interesting nine months eh?" Jin said.

"Yup." Toya said, shaking his head.

"I feel bad for Kuwabara." Rinku said.

They all nodded to that and on that note split up and patrolled the large property.

* * *

Well guys what did you think? Hahahaha never expected that eh? Ok the pairing for this story, if you haven't guessed it by now is: 

Yusuke/Kuwabara/Chuu Kuwabara always Uke though

It's never been done before.

Ok guys, I'm sorry for the long wait, but I hope this made up for it .

Later!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!!!

I know I know; I haven't updated this for a while but I moved all of my stories on my laptop and in order to post now I need to transfer the chapters and stuff onto a disk and then load on this computer that I am using right now...and I moved them all to my lap top for two reasons: One, I now have more space on this computer to make AMVs _big grin_, and Secondly, I put them on my lap top so I can work on them whenever and where ever I am and even when I can't get on this computer which usually happens smiles.

Ok guys, again, sorry about the wait; but I really hope you all enjoy this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 9: **Share and Share Alike**

Yusuke ran after Chuu, catching up to the man who was half way to Kuwabara's 'room'. He grabbed Chuu's arm and turned him around.

"Let's get one thing straight." Yusuke said, not letting go of Chuu's arm. "You do **ANYTHING **to him and I mean **ANYTHING**, I'll rip you a new asshole; got me?" he growled.

Chuu glared down at Yusuke, putting his free hand on his hip.

"Like I'd hurt the guy? He's carrin' my babe ya know. Besides, like I already told you, I like the guy. Now unless you wanna keep my arm, I want it back." Chuu said.

Yusuke glared up at Chuu and huffed, letting go of his arm. Chuu's glare vanished and turned into a great big grin, before putting Yusuke into a head lock and ruffed up his hair.

"Come on Urameshi! We're gonna be fathers! We shouldn't be fightin'! We gotta work together and keep our Kuwabara safe; along with our babes." He said, letting go of Yusuke; who's hair was a disheveled mess now and his look was a bit sour.

Yusuke ran his hands through his hair, trying to fix the mess Chuu made with it. He watched Chuu grin at him before continuing towards Kuwabara's room.

"Besides, we got nine months to decide which one of us is gonna mate 'im after the babes are born." Chuu added.

Yusuke looked at Chuu for a moment before catching up to the man and walking next to him, his head tilted up at the tall man.

"What do you mean by that?!" he asked.

He wasn't liking this situation at all. He wasn't sure why it was bothering him so much; however Yusuke was figuring it was because he known Kuwabara forever and he was his best friend.

"What? You don't know what a mate is? Geeze Urameshi! I thought you got the demon stuff down by now! It's like a human weddin' like thing, but between two demons or a demon and a human. It's a life partner like thing." Chuu said, continuing to walk, and could see the door to Kuwabara's room in sight.

"I know what a mate is!" Yusuke growled.

"Then what's the problem?" Chuu asked, stopping at Kuwabara's room and leaning against it, crossing his arms in front of him with a raised eye brow.

Yusuke walked past Chuu and leaned against the other side crossing his arms in front of him. If one were to look at the two; they would remind you of those jade Chinese dogs that you see and were used to guard buildings from evil spirits and such.

"I don't know. I just…I just don't like this whole thing…." sighed Yusuke, brushing his hand through his now un-geled hair.

Chuu glanced at Yusuke.

"And ya think I do? I'm just as much buggin' out 'bout this thing as much as you are." Chuu said.

Yusuke turned to Chuu. Chuu sighed and looked up to at the ceiling.

"This wasn't the way I wanted to make a family ya know. I wanted ta mate the guy first and then have many kids." He sighed again.

Chuu looked over to Yusuke, who was looking at him.

"I really like 'im Urameshi. If I knew you two weren't together I would've asked 'im ta mate me awhile ago."

Yusuke's eyes widened. His heart felt tight, so tight he thought he couldn't breath. He clenched his fist for a few moments before relaxing it.

Before Yusuke could say anything, they heard a door open. Both looked towards the steamy filled door to find a dripping wet Kuwabara walking out of the bathroom that was across from his room. Sure he had a bathroom in his room, but it didn't have any soap, or shampoo in it. So, he decided to just take a shower in that bathroom. He thought his shower would be fast and that he would have some peace.

He had a towel around his waist and one on his head, which he was using to scrub his hair dry. His shirt and pants were draped on one of his arms, as he dried his hair.

Both Yusuke and Chuu stared at the man; who was the topic they were talking about not only seconds ago. Neither of them could look away from the not only half naked man in front of them; but who was still wet from his shower. Water droplets still dribbled down his white, ripped, skin; which seemed to make the nice formed muscles shine in the dim light from the bathroom; the steam not helping any dirty thoughts keep at bay.

Yusuke gulped, his eyes wide as his pants seemed to feel a bit tighter. He had seen his best friend without a shirt before; hell he even seen him in just boxers. However, the sight in front of him; a hot steamy wet Kuwabara, with only a towel; a small one by the way just stopping mid thigh, well he just wanted to jump his best friend and do 'naughty' things to him. Yusuke's face turned red and he shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind.

Chuu, however was redder then a tomato and practically drooling from the sight. He had only seen the man half naked before. However, this left little room for the imagination! Which, was something he didn't mind one bit. His eyes followed one of the small droplets of water creep from the base of his collar bone and make its slow journey downwards, over his puffed out chest and his flexing muscles; which were working on drying his orange locks of hair.

Kuwabara took a step out into the hallway and seemed to freeze. His hands stopped their movements. His entire body went stiff. It seemed his awareness had picked up on the two men, who were still staring at him. Kuwabara peeked out from under the towel that was still on his head. His face turned red.

"Damn it Urameshi! Chuu! Can't a guy get some privacy!" Kuwabara growled, throwing the towel from his head and throwing it at Yusuke, while throwing his clothes at Chuu.

Both men jumped and caught the items thrown at them, before they heard a door slam. They both blinked and turned to Kuwabara's door; which Kuwabara just ran into and slammed behind him. They heard a lock not too soon after.

"Perverts!" came from behind the door.

Yusuke snapped out of the stupor first.

"It's not like we saw anything important! I mean, it's nothing I haven't seen before!" Yusuke huffed, a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up Urameshi! So what if you've seen me in my boxers before! That's different!" growled Kuwabara through the door.

"Yeah, only by the fact you were wet!" Yusuke shouted, a grin on his face now.

There was a struggling with the door lock before a flustered and now in his boxers Kuwabara standing in the door way, before growling in Yusuke's face.

"Shut up Urameshi! I thought I wouldn't see anyone for a while! Besides, this bathroom doesn't have soap and shampoo since you **DID** break the door to my **OTHER** room!" Kuwabara growled.

"Hey! If Genkai hadn't locked your door and make me freak out then I wouldn't have torn it off!" Yusuke growled back.

The two had a face off for a little while longer before, Chuu; who was trying to memorize the skin that was visible into his mind; decided to interrupt.

"Cut it out you two!" he said. "No rough house'in when ya carrin' my…our kids." He said, folding his arms over his chest.

Both men blinked, having forgotten about Chuu and turned to him. Kuwabara sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah…I'll have to kick yer ass after the baby's born, Urameshi." Kuwabara said.

"Feh, like you could before you got preggy?" Yusuke snorted.

Kuwabara's eye brow twitched, and Yusuke flinched. He realized a bit too late that his comment might have been too harsh. It wasn't Kuwabara's fault he got pregnant; in fact in all reality it was Yusuke's fault.

Kuwabara sighed and glared at Yusuke, who shrunk back a bit; before going back into his room.

"Night." Kuwabara said before closing and locking the door behind him.

Yusuke sighed and leaned against the wall.

Chuu began to laugh, causing Yusuke to glare at him.

"Hahaha, he gave it to ya good." Chuu said, patting Yusuke's shoulder; hard.

Yusuke rubbed his shoulder and glared at Chuu.

"Shut up." He muttered.

Outside Kuwabara's window…

Kurama and Hiei sat underneath the window, looking out into the woods and using their mere presence to scare off any demons that lived in Genkai's forest.

The two sat in silence for a moment.

"Hiei." Kurama said, not looking at his mate.

"Hm?"

"I'm worried about Kuwabara-kun."

"Hn, don't. He's strong for a human. He'll be fine." Hiei said, closing his eyes and looking like he would fall asleep any minute; which wasn't the case.

"It's not that I'm worried about."

Hiei opened one eye to look over towards his life lover.

"I'm not sure…but I'm afraid that his heart will be broken. Yusuke is so stubborn…you noticed it to haven't you? Even more now that he learned that he's the one of the fathers…he has feelings for Kuwabara. What's worse, it seems Chuu has them for our human friend as well. I'm not sure Kuwabara's heart can take it." Kurama sighed.

Hiei grunted, and put his hand on top of one of Kurama's; one of the rare moments he showed his love for his fox when not in the seclusion of their bedroom.

"You worry too much." He snorted.

Kurama looked at Hiei, who's eyes were once again closed. He smiled and chuckled.

"You're probably right."

"I am right."

"Alright Hiei."

"Stop having the last word fox." Hiei grunted, a thin smile on his lips.

"Make me, dragon." Kurama said with a shine in his eyes.

Hiei, his eyes still closed, gave a devilish smirk, before grabbing Kurama's hand and pulling him into his lap. He looked up into Kurama's eyes before pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Kurama moaned into the kiss, feeling Hiei's fang nibbling on his bottom lip.

Both jumped when they heard the window above them open with a slam.

"God damn it! Could you two **PLEASE **make out somewhere else!" Kuwabara growled, sticking his head out of the window.

Kurama looked up with a light blush on his cheeks while Hiei looked pissed. He hadn't spend any quality time with his lover since a little before Yusuke's party. It had taken a week for him to get the fox to believe his story of where he was during the party. It wasn't his fault that Shishi turned small after getting drunk and got himself stuck in a tree. And it certainly wasn't his fault that Suzaku asked him to help get his lover down! No sir, it wasn't his fault in the least.

"Sorry Kuwabara-kun." Kurama said, getting off of Hiei, who continued to growl.

"Hmph." Hiei responded, with a glare at the disturbing human.

So what if he was preggy! He wanted to kill the human for interrupting his 'play time'!

Kuwabara nodded, happy that he could get some sleep tonight without any unnecessary distractions and closed and locked the window.

He walked back over to his bed and curled up next to Eikichi, who was asleep on the pillow. He pulled the covers over him and stared up at the ceiling. He gave a sigh.

'_Why me?_' he thought. '_Why always me? I mean, what did I do to deserve this? Its not like I didn't want kids; but like this? Never in a million **YEARS** did I think my first kid would be between my best friend and a demon who I know and to top it off; I'm still a virgin._'

He sighed and turned over onto his side, pulling his cat to his chest, who only yawned before cuddling up into him.

"My life totally and utterly sucks…" he mumbled before closing his eyes and trying to fall asleep; hoping he would be able to sleep; and even more so hope that it would be smooth sailing until the baby was born.

Jin, Rinku, and Toya did a once over the property before deciding to join the other two demons; finding Kurama a bit flushed and Hiei a bit annoyed.

"It seems you two were havin' a wee bit fun now weren't cha?" laughed Jin.

"It would seem so." Snickered Toya.

Rinku only giggled, which caused Kurama to sweat drop and Hiei to growl.

"Shut up." He growled.

"Now don't get pissy eh? We're here to relieve ya!" Jin said.

"Ya! We can watch the rest of the night!" Rinku added.

"Don't worry, we will get you if anything happens." Toya said.

Before Kurama could say a word, Hiei picked up his fox demon and ran off, leaving the three demons in his dust; confused and sweat dropping.

"Well, that was weird." Rinku said, before sitting down under the window.

The other two followed in suit.

"So what should we do now?" Jin asked.

"Wait until the sun rises." Toya said.

Jin yawned. "Wake me up in a while eh?" he said before falling asleep.

"Me too." Rinku yawned before passing out as well.

Toya sweat dropped and sighed.

'_This is going to be a long night…_' he thought, before lying against the window and looking out for the rest of the night; while his comrades slept.

* * *

Well guys I hope you liked that chapter and please read and review! Later!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own**YuYu Hakusho**, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Hey everyone!!

I know, a while since I updated again right? ; sorry about that. A lot of stuff has been happening ; Anyway, I don't have much to say today, I'm basically written out haha.

I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following people: not in any particular order mind you

Kira, Nette, and Kat. You three keep pushing me to update and it only gets done with you guys '_bothering_' me about it haha.

**WARNING: This chapter has a lot of cursing in it sooo yeah sweat drops I blame Yusuke's dirty mouth haha. That's the only warning ok...ENJOY!! **

* * *

**Chapter 10: WTF Is Going On?!**

Nothing happened for the entire night, which made everyone feel much more at ease when the sun rose the next day. It was a beautiful sunrise, for those who were awake that is. Toya had woken up Jin earlier in the night, so he could sleep and he was now the first one to open his eyes and wake up from the long night. He looked over to see Rinku curled up next to Jin who seemed to be asleep, with his arms folded and behind his head. However Toya knew how he looked when asleep and he certainly was not asleep. He chuckled at the scene, that was before him. It was rather cute to see Rinku snuggling up to Jin like he was his mother.

Jin opened one of his eyes and gave Toya a toothy smile.

"Good morn' Toya."

"Good morning Jin. It seems you comfortable, hm?" Toya said with a smirk.

Jin chuckled.

"Do you want to join?" Jin said, both eyes open now; winking at Toya.

Toya laughed.

"Maybe another time, right now I think we should wake up Rinku and go get Hiei and Kurama…if we can find them that is." He said with a smirk.

Jin nodded.

"Wit how fast of 'em shot outta 'ere it could take a wee bit to find 'em." Jin said, with a chuckle.

"Yo, Rinku, wakey wakey." Jin said, shaking him a bit.

Rinku yawned and shifted before sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"Is it morning already?" he asked, looking at Jin and Toya, who both smiled at him.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked.

"Nothin'." Jin said.

"We're going to get Hiei and Kurama. Stay here until we get back ok?"

"Alright." Rinku said, stretching and leaning against the house, his hands behind his head.

Jin and Toya got up and went off to look for the two demons.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the temple it was an even cuter scene. Sometime during the night, Yusuke had crashed. When that happened, he fell over, his head landing into Chuu's lap. Chuu blushed but chuckled at how cute Yusuke looked resting in his lap. He pulled Yusuke all the way into his lap and had him basically sitting in his lap, while resting against Chuu's chest. Chuu wrapped his arms around Yusuke and had fallen asleep just like that.

Of course he still wanted Kuwabara to be his mate; however, he had an eye on the two of them for a while now, and wouldn't mind mating with both of them. He hoped that Yusuke would be willing to do such a thing, not to mention Kuwabara. Though, he didn't doubt Kuwabara wouldn't mind Yusuke joining. Chuu had a feeling he had feelings for the demon lord; just as much as Yusuke had feelings for the human. Or rather, that was what Chuu had thought.

Chuu was still asleep when Yusuke began to stir. He felt himself surrounded by something warm and felt like snuggling in more to that warmth; however, he decided it would be a good idea to just wake up. He blinked his eyes open and blinked again at what he saw. He was staring at a white shirt. He pushed back and realized he was touching a muscular chest. He didn't want to look up; a feeling going to the pit of his stomach but looked up just because, like in a horror movie; you just **HAVE** to look up.

His eyes widened when he saw it was Chuu! Who was still asleep! Before he could say anything, Chuu mumbled and pulled Yusuke back to his chest with a tighter grip. Yusuke blushed a bit, just stunned.

"ahhhmmm Kuwabara…hmmmm stay in bed, let Yusuke take care of the babes." Mumbled Chuu.

Yusuke began to grow a bit pissed, and before he could do anything, Chuu brought Yusuke up; still in the death grip and snuggled into Yusuke's neck.

"mmm you're so warm…." Chuu mumbled again.

Yusuke was **MORE** then ready to kick the man or something, however again he was interrupted; this time it wasn't by Chuu's sleep talking.

The door opened up and a waking Kuwabara walked out of the room and headed towards the bathroom across from his room. There wasn't any toilet paper in his bathroom and he decided to get some from the one across the hall after using the facilities that is. His cat followed behind him, stretching in the door way a moment. She glanced over and saw Yusuke who had wide eyes and Chuu using the man as a stuffed animal. Ekicihi looked at the two before sitting down and began to lick her paws and clean her head. She obviously didn't care what was going on next to her.

Kuwabara was still waking up and walked into the bathroom; not even noticing the scene that was right next to his door. Yusuke sweat dropped at the entire situation and was too stunned and stupefied to even try to get away from Chuu, who decided to rest his hand on Yusuke ass; massaging it.

Yusuke was now pissed off, more then ever; especially since Chuu was thinking he was snuggling with Kuwabara; meaning he had to keep **BOTH** eyes on the guy whenever he was around Kuwabara. Speaking of which; a flush from behind the door alerted Yusuke that Kuwabara was coming out of the bathroom. The door opened and out came a yawning and stretching Kuwabara, who had a roll of toilet paper in his hand. He scratched his head with his free hand and seemed to not notice Yusuke and/or Chuu as he walked back into the room; Eikichi following, before he closed the door.

Yusuke would have laughed at what had just happened if it wasn't for the fact the situation**WASN'T** funny; in his option that is. He was about to push Chuu off when Kuwabara's door bursted open and Kuwabara came out, his eyes wide and his mouth open in disbelief at the scene.

"About damn time you noticed! Damn it! Help me get out of this psycho's grip!" Yusuke yelled; not waking up Chuu, but making the man shift to where it was almost impossible for Yusuke to get out, even with Kuwabara's help.

Kuwabara just blinked at the scene for a few more moments before his famous grin crossed his face and then his famous laugh exploded from him.

"It looks like you two settled your differences at least!" he laughed.

"Shut up Kuwabara!" Yusuke growled. "It's not funny! The guy's a pervert even in his sleep!"

Yusuke could still feel Chuu massaging his butt; it wasn't like it didn't feel good; that was besides the point! The point was he didn't want Chuu touching him 'down there'; hell he didn't like **ANYONE** touching him down there!

"If you don't get me out of this; I'll tear his damn hand off my ass and slap him with his own hand!" growled Yusuke.

Kuwabara continued to laugh as he looked at the hand that was massaging Yusuke's ass and couldn't help but continue to tease his best friend; not to mention one of the fathers of his child.

"I don't know Urameshi; you might need a good massage in your ass." He chuckled.

"Damn it Kuwabara, I swear that if you don't help me; I'll hit **YOU** with his ripped off arm too!" Yusuke growled.

Kuwabara chuckled a bit more before deciding he should help out his friend.

"Geeze Urameshi, you need to relax. I'll help you, though I can't see why you need it I mean you are getting a **FREE **ass massage." Kuwabara laughed as he reached to grab Chuu's hand away from Yusuke's ass.

Yusuke growled.

"I swear Kuwabara if you weren't preggy I'd kick yer ass."

Before Kuwabara could respond, he grabbed onto Chuu's hand, which held on to his hand tight. All Kuwabara could do was yelp before being pulled down and into the same grip Yusuke was in. Now both boys were pressed to Chuu's chest and both boys were not finding the situation funny.

Yusuke did find the fact Kuwabara was now in the same 'boat' as he did snicker.

"Shut up Urameshi." Kuwabara grumbled.

"Not so funny now is it?" Yusuke said with a smirk now.

"Shut up." Kuwabara grumbled again. "We got to get out of this…how do we wake him up?"

"I don't know. It seems like he can sleep through anything! I didn't try screaming yet, but that might not work." Yusuke sighed.

"I'm sorry to interrupt such a 'tender' moment here, but I need you three to get your asses into gear here." Came a voice from behind them.

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened, recognizing that voice.

"It's Chuu's damn fault grandma! He was the one that started giving me the snuggle of death here!" Yusuke growled.

He knew she was getting a kick out of the whole thing. He could swear he could feel her snickering at them.

At hearing his name, Chuu stirred and yawned. He could feel two warm somethings on his chest and blinked before looking down to find one pissed off looking Yusuke and a blushing and frustrated Kuwabara.

He continued to blink at the two before a wide grin crossed his face.

"Sooooo you both decided to join me eh? Well don't worry; I got more then enough room for the both of ya!" Chuu said, pulling the two boys closer to him and bending his head down in-between the two boys' heads and nuzzling both of them.

Kuwabara grew extremely red at this and squirmed a bit. Yusuke was red; but for another reason.

"Get the hell of me ya pervert! You grabbed me while I was asleep and used me as a fucking teddy bear! And Kuwabara was trying to get you to stop rubbing my ass and you pulled him into this shit!" Yusuke growled.

Chuu chuckled while nuzzling Yusuke's neck.

"I should have warned you that I'm a snuggler…not to mention sleep talker…and did I happen to tell you I snore too?" Chuu said with a grin, straitening himself and looking down at the two red boys pressed up against his chest.

"No you didn't tell us that!" growled Yusuke, struggling to get out of Chuu's grasp.

Chuu, reluctantly let go. As soon as he did, Yusuke pulled away, and grabbed Kuwabara out of his grasp as well, which made Chuu a bit upset.

"Hey! You don't have ta snuggle but Kuwa-chan never said he didn't like it!" Chuu said, standing up and reaching for Kuwabara.

Kuwabara, a bit dizzy from being pulled up as fast as he did; didn't know what to say or do.

Yusuke held Kuwabara's hand tight as he stood in front of him, glaring at Chuu.

"Touch him and I **WILL** rip you a new ass hole; got it?" Yusuke growled.

It was at this point Genkai decided to jump in; first by pulling Kuwabara away from Yusuke and blocking the two of them from Kuwabara.

"Enough!" she growled out.

Both Yusuke and Chuu looked at her. Kuwabara held his head. He was getting a headache and felt like he wanted to cry; and for no reason at all! He bit his lip to keep from shedding a tear, which helped; for now anyway.

"Yusuke, go take a shower and cool off. Chuu, go and take one with him."

All three boys were stunned by what Genkai had said. She looked at Yusuke with a smirk. Yusuke's mouth was open and he was speechless. Chuu's shock didn't last long and a wide grin crossed his face. He grabbed Yusuke's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Let's go Urameshi; ya heard the woman." Chuu said with a grin.

Yusuke sputtered and tried to get out of Chuu's grip.

**"HELL FUCKING NO WAY IN THE SEVEN ****HELLS** **AM I GETTING IN A FUCKING SHOWER WITH THIS PERVERT!!**" growled Yusuke.

"You have tension you need to resolve with Chuu, Yusuke. A shower might help the both of you stop fighting over Kuwabara." Genkai said, able to contain her amusement in suggesting what she did.

She could tell that those two might have a thing for each other; even at the Dark Tournament. She felt that if they could get over the competition of who should have Kuwabara; more so help Yusuke realize his feelings for both Kuwabara and Chuu; then it would make the nine months go more smooth then having Yusuke freak out every time Chuu was around Kuwabara; not to mention help him stop freaking out if Chuu should snuggle with him like he had.

"But…!" Yusuke said but was interrupted.

"You heard the woman! Let's go Urameshi; I won't do anything to you, unless you want me to." Chuu said with a chuckle.

Yusuke sputtered as he was dragged into the bathroom; the last thing he said before it closed being.

"Damn it all!"

Kuwabara stood where he was utterly confused and in complete shock. He looked at Genkai, who finally showed her amusement of what she had done. Kuwabara blinked at her before a grin came to his own lips.

"Are you sure that was a good idea? I mean, won't Yusuke kill Chuu?" Kuwabara asked, now a bit worried about the two as the shower could be heard being turned on; and Yusuke's voice muffed through the door; but still heard none the less.

"They'll be fine. Now, you should use your own shower." She said, handing him some soap and some shampoo.

He took it and smiled at her.

"Thanks Genkai-san." Kuwabara said with a slight bow of his head.

"Hn. I'll meet you in the kitchen. We're going to discuss what we need to do for the next nine months among other things." She said.

Kuwabara nodded and went back into his room; locking the door behind him, before heading off to take a shower.

Genkai looked at the bathroom that had the two demons in it and chuckled.

'_They better get along for Kuwabara's sake._' She thought before turning around and walking off to the kitchen.

* * *

When she reached the kitchen, she was met with Kurama, Hiei, Rinku, Toya, and Jin. Kurama was making some eggs, pancakes, sausage, toast, French toast, and some potatoes. She raised an eye at the group that was sitting around the table while Kurama was cooking the food.

"So how are they?" Toya asked, worried about the three boys; more so how Kuwabara was doing.

"Chuu and Yusuke are taking a shower and Kuwabara is taking a shower in his room. They should all be out to eat with us after they're done." She said.

Nothing in that sentence gave away what was happening in the shower across from Kuwabara's room. They nodded in understanding.

"How is Kuwabara-kun?" Kurama asked, turning around for a moment to look at Genkai.

She sighed.

"I'm not sure. However, when they do come here, we will need to discuss a few things; all pertaining to Kuwabara. Now, I would like to talk to you all about your behavior towards him. I know you wouldn't do it so on purpose, but you realize that your demonic urges might control you. If that is to happen, I will have to lock you in your rooms until you can calm down; got me?" Genkai asked.

They all nodded in understatement.

"Good. Now, we won't talk anymore about this until Chuu, Yusuke, and Kuwabara are here." Genkai said.

It was at this time, Kurama began to serve everyone the breakfast and everyone digged in.

"Hmm this is great!" said Rinku.

"Why thank you." Kurama said, sitting next to his mate; who was shoving down his French toast like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I didn't know you could cook, Kurama." Toya said.

"Well, I was taught by my mother. Speaking of which, if you excuse me for a moment; I should probably call her and see how she is doing." Kurama said, not even taking any bites from his breakfast and going into a different room to call his mother.

Hiei finished off his breakfast and stood up, following behind Kurama.

"Where are you going?" Jin asked.

"None of your business." Hiei retorted before leaving after his fox.

Everyone shook their head after him, a slight smile on everyone's face; before going back to eating their breakfast.

They never knew it would take a bit longer before they could talk about what they needed to…

* * *

I hope you guys liked this!! It was very **VERY** long wasn't it? Good thing I waited to write because I had soooo much ideas bursting out of me haha. I should wait a while to write; that way I can write longer . Ok I won't wait**TOO** long. Sooo I hope you guys enjoyed this and please read and review!!

Later!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone!

I couldn't wait any longer to post this chapter _sweat drops_ hahaha. Originally, this scene took me a long time to make because I didn't know exactly how I was going to write it. It didn't go exactly how I wanted it; when I did write it that is; however, it was the general direction I wanted at least. This chapter will make the story have some more twists and a little drama; since it is mostly a comedy and should have some drama in it haha _winks_.

Ok, I hope you guys enjoy it!

**ENJOY!!**

**WARNING: There is cursing in this chapter not to mention an attempt 'rape'...you'll see why its in ' ', but if you don't wanna see it I've but a sign to let you all know when to skip smiles. If you want to skip over the scene look for (&) and that same symbol when it is over. smiles **

_**Annoucer speaking**_

* * *

**Chapter 11**** Showers, Who Needs 'em!**

**_Announcer: Last time on_ Dragon Ball Z!_...wait…oops…I mean clears throat_**

_**Last time in **_**And the Father Is…**

It was at this point Genkai decided to jump in; first by pulling Kuwabara away from Yusuke and blocking the two of them from Kuwabara.

"Enough!" she growled out.

Both Yusuke and Chuu looked at her. Kuwabara held his head. He was getting a headache and felt like he wanted to cry; and for no reason at all! He bit his lip to keep from shedding a tear, which helped; for now anyway.

"Yusuke, go take a shower and cool off. Chuu, go and take one with him."

All three boys were stunned by what Genkai had said. She looked at Yusuke with a smirk. Yusuke's mouth was open and he was speechless. Chuu's shock didn't last long and a wide grin crossed his face. He grabbed Yusuke's hand and dragged him towards the bathroom.

"Let's go Urameshi; ya heard the woman." Chuu said with a grin.

Yusuke sputtered and tried to get out of Chuu's grip.

"**HELL FUCKING NO WAY IN THE SEVEN HELLS AM I GETTING IN A FUCKING SHOWER WITH THIS PERVERT!**!" growled Yusuke.

"You have tension you need to resolve with Chuu, Yusuke. A shower might help the both of you stop fighting over Kuwabara." Genkai said, able to contain her amusement in suggesting what she did.

She could tell that those two might have a thing for each other; even at the Dark Tournament. She felt that if they could get over the competition of who should have Kuwabara; more so help Yusuke realize his feelings for both Kuwabara and Chuu; then it would make the nine months go more smooth then having Yusuke freak out every time Chuu was around Kuwabara; not to mention help him stop freaking out if Chuu should snuggle with him like he had.

"But…!" Yusuke said but was interrupted.

"You heard the woman! Let's go Urameshi; I won't do anything to you, unless you want me to." Chuu said with a chuckle.

Yusuke sputtered as he was dragged into the bathroom; the last thing he said before it closed being.

"Damn it all!"

_**Announcer:…Now the continuation of**_**DRAGON BALL**_**….uh wait…clears throat now the continuation of **_**AND THE FATHER IS…**_**! Got it right this time . Haha.**_

"Damn it all!" Yusuke hissed again when he found Chuu blocking the bathroom door.

He glared at Chuu, who leaned against the door, folding his hands in front of him, tilting his head to the side with an amused smile on his lips.

"Let me out damn it!" Yusuke growled, clenching his hands into fists at his side.

"Heh, now why would I do such a stupid thin' like 'at, hmmm? I mean, com' on Urameshi, I ain't gonna do anything ya don't want me ta do to ya, ya know." Chuu said with a chuckle.

Yusuke glared even more.

"Just let me the fuck out!"

"No."

"Yes damn it!"

"No."

Yusuke growled and stormed toward the other man, and was in front of him in a blink of an eye, causing Chuu to blink. Yusuke narrowed his eyes and looked up at Chuu.

"Don't make me have to hurt you."

"What's the big deal anyway, huh?" Chuu asked with a raised eye brow. "I mean it's just a shower for cryin' out loud. I don't see what's to bug out over."

"Its not **JUST** a shower!" Yusuke said a hint of red on his cheeks.

'_The fact I have to be taking a shower with **YOU** of all people pisses me off…_' he thought to himself.

Chuu looked at Yusuke for a moment before a grin crossed his lips. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed a hold of Yusuke's arm; surprising him.

"Ok Urameshi, if ya won't be a good boy and follow directions; I'll have ta do it for ya." Chuu said, pulling the still stunned Yusuke towards the shower; which was the kind that had a sliding door to it.

Yusuke snapped out of his stupor and struggled in Chuu's grip.

"Let go of me damn it!" he hissed, trying to punch Chuu, but was thrown off balance by being thrown up into the air.

**(&) **

Yusuke was dizzy and by the time he was back on his feet and his head stopped spinning he found he was naked and his clothes on the other side of the room. He covered his lower region with his hands; feeling completely violated. He turned towards Chuu ready to give him a piece of his mind but was stunned to see that Chuu was also naked and seemed to be taking quiet an interest in Yusuke's nude body. Yusuke's face turned red from both embarrassment and being pissed off beyond belief.

"What the fuck, man?!" Yusuke shouted, while making a dash towards his clothes.

However, he was stopped by Chuu's hand grabbing his arm and throwing Yusuke over his shoulder.

"Relax, Urameshi. It's just a shower." He chuckled, before stepping into the small shower, closing the sliding door behind them.

He locked the door; which was out of Yusuke's reach. Chuu turned with a triumphed grin, and found Yusuke glaring at him from the small corner he had made his own spot in the shower; he wasn't sitting down but he wasn't standing either.

"Stay away from me ya pervert….let's get this over with already…." growled Yusuke.

He couldn't understand how he didn't just K.O.ed Chuu and left by now. However, part of him didn't mind sharing the shower with the big, built man. And when it comes to big; it didn't get bigger than Chuu.

Yusuke shook his head of that pervert thought. It was here that Chuu turned on the shower and began to lather up his slightly tan firm body. Yusuke couldn't help but be in a trans as Chuu moved the wash cloth rough, yet it seemed gentle at the same time; up and down each arm, over his neck; across and down his firm proud chest. Oh man, Yusuke couldn't help himself watching the almost erotic display.

Chuu was obvious to Yusuke's stare; having been use to having his body stared out by many ladies and all the men who offered to sleep with him. He had turned them all down; waiting for that special one he wanted to be his. However, he never knew that when he entered the Dark Tournament he would find **TWO** that he wanted to be with the rest of his life. He fell for Yusuke in their match; figuratively and physically speaking. However, it was Kuwabara who had caught his eye when he fought against Rinku. What fire, honor, and what a nice body. Who could ask for anyone better? Thought, Yusuke was just as to look at as Kuwabara; and he had a weird sense of honor; especially towards his best friend; hence why Chuu left both boys alone at the time.

However, he wouldn't make that mistake again.

Once Chuu was done with his body and his hair, he turned to Yusuke who was still behind him. He snickered seeing that Yusuke was not only soaked and still in the same spot; but it seemed during Chuu's shower, Yusuke became turned on. He chuckled, snapping Yusuke out of his staring. Yusuke looked up and glared.

"What's so funny?"

"It seems ya didn't mind the little show, eh?"

Yusuke stood up, forgetting he was still naked.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Chuu chuckled and pointed downward.

Yusuke looked to where Chuu was pointing and noticed that he was erect. His eyes widened and he covered the area as much as he could.

"Pervert!" he hissed.

"Aww com' on Urameshi, don't be like that. Com' on, let me help ya fix 'at." Chuu said, a smirk on his lips and he came towards Yusuke.

Yusuke's eyes widened.

He was scared. Who wouldn't be if they were naked; somewhat horny and facing a taller, hot, sexy, wet, and even hornier guy?! No one wouldn't be scared is the correct answer that's who!

"W-wait!" Yusuke stuttered, ducking under Chuu's grip, which was hard in how small the shower stall was. "I thought you said you wouldn't try anything if I didn't want you to!"

"Heh, actions speak louder than words Urameshi." Chuu chuckled, coming at Yusuke once again.

Yusuke eeped, sooo out of character for him, but what else could he do? Oh yeah….

"**DAMN IT CHUU, GET YER FUCKIN' HANDS OFFA ME!! RAPE! ITS RAPE I TELL YA!**" Yusuke shouts, avoiding Chuu's hands again.

Chuu seemed possessed as he licked his lips and chuckled.

"It ain't rape if you're enjoying."

**(&) **

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY! HELP! GENKAI! KUWABARA! SOMEBODY! HELP!**!" Yusuke shouted, trying to get away.

He wasn't thinking, which he normally does in these kinds of situations; so of course he didn't think about blasting down the stall door and running. Nope, Yusuke was too busy trying to avoid a horny Chuu to think of that one.

* * *

Meanwhile…few minutes before this scene 

Kuwabara sighed as he walked out of his shower. It was so refreshing. He was in his boxers and the towel still in his hair. He walked across the floor, drying his hair with the towel; Eikichi watching him from his bed. He stopped in front of the full size mirror he had in the room and let the towel rest on his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look any different. He turned to look at himself from the side.

"Nope…I still have my figure…" he said, chuckling at his own joke.

His laughter died out when his eyes rested on his stomach; in the mirror. His hand rested there, his thumb stroking the area.

"I can't believe I have Urameshi **AND** Chuu's baby inside of me…" he sighed.

He was worried; more so doubt then anything else. Was he ready for this baby? Was Urameshi even ready for this baby? How would they support it? How and where will it be born? Will it be screwed up by having three dads? And the biggest question on his mind…was it **REALLY** his baby; or was he just the vessel carrying a mix of Chuu and Yusuke?

He sighed and hugged his stomach.

"No matter what….this kid is mine too…I bet have rights to this kid just for going through the shit I've gone through so far…" Kuwabara mumbled.

Eikichi's ear's twitched and turned to look at the door. After a few moments the cat jumped towards the door, scratching it and hissing. Kuwabara turned to his cat, confused.

"What is it Eikichi? You want to go out?"

"Meow! Hisss!" Eikichi went.

Kuwabara, still in his boxers; walked towards the door and let the cat out; however he found his lovable little cat charged straight at the door to the bathroom Yusuke and Chuu were sharing. Kuwabara couldn't help but chuckle at the look on Yusuke's face after hearing Genkai suggest they take a shower together.

However, he stopped, hearing Yusuke close to screaming. He sounded…afraid? No, Yusuke is never scared…well, except for younger Toguro…and yeah there was that time Keiko threatened to kick him in the balls….but…those where different; he had reason to be scared those times…this time didn't make sense. Kuwabara walked to the door and pressed his ear to it.

He couldn't hear anything but muffled sounds; though he could still tell Yusuke was scared. Kuwabara pulled back from the door and looked at the door knob. Should he? Another muffled rambling shouting was all he needed before grabbing the door knob and twisting it.

It was open!

Kuwabara was surprised but wasted no time sticking his head into the noisy room; which was also very steamy. He could barely see a thing; but he could ear clearly now.

"It ain't rape if you're enjoying."

"**GET THE FUCK AWAY! HELP! GENKAI! KUWABARA! SOMEBODY! HELP!!"** Yusuke shouted, trying to get away.

Kuwabara's eyes widened at what he heard. He opened the door up wider and stepped into the steamed filled room.

"Urameshi?!" he shouted. "Chuu?!"

"**HELP KUWABARA!! CHUU'S TRYIN' TO RAPE ME!!!**"

"It ain't rape if you are enjoying it! Why don't ya join us Kuwabara!"

Kuwabara sweat dropped at that, but Yusuke's voice had him on the sliding door in a heart beat. However, he found it locked. Not a problem for the one who wields the sword that can cut threw dimensions! Kuwabara took out his normal spirit sword and with one swipe; split the door straight down the middle. Once it fell, water came flooding out, since the shower continued to flow. Kuwabara looked in.

**(&-scene not pretty for some people&) **

He was just in time, too, because Chuu had Yusuke already in his arms and was nibbling on his neck; while his hand was already on Yusuke's member.

**(&-end of that small scene&) **

Kuwabara's eyes widened at the sight. He would have fainted, if the look on his friend's face didn't keep him awake; Yusuke was wide eyed and red from embarrassment. Kuwabara growled and pulled Yusuke out of Chuu's grip. Both Yusuke and Chuu were shocked to see Kuwabara now holding Yusuke in his arms like a baby and glaring at Chuu.

He didn't say anything but rushed back into his room, locking the door behind him and Yusuke. Chuu stood there, feeling the now cold water spray on his naked back. He looked down at his hands; eyes wide.

"What…what have I done..?" he said, seeming like his old self again.

* * *

In Kuwabara's room…. 

Kuwabara carry's Yusuke to his bathroom and sets him down.

"Take a shower in here. I'll make sure he won't come in." Kuwabara said, looking at his still naked friend; though he didn't mind; he'd seen him naked before in gym class.

Yusuke was still stunned and nodded. Kuwabara closed the door and sighed. He scratched his still drying hair and sighed. It was then he noticed he was still in his boxers. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself blushing.

"Crap." He mumbled before getting a spare set of clothes out of his dresser and changing.

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. He was close to traumatized; but yet, he **HAD** enjoyed what Chuu was doing…yet he was glad Kuwabara came when he did. He ran his hand through his wet jet black hair and sighed. He looked at Kuwabra's shower which had a curtain instead of a sliding door. He found that he liked curtains…you weren't restricted with curtains.

He took his shower, cleaning off and wrapped himself in a clean towel. He peeked out the door and into Kuwabara's room, finding his best friend on the bed.

"Ahhh…I left my clothes in the shower…" Yusuke started, but his best friend smiled at him and nodded at him.

"Don't worry about it, I got them for you; they're right in front of you."

Yusuke looked at his friend before a smile crossed his lips. He looked down and sure enough there were his clothes; neatly folded. He chuckled at how much Kuwabara acted like a mother just by folding his clothes.

"What's so funny Urameshi?" Kuwabara asked.

"Nothin'…..thanks man…" Yusuke said, picking up his clothes and holding them to his chest.

"Hey no sweat. It is my honor to save a damsel in distress." Kuwabara said with pride, though a hint of a smirk on his lips.

He found Yusuke's towel in his face.

"I'm no damsel!" Yusuke growled before slamming the door behind him.

Kuwabara chuckled.

"Yeah right Urameshi! I had to save yer ass! That makes you a damsel!" Kuwabara shouted, laughing.

In a few minutes, Yusuke was out dressed in his clothes and glaring at his best friend.

"I coulda taken him." he humphed crossing his arms over his chest.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke for a moment.

"Yeah…that's been bothering me…I mean, you've kicked Chuu's ass before; why not then?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke looked away, running his hand through his still wet; but now clean, jet black hair.

"I don't know…it was weird ya know? I just…froze or something…" Yusuke said, before sighing.

"I don't wanna talk about it…let's go get some breakfast…"

Yusuke headed towards the door. Kuwabara got up and decided to follow him.

"Hey, Urameshi?"

Yusuke looked over his shoulder at his best friend.

"Yeah Kuwabara?"

Kuwabara looked at his best friend for a moment before shaking his head.

"Never mind…last one to the kitchen is a looser!" Kuwabara said, running past Yusuke, who growled; but with a smile ran after his best friend.

"Ha! Like to see you beat me!"

"Eat my dust Urameshi!"

"Ha! Eat **MY** dust Kuwabara!"

"Hey! That's cheatin'!"

Chuu watched the two from the bathroom. He sighed and leaned against the door; now dressed. He had to control his hormones or he wouldn't be able to hang around Kuwabara and see his babe be born. It was going to be a long nine months for him….that was for sure…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that . It took me two hours to make it ; Soooo please read and review!! Later! 


	12. Chapter 12

**HEY EVERYONE!!**

I would like to thank all of you for being paitent and reading my story . You don't know how much you guys keep me moving foward! So please; keep leaving me reviews!

**ENJOY!!**

**WARNING: Actually...there isn't any except slight cursing haha. _smiles_ **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Meeting of the Minds...yeah right**

Yusuke was the first one to run into the kitchen, though Kuwabara wasn't too far behind.

"I won!" Yusuke shouted with a wide grin on his face.

"You cheated Urameshi!" Kuwabara growled in Yusuke's face.

"Did not!"

"You jumped over me! How is **THAT** not cheating?!"

"It's not my fault you can't jump as high and as far as I can!"

A clearing of a voice stopped the argument. The two turned towards where the sound came from and found everyone looking at them with smirks.

"If you two are done with your little '_discussion_' we can get this meeting started." Genkai said.

Both boys blinked before looking at each other, and then looking back at the old reki master.

"Meeting?" Kuwabara said.

"What meeting? What's this about?" Yusuke asked with a hand on his hip.

"I believe they are gonna discuss livin' arrangements and da rules for da next nine months." came a voice from behind the two.

Yusuke froze up. Kuwabara glanced at his best friend with a bit of concern. Chuu came around from behind the two and walked over to a chair at the table. He felt dreadful about not being able to control his lust towards Yusuke; earlier. He wanted to show Yusuke how regretful he was about the entire incident. He hoped that by avoiding Yusuke his intention of being remorseful would be seen.

By Yusuke's demeanor and by Chuu's conduct towards the young demon lord, it was obvious to everyone that the alchemist demon was avoiding Yusuke as if he was diseased or something. Kuwabara could tell if he didn't change the subject soon; questions would be asked and things would become stressful; and he didn't mean for just himself.

"Is what Chuu said true Genkai-san?"

Genkai's attention was focused on both Yusuke and Chuu for a moment longer. She furrowed her eye brows.

'_Maybe having Chuu and Yusuke share a shower together wasn't the best thing to do._' she thought before turning her attention to the question asked by Kuwabara.

"Yes, that is correct. Now if you two could sit down we can get started."

Yusuke didn't want to sit down. He was still a bit nervous around Chuu. Who knew what that horny demon dude would do if he sat next to him! Not like Yusuke could help being such a sexy demon lord; but still. What if Chuu tried to make-out with him or **WORSE**; try and have sex on the kitchen table!!! Yusuke didn't want to risk that. Especially since the only remaining seat left was next to the the horny demon himself!

"We'll stand." Kuwabara said for Yusuke.

Yusuke gave his best friend a grateful look; who returned it with a comforting smile.

Genkai nodded; knowing when to not force an issue, especially not this one.

"Alright then. Let's cut the crap. As you all know, having a preggy virgin Kuwabara in the same temple as six demons, isn't a good idea in the first place. However under the circumstances, it can't be helped. The fact that the Demon Tournament is only ten months away doesn't help."

She paused to make sure everyone was listening to her. It seemed everyone was serious about helping Kuwabara out as they were all listening attentively; including Hiei!

She continued.

"For most normal human males who get pregant by demons, it takes about nine months. Just like a normal human woman. However, since we aren't sure how long this kind of pregancy will be, we will all have to be on full alert at all times."

"What do you mean?" Kuwabara asked, feeling a bit nervous.

"You might not have the baby in nine months, for one thing. It could be longer, it could even shorter. It depends on your body's reaction to having both Chuu's and Yusuke's demonic energy mixing together, along with your own energy."

"Oh..." Kuwabara said, looking down at his stomach.

It wasn't showing yet, but who knew how much longer he would have his 'girlish figure'. He placed his hands over his stomach, as if he was trying to keep the forming baby in his belly safe and/or warm.

"Hey." Yusuke said with a grin; making Kuwabara look at his best friend.

Kuwabara was shocked to have Yusuke wrap both arms around Kuwabara's waist. Yusuke's hands covered his own as he rested his head against Kuwabara's upper arm.

"Don't worry about a thing Kuwa, I'm sure everything will be fine."

Kuwabara stared at his friend's face, who had that charming smile on it. Kuwabara looked back at his stomach. It felt nice to be in Yusuke's arms like this.

"I hope you're right Urameshi, I really doubt any of this stuff is good for the babies; like all this stress and worrying and all that other crap..." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke blinked before looking at Kuwabara's stomach with a serious, not to mention, thoughtful look. He never caught the fact Kuwabara said '_babies_' instead of baby. Though, no one else really paid attention to that either. They were all caught up in the tender moment between the two; Chuu wishing he could be a part of it, though knowing it was too soon.

Another clearing of someone's throat got their attention back to the group who were still there; however, Yusuke only tightened his grip on Kuwabara and didn't look as if he was going to let go anytime soon.

"Kuwabara's right about that. That means no stress until the baby arrives. That means no fighting, no arguments, no loud music, no loud noises, no video games til three in the morning..." Genkai started.

She was starting to like what the next nine months would mean for her; peace and quiet.

"Huh?! What do you expect us to do?" Yusuke asked. "Stay in our rooms for the next nine months and just hibernate or something?"

"Heh, what a big word for you Detective." Hiei said with a smirk.

Yusuke glared at Hiei, although still holding on to Kuwabara. Hiei just smirked at Yusuke. Kurama gave his lover a disapproved look.

"Hiei..."

"This is exactly the kind of crap I don't want to see for the next nine months; or even more. I know having six hormonal demon males with a preggy emotional virgin human male doesn't help; in fact, it makes it even harder.**HOWEVER,** I do expect **SOME** peace and quiet. I'm sure you can at least**TRY** to have some control over those '_cravings_'." Genkai said, giving glares to all that she felt needed to get the hint.

"Like I said, the less stress for Kuwabara, the easier the pregancy will be."

"But Genkai-san, what about the tournament? If you don't want us to fight, how will we be able to train for it?" Toya asked.

"I'm sure Genkai-san means '_play_' fighting and/or rough housing when Kuwabara-kun is around, is that correct?" Kurama said before turning towards Genkai, who nodded to confirm what he had stated to be exactly what she meant.

"Correct. Whatever training you need for the tournament will be done outside and away from Kuwabara. Now, sleeping arrangements will be as follow;" Genkai said, turning to look at each individual as she said their name.

"Toya, Jin, Rinku; you three will share the room to the left of Kuwabara. Kurama, Hiei; your room is to the right of his room."

Kuwabara looked to his best friend who seemed to get a tense look about him; not to mention, he held Kuwabara a little tighter. Kuwabara looked at Genaki and before he could say anything, Chuu beat him to it.

"I'd rather have a room to myself if 'at be alright wit you?"

Genkai gave the alchemist demon a look before glancing at her former student. Yusuke seemed a bit on edge. She glanced at Kuwabara who was obvious being effected by Yusuke's uneasiness. She let out a sigh before nodding.

"You'll have the room to the left of the bathroom across from Kuwabara's room, while Yusuke, you will have the one to the right of the bathroom." Genkai said.

Yusuke seemed a bit more relieved after hearing that.

"Sounds good to me." he said.

Everyone else nodded, agreeing with their own living arrangements.

"Now that is settled, the next order of business is the chores and watching Kuwabara."

At the chores, a few from the group groaned; including Yusuke.

"Hey." Kuwabara started, "I don't need a babysitter! I'll be fine!"

"You need someone to make sure everything is fine. This is your first time carrying a demon child. We don't even know of the side effects yet."

Kuwabara wanted to talk about the '_babysitting_' thing a bit more, but knew she was right. He settled for snorting and pouting for the moment.

Genkai, happy with his cooperation; decided to continue.

"Each week I will asign one of you to watch over Kuwabara. You will make sure he is stress free. Whatever you think will help, do it. While that is going on; the rest of you will be with me training. This way, everyone will get training and Kuwabara won't be left alone and unguarded."

"Wait, what if while you guys are gone, the guy who is suppose to make sure I'm stress free starts to get...ya know..." Kuwabara said, slightly blushing at what he was trying to imply.

"Horny?" Genkai said, raising an eye brow.

Kuwabara's face turned a bit red, but he nodded.

"I will leave you with this." Genaki said, pulling out something that looked like an item from the Spirit World; and probably was a gift from Koenma himself.

It was a small ring that was a light silver color and had a small blue stone on the top of it. It looked as if it would fit his finger.

"This is an alarm. If anything happens; just twist the blue gem on top to the left and it will send out a silent noise that only myself and other strong psychics/demons can hear. If a demon is near you, it will stun them for about two minutes, giving you enough time to get to your room and lock it. It will also give me enough time to get back here." Genkai said, handing Kuwabara the ring.

Kuwabara took it and looked at it for a moment. He was glad it was a guy ring, or looked to be one. He slipped it on his ring finger on his right hand. He was suprised, yet at the same time, not so much at the fact that it fit perfectly on his finger.

"Thank you Genkai-san" Kuwabara said.

Genkai nodded at him.

"Now, who would like to go on the first watch?" she asked.

"I will." Yusuke said, before anyone else could even open their mouths.

Genkai looked at the serious yet determined look on her former student's face and nodded.

"Alright. Your duty starts today." she said before standing up.

"Everyone else, follow me." she walked out of the kitchen, everyone else standing up and heading out after her.

Chuu was the last one to get up and walk past Kuwabara and Yusuke. Yusuke tensed up a bit. This caused Kuwabara to squeeze the hands that were still wrapped around his stomach. Chuu stopped next to the two, turning to give them a gentle smile.

"I would like ta 'oplogize fer actin' the way I did. I'll try ta work on controlling my urges better."

With that, Chuu left the room.

Yusuke and Kuwabara stood where they were for a few minutes longer before Yusuke removed his hands and walked to the table, sitting down. He let out a long sigh. Kuwabara hesitated a moment before sitting next to his best friend. He rested a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Ya ok Urameshi?"

Yusuke sighed again before shaking his head.

"Yeah...still a bit shaken is all."

Kuwabara nodded and gave a sigh himself. He was about to say something else, but his stomach beat him to it; growling.

Both boys were silent for a moment before they both started laughing.

"Well, it looks like I gotta get started making you stress free!" Yusuke said, standing up and rolling up his sleeves.

"Don't tell me yer gonna cook me something." Kuwabara asked, with a small laugh.

"I'm a good cook." Yusuke said, snorting as if it was common knowledge.

"I doubt it."

"Oh is that a bet?" Yusuke asked with a devilish grin.

"If you can cook something 'eatable' I'll dye my hair black!" Kuwabara said, laughing.

Yusuke's grin widen.

"You're on!" Yusuke said, already tying an apron around his waist.

Kuwabara sweat dropped.

He had the feeling he would be eating his words; literally and figuratively speaking.

* * *

Well, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it and again; **PLEASE** review!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone!!

I decided to dedicate this chapter to all my readers and reviewer; cause with out you guys, I wouldn't be here _smiles_. Now before we continue with the story I would like to say one thing. This one will be the last chapter for a while. I am not able to get on the computer much anymore because...well, check out my profile, I think I have it there _sweat drop_. Anyway, I am going to be working on this story offline for a while; writing it on paper until I'm able to get back on the computer and write it...hopefully I don't get lazy like I usually do and procrastinate either, cause I tend to do both of those. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out, but just know that one WILL be coming out, I will not let this story die for a few reasons: 1) I love making it, 2) this is going to be one of my longest stories; other then A Dream Come True (_that is suppose to have 64 chapters when I get done with it; plus a sequeal which I already started writing haha)_, 3) it is one of my most popular stories, and 4) I don't wannna _sticks tongue out_ So there.

Well, without anymore stalling on to the last chapter for a while...and sorry for what you are about to be stuck with for a while too haha..._looks around before dashing off_

**ENJOY!!**

**WARNINGS: Mild cursing and some PMSing on Kuwa's part...**

**Disclaimer: ****See Chapter One. Plus I do not own Mortal Combat nor make a profit from using it in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Shup up Hiei...**

Kuwabara took a look at the eggs benedict that lay on his plate, then up at Yusuke who stood there with his cocky smile and proud look on his face. Kuwabara looked back down at the food that actually looked delicious let alone eatable! He poked it a few time with his forks to make sure that it was really good to eat or just looked good. He continued his inspection by sniffing it. It spelled good. Yusuke stood there, now starting to get annoyed by how long it was taking his best friend to taste his masterpiece.

"Just eat it already!" Yusuke huffed, glaring.

"Ok ok, geeze, can't blame a guy for making sure his food is safe to eat. I mean, I didn't know you could cook, so I'm just making sure everything looks eatable." Kuwabara said before glupping and taking a fork full of the good looking food and putting it into his mouth.

He began to chew on it for a while, when the most delicious sensation overloaded his taste buds. His eyes widened and he looked stunned up at Yusuke, who just gave him a smug look.

"This is amazing, where'd ya learn to cook like this Urameshi?!" Kuwabara asked before digging into his food.

Yusuke chuckled at his friend.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt to be best friends with a girl who happens to own a Ramen shop." he answered. "You learn a thing or two about how to make good food."

Kuwabara swallowed down most of the food and nodded in agreement.

"Geeze, you could be a chief or something with stuff this good." Kuwabara said.

Yusuke grinned and scratched his cheek.

"Well, I was thinking about going into that, and doing that for a living; but I'm not that good." he said, sitting down with a piece of his creation and started eating it too.

"I mean, this still needs something else to be great." Yusuke added, putting some ketchup, salt, and pepper on his piece before digging into his.

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke like he was nuts.

"No it doesn't, this is the best egg I've had before my mom died..." Kuwabara said, his smile fading for a moment before he gave a sigh and shook his head.

Before Yusuke could say or do anything, Kuwabara got up with his now empty dish and put it in the sink.

"So what do you want to do now?" Kuwabara asked, standing by the sink, watching his best friend just look at him with a weird look.

Yusuke shook out of his thought and shoveled his food down. He stood up himself and put his dish in the sink, now standing next to Kuwabara.

"I don't know..." he started before an evil smirk crossed his lips.

Kuwabara gave Yusuke a worried look.

"Why don't I beat yer ass in another game of **Mortal Combat**!" Yusuke said, with a grin.

Kuwabara snorted.

"You wish, I'll knock the socks offa ya!" Kuwabara said while rolling up his sleves.

The two of them gave a look at each other before running off to the game room and ended up playing until the rest of the crew came back; Yusuke having won 103 times against Kuwabara's 103 times; meaning they were in a time death match when everyone came in.

"I'm so kickin' yer ass Urameshi!" Kuwabara said, having his character spin in the air and kick Yusuke's character in the head and chest a few times.

"Yeah, you wish." Yusuke snorted while having his character block the last attack before body slamming Kuwabara's character.

They had each on K,O. and now were on the third battle; whoever won this one won all 206 games plus this one. It was a very close match; however, the deciding factor was the energy attack Kuwabara thew at Yusuke at the very last moment; when Yusuke was about to kill his character. It was with that move that Kuwabara's character stood victorious while Yusuke's fell to the ground; K.O.ed.

Kuwabara leaped up from his spot on the ground, a huge grin on his face while he punched the air.

"Ha! Take that Urameshi! I beat you!"

Yusuke snorted and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Lucky break. I'll beat you next time." Yusuke said, a small grin on his face.

Kuwabara grinned back and the two started to laugh while they headed to the kitchen to eat the dinner they were able to smell from the game room. They entered the room laughing, however their laughted ceased when they were met with the sight of their commrades. Yusuke winced, feeling their pain. Genkai seemed to have not change her hard schedule of training since he had last seen her. Everyone, including Hiei looked as if they went through Hell and back about three times and were ready to call it quits. However, none of them would say that; none of them would give up.

"You guys seem like you had fun today." Rinku said, in a grumble voice.

"Sure did." Kuwabara said, not able to keep his happiness about the day from showing. "I beat Urameshi 104 times in Mortal Combat!"

"Hn. How many times did he beat you?" Hiei asked.

"Only 103." Kuwabara said proudly.

"Hmph, and you're proud of only beating him by one time?" Hiei said, having wanted to get some kind of fun after the hard time he had that day.

Before Kuwabara could say anything, Chuu beat hiim to it.

"Leave the guy alone." Chuu said, a bit grumpy. "Just cause he's not a demon doesn't mean ya can pick on 'im."

Kuwabara blinked a bit suprised at what Chuu said, but not because he said something but what he had said. Hiei just glared at the alchemist demon before Kurama touched his shoulder and whispered something in his ear which seemed to calm the fire demon down a bit. Kuwabara didn't like the fact that possibly the reason Hiei picked on him was because he was human. That thought started to bother him; sure he had a feeling that was why Hiei picked on him; but to have it be proven true and by another demon to point it out; especially the demon who was one of the fathers. He wasn't sure why; but it just made him feel upset.

He furrowed his eyes brows and picked up his plate.

"If that's how you guys feel; I guess I'll be leaving then." he started out of the room when Yusuke got up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey, what's wrong Kuwa?" he asked.

Kuwabara didn't turn around as he felt a sting in his eyes.

'_Damn mood swings...I hate being preggy._' he thought.

"If Hiei doesn't like me cause I'm human, he just should say it. It gives him no right to just pick on me; and to have another demon point it out, well I guess I just shouldn't eat with demons if I'm such a '_laugh_'." Kuwabara said before pulling away from Yusuke and going to his room to eat.

Yusuke stood there a bit stunned before he turned to glare a Hiei; who was stunned at how Kuwabara reacted to his comment. Once he saw the glare Yusuke gave him, however, he couldn't look at him. It was then Chuu got up and went after Kuwabara. Yusuke watched and felt something deep in his stomach tell him he shouldn't leave those two a lone.

"I'm not hungry anymore." he said before going out too.

Genkai sighed.

'_This really is going to be a long nine months..._' she thought.

* * *

Well that's it guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because it's gonna have to last you for a while...

**LATER**!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone.**

**I fully updated this chapter and will be adding the next chapter today. This is a long LOOONNNGGG...LOONNNNNNNNGGGGG chapter. All of my chapters, excluding the next one, will be long, just to warn you haha. Now that I have all the time in the world to work on this story, the chapters will be much longer. I am still grounded...and it will be much harder to get on the computer once my little brother goes away to college; because once that happens my mom will hide the mouse and keyboard in her room; which is locked ; Soooo...yeah ; I most likely will not be one much after this summer. I will have to resort to going to the library with my notebook and post there; but I won't start doing that until I am done with this story. Chapter 16 I am still working on however, it is like 14 pages long hand written, and I'm only HALF done that chapter. So...yeah ; Ok guys, I hope you enjoy the full version of this long ass chapter .**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and if I did...it would be scary hehe. But seriously, I own nothing and make no profit from this...only profit is seeing a three-some haha.

* * *

**Chapter 14: ****Getting Off Track of Things **

When Yusuke reached the door, Chuu was banging on it, demanding that Kuwabara would let him in.

"No! Why should I? I'm just a stupid and weak human!" Kuwabara shouted through the door.

"Don't listen to dat lil' bugger Kuwa-chan." Chuu said before turning to Yusuke.

He gave the fellow father a pleading look. Chuu just couldn't reach the upset man, not by himself anyway.

Yusuke sighed and walked up to the tall demon. He couldn't help but involuntarily shutter while standing next to Chuu. Apparently, his body just wouldn't forget about the events that took place in the shower.

"Come on Kuwabara," Yusuke said, banging on the door with his fist. "Its me, Yusuke; let us in."

"NO!"

"Well, why the Hell not?" Yusuke demanded.

"Because, I'm just a stupid human who doesn't deserve to be part of the infamous 'Team Urameshi', not to mention carry his demon kid! And that includes Chuu too!"

"That's bullshit!"

"Not according to Hiei!"

"Fuck what Hiei said! You know he was only being his normal asshole self and never meant it to mean you weren't good enough so why get so emotional about it?" Yusuke shouted his face turning red from frustration.

There was an uncomfortable silence from behind the door. Yusuke was able to calm down as he realized he might have stepped over the line with that last comment. He looked over at Chuu who was giving him a worry look.

A small noise came from behind the door after a few more moments of silence, which was followed by a weak and quivering voice.

"Just leave me alone..."

Yusuke blinked at the tone of voice his best friend used; it was one he never heard from him before; other then one time in his entire life. It was the same voice he used when Yusuke died the second time and was crying over his body. Yes, Yusuke had heard him but only as a faint far away voice; but he still heard his words.

"Kuwa...? Are you...are you crying?" Yusuke asked, concern clearly heard in his voice.

"Go to Hell Urameshi!" spat Kuwabara from behind the door.

"Been there, done that..." mumbled Yusuke.

"Listen 'ere, we're not gonna move from this 'ere spot til ya let us in ta talk 'bout what's really eattin' ya. Right Urameshi?" Chuu said, looking to Yusuke to give him some support.

Yusuke nodded in agreeement.

"Yeah, that's right, so don't think we're leaving cause we're not. Just let us in so we can talk about whatever the hell is wrong and get this shit settled." Yusuke said.

Chuu shook his head. It was more than obvious that Yusuke wasn't use to helping comfort people. It was something Chuu felt he needed to teach the lad; though further in the future. At the moment, the two waited to see how the upset pregnant Kuwabara would react to Yusuke's words.

After what seemed like hours, they heard a door slam within the room before the sound of rushing water was heard. Chuu sighed and sat down next to the door; the same spot he slept in. Yusuke stood at the door looking dumbfounded at how 'silly' his best friend was acting. How could Kuwabara take a shower at a time like that? Yusuke sighed as he combed his fingers through his messy black hair before plopping down on the other side of the door.

"This could take a while." Chuu sighed, leaning against the wall while closing his eyes.

Yusuke snorted and crossed his arms in front of his chest. If he could, he would pull all of his hair out of his head; that was how frustrated he was at that very moment. Although, if he really could; he would pull out all of Hiei's hair. At the very thought of a steamed yet bald Hiei, Yusuke snickered and made a little snort. Chuu opened an eye to look at Yusuke before raising his eye brow.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I was thinking..." Yusuke started before his snicker grew a little wider.

"I was thinking how funny Hiei would look if I pulled all of his hair out."

Chuu snorted at the idea, but couldn't help the curve of his lip.

"Ya know Kurama wouldn't let ya do that; let alone Hiei would cut off yer head if ya tried."

"I know that, but it would still be funny." Yusuke said with his famous cocky smirk.

Chuu shook his head, but had to smile.

"It would be kinda funny." Chuu said before sighing.

"Listen Urameshi, 'bout dat whole shower scene. I don't know what came over me. I just lost control."

Yusuke flushed slightly and looked away; making that awkward cough guys make when they are embarrassed and try to keep their 'manliness' in tact.

"Yeah well, grandma did say everyone's hormone's would be out of whack and all." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, well, I still shoulda had some kinda control...tho I guess..." Chuu started, before lowering his voice. "I guess you remind me too much of 'him' for me to help myself..."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, being able to hear what the alchemist demon had said.

"'Him?'"

"No one...just talkin' aloud to me self is all." Chuu said, waving his hands while giving Yusuke a 'oh crap he heard' smile.

"No one my ass. Come on, who's this 'him' you were mumbling about; and how do I remind you of him?" Yusuke asked, generally interested.

Chuu sighed, deciding it would be best to tell Yusuke; after all, they were gonna become future mates and have a baby and all. He would have to tell him eventually.

"'Him' was my first lover. Although, the only thing you have in common with him is his temper; most of his other traits are more like Kuwa-chans." Chuu said, scratching his chin as he looked up as if he were in thought.

"I don't have a temper, and what do you mean 'traits'? What, did he have a 'kitten' fetish like Kuwabara has?" Yusuke asked.

Chuu chuckled at the question.

"You could say 'at; tho the fact 'at he was half cat demon might have somethin' ta do wit 'at. Tho, now 'at I think 'bout it..." Chuu said, thinking a bit more. "They kinda had the same hair color and body built..."

Chuu smirked after that last statement, making Yusuke smack Chuu in the face.

"Pervert."

Chuu chuckled as he sat back up.

"Like you should be talkin' there Urameshi."

Yusuke only snorted and looked away while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to know more about this or not?" Chuu asked, having a serious tone.

Yusuke glanced over to find that Chuu seemed really ready to tell someone his story. He relaxed and turned back towards him.

"Yeah...so what was his name?"

"Chad."

Yusuke blinked at Chuu for a moment before realizing the alchemist demon was being serious. He busted out laughing.

"Chad?! What kinda name is Chad? And for a half cat demon!" Yusuke said while continuing his laughing fit.

It wasn't long before he found himself getting bitch slapped in the back of his head by a red faced Chuu.

"Chad was a wonderful cat demon who had a heart of gold and could make any demon happy, so don't you ever disrespect him again." Chuu said, fuming.

Yusuke sat up, rubbing the spot where he was sent kissing the floor and glared at Chuu.

"Damn Chuu, you didn't have to knock my head off, I just never heard of a demon, let alone cat demon being named Chad before. It just was a shock to the system." Yusuke said, in his defense.

Chuu took in a few breathes, but still glared at Yusuke.

"Just have more respect for the dead Urameshi."

Yusuke's face softened at that statement and looked as he felt; which was guilty.

"Hey man, I'm sorry...I didn't know. I just thought it ended up like my mom and dad, ya know; just breaking up, I'm sorry." Yusuke said.

Chuu sighed, finally calm and nodded.

"Its fine; just don't jump to conclusions like that."

The two sat in an awkward silence for a few moments before Yusuke cleared his throat.

"So, how did you meet him?"

"That's a long story." Chuu said, now loosing all interest of telling the story.

"We've got plenty of time. Kuwabara's not gonna come out until he feels like it and at this rate we'd be lucky he comes out in nine months." Yusuke said giving Chuu his famous cheeky smile.

Chuu snorted but gave Yusuke a half smirk.

"Well...we met when we were both demon kids; which would be teenagers in human time. Anyway, I was out practing new ways of how to annoy my five older sisters; by testing out my abilities. That's when I met him..." Chuu started before continuing his tale.

(Flash Back)

A slimmer looking Chuu with his blue hair long and in a high pony tail could be seen standing near a small body of water. He wasn't wearing a shirt; which showed off his nicely forming muscles. His brown pants were rolled up to just below the knees and he seemed to be concentrating on the water. He took in a deep breathe and slowly, steadily began to walk across the water. His movements were as fluent and defined as we all know and love about him; but everyone has to start from somewhere.

Chuu was just about to make it to the other side of the small body of water when a piercing noise cut through the peaceful atmosphere. The noise sounded between a scream and a roar broke his concentration; causing him to fall face first into the water. He huffed when he lifted his soaked form out from the mid calf deep water and shook him self as if he were a dog.

"'At was weird." he said aloud to himself.

Once he made his way back to where he had left his shirt and was about to pick it up, the noise came piercing through the air again. Chuu furrowed his eyebrows in curiosity and decided to see what was making that dreadful sound and why. He walked through the thickness of trees before coming to a clearing. He hid himself behind the closest tree that was to the clearing and looked out from it.

His eyes never saw anything so beautiful. It appeared to be a man, yet at the same time some kind of cat-man. He stood at 6'1" with a tan looking body. The male kimono the 'cat-man' wore, which was most likely a demon; Chuu thought, was barely hanging on his slender yet lean body. His dark green pants, which he wore underneath the kimono, where low on the demon's hips and seemed to be held in place by 'magic' at how low they were. It was a miracle they hadn't fallen off...tho Chuu being a 'hormonal' kid wished that miracle to go away. The cat-demon had long flowing orange hair which flowed gently in the soft and gentle breeze. Two black cat ears with orange tips moved in small jerking motions on top of the demon's head. A long orange tail swished behind him from under his male kimono.

Chuu couldn't see much else; since he could only see the back of the cat-demon; however, what he was seeing so far...made the younger Chuu drool slightly from his slightly open mouth.

"Give it up. You have no place to go. You are surrounded by the best demon exterminators in this region." came a voice; which broke the spell the beautiful creature had over Chuu.

It was at this point Chuu realized that his beautiful cat-demon was surrounded by a load of humans.

The cat demon hissed while showing his fangs and out stretching his long claws from his human-like hands.

"We grew up together Lee, I know of your profession. So, you should know that I've done nothing wrong, but lived in peace. My mother is dead...my HUMAN mother and now you hunt me down as if I am a monster." said the cat in a cool tenor voice that was like silk for one's ears.

"It doesn't matter if we did grow up together. It doesn't mean we were friends. You are and will always be a flithy half-demon; but it still means you are a demon. Besides, we have witness stating that they saw you leave your mother's house covered in blood; her blood!" the man name Lee said.

"I can not deny the blood...but when I found my mother dead; torn apart on the floor while laying in a pool of her own blood...I couldn't help myself from holding her cold form..." the demon said, a sadness in his eyes.

"Then why run?" Lee asked, narrowing his eyes at the cat-demon. "If you aren't the one who killed her, then why run away?"

"I caught the scent of what truly killed her; from her body. I decided to avenge my mother, who was my one true happiness. However, after I killed the monster who took my mother away from me; another cat-demon looking for food by the way, you came at me. You attacked me with that weapon that you've killed many demon's with. Only a fool would wait to be saluater by the one they thought was their friend."

"Even if it was another cat-demon who killed her, I've been ordered by the town chief to kill you no matter what." Lee said, taking out a long curved sword. "And for that, I am sorry... my old friend."

"No...I'm sorry, for having a friend who would do anything the chief would say...even killing his own childhood friend."

At this point, Chuu had enough of the 'drama' and decided he should defuse the entire situation. Taking out a small flask, he drank it and concentrated. He was about to pull a move that he had perfected on his five sisters; and in time would be used in the Dark Tournament.

To the men that had surrounded the cat-demon; it was as if a ghost had been going around knocking out the men; one-by-one until Lee, who was the captain; was the last one standing. Chuu stood in front of the man, who had fallen backwards from the sheer shock of having someone just appear in front of him. He stared up at Chuu in wonderment and some fear.

"I've had enough of 'is shit. Just go back to 'at chief of yers and just tell 'im ya killed 'at cat-demon and then ya won't haveta kill 'im." Chuu said.

Lee looked up at this strange man; who has the energy of a demon surround his being. He thought about those words for a moment before realizing that this stranger was right. He still thought of that cat-demon as his friend, or really his best friend. Why kill him? He knew his friend better than anyone and knew he wouldn't have killed his mother. Lee nodded and stood up.

"You're right." Lee said, turning to check on his comrades, who were slowly getting up and rubbing their heads.

"If any of you value your lives or your careers as being demon slayers; then listen up. I know this cat-demon; he wouldn't have killed his own human mother. So we are going to tell the chief that we killed him. Understood."

He had a few mumbling to each other and some others looking at him as if he were nuts. Lee slammed down his sword and glared each and every one of his men down.

"Is that understood." he growled out.

"Yes sir!" came from every single one of his men.

They were scared of Capitan Lee; next to the cat-demon, he was strongest in their village and was the only one who could fight the cat-demon and not be too badly hurt.

"Good. Now let's go back." Lee said, turning around and walking away; his men heading out behind him.

He stopped at the edge of clearing and without turning around said, "Goodbye...old friend. I hope to never see your ugly face ever again."

Lee had a snicker on his face as if he were joking about the 'ugly face' part; and before anything else could be said; he disappeared into the thickness of the woods.

Chuu snorted.

"Some friend if ya ask me..." he mumbled before turning to the stunningly beautiful even in the front; cat-demon.

Chuu smiled widely at the demon and walked towards him. The cat demon backed up a bit before crouching low. He didn't know why this stranger came to help him out, however; in this day in age he knew no one did something without having a motive behind it. No one is kind just to be kind.

Chuu put his hands up and moved cautiously towards the cat-demon.

"Easy there, I'm on of the good guys. I swear I won't hurt ya."

The cat-demon narrowed his eyes at Chuu.

"I thank you for helping me, however, why were you helping me?"

Chuu thought about that for a moment before shurgging his shoulders.

"I guess I was sick of all that drama and wanted it to stop." Chuu said, before giving another famous grin.

The cat demon raised an eye brow at Chuu and before he could say anything else had Chuu's hand in front of him.

"By the way, my name's Chuu. What's yer name, beautiful?"

The cat-demon blushed slightly but slowly retracted his claws and took Chuu's outstrechted hand.

"Chad."

Chuu blinked.

"No, it's Chuu."

"No, I mean my name is Chad." the cat-demon now known as Chad said, his beautiful greenish-gold eyes said before he let go of Chuu's hand and bowed. "Thank you for helping me."

Chuu gave him a wide smile.

"Don't mention it."

"But now, I must retrieve my mother's body so I may bury it." Chad said, about to move.

"Are ya nuts? If anyone sees ya in that town; yer friend Lee will be killed fer lying." Chuu said.

Chad was silent. He knew the risk and he thought if he got the the village he would be able to think of something to get in; possibly under night fall and retrieve the body.

"I'm not just going to have her body lay there. I will take the body in the dead of night so he will not get into trouble."

Chuu could tell that this Chad person had a sense of honor yet at the same time a sense of loyality towards his friends. He gave the cat demon a wide smile.

"I'll tell ya what; I'll go in and get the body. No one knows who I am; 'cept those demon hunting dudes. So don't ya worry 'bout a thing there, cutie." Chuu said giving Chad a wink.

Chad blushed yet glared.

"Why do you keep calling me names such as those?"

"Because they are true and I just love makin' ya blush." Chuu said, grinning even more at the blush he got from Chad.

Chad only hissed this time, making Chuu put his hands up in a defensive way.

"Alright, I'll stop." Chuu said beginning to walk in the direction he saw Lee and the other men go in.

"Are you coming...lovely?" Chuu said before turning and giving Chad another wink.

Chad blushed, but with a small smile chased after Chuu; who was laughing.

(End Flash Back)

"That day, we buried his mum next to my mum and that day onward we became best friends, which then turned into best lovers. We even had a kid, but that's another story." Chuu said; finishing his story.

Yusuke was in awe at the story; and still trying to get over the fact Chuu had five older sisters. That would mean he'd have five sister-in-laws.

"Well, what happened to Lee?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh, we secretly visited him away from the village until he died of old age." Chuu said.

Yusuke was about to ask Chuu how old he was, but was stopped by a glare.

"Don'tcha even ask Urameshi."

Yusuke nodded.

"Ok well, how about to Chad? When did he...ya know, die?" Yusuke asked, he just couldn't help himself.

"Long before the Dark Tourney...and don't ask about my kid either; that is another long story and it's somethin' I don't wanna talk 'bout." Chuu said.

"Come on Chuu, ya gotta tell me this stuff; I mean what's the point of us being father's if we don't even trust each other enough to share our pasts with each other?" Yusuke said, giving Chuu one of his famous melt your heart smiles; rare and few in-between smiles that is.

Chuu blinked at Yusuke for a moment but gave him a huge smile and before Yusuke knew what was happening, he was pulled into a huge; pressed against Chuu's firm chest.

"Ya finally admit we gotta work tagether and stop fightin'!" Chuu said, continuing to 'crush' Yusuke against his chest.

Yusuke flared his arms as he didn't know what else to do.

"Mmmt mme mmo!" Yusuke said against Chuu's chest. Translation: Let me go!

Just then a click was heard. Both men stopped what they were doing and looked towards the door; Chuu having let Yusuke go a bit so he could turn his head; tho he was still in Chuu's grip. There in the door way was a sniffling Kuwabara with wet hair and dresse only in his red boxers; while drops of water dripped slowly down his chest from his wet hair.

Both demon's could not help but stare wide-eyed at the 'mother' of their babies.

"Ummm...Kuwabara?" Yusuke said, slightly flushed, while Chuu sticked to slightly drooping at the 'delicious' sight.

Kuwabara knelt down next to Chuu and hugged both Chuu and Yusuke; though Yusuke couldn't be helped being in the hug since he was already in Chuu's hug.

"I'm happy to see you two finally getting along; and on top of that...I heard half of your story and I hope one day you will share the entire story with me; and even the babies when they are born." Kuwabara said.

Chuu was a bit stunned but was able to smile fondly. Kuwabara really was similar to Chad; in his eyes anyway.

"Sure thing." Chuu said.

What seemed to be at the drop of a hat; Kuwabara's mood change dramatically.

He let go of the two and stood up. His face of serious as he walked back into the room. He popped his head out the door.

"I'm ready to talk." Kuwabara said before disappearing back into the room.

Chuu and Yusuke looked at each other; in an odd position if I do say so myself. Chuu let go of Yusuke and the two stood up and entered the room. Kuwabara was already sitting on the bed, resting his back against the head board of the bed. His hands were on his stomach like they always were and soft stroking it. He now had longer pants on and a muscle shirt. Chuu seemed disappointed, and Yusuke was a bit disappointed; but happy that Kuwabara had covered himself. He didn't think he would be able to control Chuu if he tried to jump Kuwabara. Then again...he probably would have to kick his ass; which didn't bother Yusuke at all.

"Sit down." Kuwabara said, however, it sounded more like a command then a request.

The two demon's looked at each other again, this time a bit worried; before finding a spot to sit somewhere. Yusuke decided to sit at the edge of the bed, while Chuu sat in a chair next to the bed. Once they were settled, everyone ended up just sitting in silence; staring at each other. It was Yusuke who broke the silence.

"So...who's gonna go first?"

"I think Kuwa-chan should." Chuu said, giving the human a charming smile.

Kuwabara sighed. He knew eventually he would have to talk, it might as well be now.

"Well...I've been thinking lately...alot about the baby and all three of us." Kuwabara started.

"How so?" Yusuke asked.

"Well...like what if I'm just carrying the baby and it's really a mix of you and Chuu's DNA? And would I still be able to raise it, and on top of that, how can this three-way relationship work? How are we going to pull that off? And if we manage to do that, how do we explain it to our child? One day they are gonna ask us why they have three daddy's. How are we gonna explain that one?" Kuwabara said, his voice growing stressed with each question.

"Hey, relax there Kuwa, you'll blow a gas git!" Yusuke said, a smile on his lips to show Kuwabara he was only kidding.

"I'm being serious Yusuke! I'm really worried about this kinda stuff." Kuwabara said, holding his stomach even more in a protective way.

"Yusuke's right, you need ta chill before ya stress yer self out 'bout nuthin' important." Chuu said.

"It's important to me. I mean, these are things I've been worried about since I found out you two are the fathers." Kuwabara said.

"Well, one thing you can stop worrying about is being involved with the baby." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, what he said. No matter if its just Yusuke and me babe, or if its all three of us; you are still gonna be teh mum cause you just are." Chuu said.

"I don't feel right calling Kuwabara a...'mum'. Can we use something else?" Yusuke said.

For some reason, the fact of calling Kuwabara 'mother' made him seem like a girl. In Yusuke's eyes, Kuwabara was his best guy friend and wasn't anything close to being a girl. So anything that sounded as if it were even suggesting his best friend was a girl...just didn't sit well with him; and he didn't even know why it bothered him so much now; when before he wouldn't hesitate calling him a girl just to make his best friend get mad at him.

"Well..." Kuwabara started. "I wouldn't mind being called 'Pa' or 'Daddy'."

"Then I'll be known as "Father' and Urameshi 'ere can be called 'Dad'." Chuu suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Yusuke said.

Kuwabara nodded in agreement before letting out a sigh and looking down at his stomach; which hadn't begun to show yet.

"Are you still worried?" Chuu asked, looking intensely at Kuwabara's face.

Kuwabara let out another sigh as he nodded.

"I'd be stupid if I wasn't still worried."

Yusuke was about to make a smart remark at that statement but bit his tongue. He didn't want to upset his best friend anymore than he already was.

"Well, what else are ya worried about? You're gonna be in the babe's life no matter what happens, and raisin it will be a piece of cake since I already had experience with one of me own." Chuu said.

"Yeah...but how do we explain it to them? I really don't think telling your kid that 'it was an accident' is something you should tell them. And how are we," Kuwabara said, pointing at both demons and then at himself. "Gonna make this work? What are we now?"

"A family." Yusuke said, his face void of any humor.

Both Chuu and Kuwabara blinked at him; suprised at how serious he had gotten.

"Listen Kuwabara, we'll have maybe 14 years before the kid asks 'How was I born?' or the 'Where do babies come from' thing. That gives us time to work on our story, not to mention..." Yusuke said, shifting a bit as he sat cross-legged on the end of the bed. "Well, this strange pairing we have here, it just might take me that long to trust let alone like that guy." Yusuke said, causally tilting his head towards the demon in question.

Chuu chuckled at the comment.

"I doubt it'll be dat long." Chuu said with a grin and a wink.

"Right now, that's how long its gonna be." Yusuke said, glaring daggers at Chuu.

Kuwabara thought silently over his best friend's words. After a moment, a smile spread across his face and a weight seemed to be lifted from him.

"Thanks guys. That really makes me feel a whole lot better about this entire thing. Tho I'd be lying if I said I still wasn't scared and worried, but knowing you guys are both here and gonna help me through this makes me feel better."

Yusuke smiled one of his famous cocky smiles.

"No problem man, I'll always be here for you."

"Same 'ere." Chuu said, with a smile.

Kuwabara was a bit teary eyed and looked away mumbling things related to how emotions and hormones suck; mixed with some curse words in-between. Yusuke crawled over next to Kuwabara, as Chuu sat down next to him on the other side. Before Kuwabara knew it; he was wrapped in both Chuu's and Yusuke's embrace, a tight yet gentle one. Kuwabara was startled but once he felt the warmth from the two demon's who's babies he was carrying; he found that he was tired and drifted off to sleep within their arms. The two demons followed soon after and the three of them slept, wrapped in each other while protectively holding their baby. That night was the best sleep anyone of them had had in ages; and it was no wonder why as they all slept with smiles on their faces.

* * *

**And that is the end of this chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked this, and sorry about the wait; but it is soooo hard to update when you are grounded ; So thank you for hanging in there with me . I miss yall and yeah haha.**

**Ja ne!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****Shortest Chapter Ever!!**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except this idea...other then that, I own thing.

* * *

Five months had gone by without incident. Although, there was a minor problem while Hiei was watching Kuwabara which will be explained in a moment. However at five months, Kuwabara was the size of a basketball and had some trouble moving. The mood swings were worse; mostly violent rather than crying; which everyone preferred the crying over the hurting. And his cravings were getting stranger and stranger as the days went on.

Now we will go on with the important events that had happened during those five months.

On the middle of Hiei's first week of watching over Kuwabara, Hiei couldn't help himself but sub come to his urge of pouncing on the pregnant male human. Kuwabara had to use the ring Genkai had given him about fifteen times just to get himself safely locked in his room. And it wasn't Genkai who was first on the scene either; but THREE, yes, THREE angry demons; Yusuke, Chuu, and Kurama; tho for a different reason then the other two.

Hiei's turn was given to Yusuke and Chuu who decided they were the only ones who could actually handle that urge to jump Kuwabara and took over everyone else's duty of watching Kuwabara. Besides; they felt they really didn't need to practice for the tourny because they would have more important things to do when the tourny came around; like raising their baby. Now just because they were able to control their urges when it came to Kuwabara; when it came to the two of them...THAT was a different story. About two months after the shower incident; the two soon-to-be fathers had finally given in to each other and had not only made out; but had gone all the way. Yusuke being the fist to bed Chuu and Chuu being the first to ever bed Yusuke. In other words, they switched according to who wanted to be on top the most.

So by the sixth month of this entire pregnancy, everything was smooth sailing, that is until complications that even Genkai herself didn't expect occured...

* * *

**And that is it guys. I hope you liked the shortest chapter ever. There's no beginning author note because I am posting two chapters in one day...so you guys are lucky haha. And once I finish chapter 16 and can sneak on the computer, I will post it and give you an update of how far I am with the story . Hopefully I will be almost done writing it.**

**Later!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everyone!!!!**

**No, I'm not allowed back on the computer...and yes I am sneaking on ^^; however, it is because I finally finished chapter 16!!! It is 22 pages long! And that isn't including any A/N either. This Author Note I'm writing right now! Anyway because my lap top has Microsoft Word and my desk top (which has the internet) doesn't not have Microsoft Word; I found I was not able to transfer the chapter via disk. Sooo I had to re-write the chapter onto this computer. However, since I was so excited to sharing this chapter I decided to post half the chapter while the other chapter I will update tomorrow...that one will be worth the wait *winks* But anyway, I hope you enjoy this part of this long chapter and sorry for it taking so long but I'll explain more about that tomorrow ^^.**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter One.**

**Warning: Strong language, mild violence, suggestive dialogue, and some sex mentioned.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 16: Complications Are No Fun**

On the third ay of the sixth month of the present year; Kuwabara had a dream. It wasn't just any normal dream tho; this is Kuwabara we are talking about!

He felt numb. He felt nub from the tips of his fingers all the way down to each of his toes. It was this sensation that caused him to awake.

He found himself in a sterilized white room. It took him a few moments to realize he wasn't in Spirit World, but a hospital. He didn't remember how he got there or why he was even there. He looked over his still numb body and found scratches randomly placed over his arms and legs. He looked under his long white hospital gown; which he just notice. He found the scratches covered his chest and stomach; his stomach especially.

His eyes widened as he noticed his stomach. It wasn't the scratches that bothered him, they didn't look that deep. What bothered him was the fact that his stomach was flat. He looked...normal. Like before he had gotten pregnant.

"You're future sir?"

Kuwabara's head snapped up and found a cloaked figure sitting at the foot of the bed he was now sitting up in.

"Who are you?" Kuwabara asked.

It was then Kuwabara noticed the cloaked figure was shuffling a deck of what looked to be playing cards.

"Do you mean read my future?" Kuwabara asked.

The figure continued to shuffle the cards, in silence.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at the stranger and was about to move when he found himself unable to.

"What the..." he exclaimed.

The cloaked figure stopped shuffling and placed the cards in front of Kuwabara.

"Cut."

The voice was deep and smooth; definitely a man.

Kuwabara looked at him before down at the cards. He found he was able to move his hand and decided to go along with this guy; for now. He picked up the cards and cut the deck in half.

"Pick a pile." the man said pointing to first the left pile and then to the right.

Kuwabara furrowed his eyebrows but picked up the pile on his left.

The man picked up both piles and placed the one Kuwabara didn't pick off to the side. He then took the first card from the pile he had picked and lay it down on the bed.

The care was a card that had a man and a lion on it. The card was upside down to the man but was normal in front of Kuwabara. on the card was written: STRENGTH.

The cloaked man picked another card up and placed it to that card's right; being Kuwabara's left. It was a normal playing card, the Ace of Spades. Another card was placed next to that card. it had a sun with a face with the words: THE SUN on the bottom of the card. The card was upside down to Kuwabara.

The cloaked man picked up a fourth card from the pile and laid it to the left of the first card: Kuwabara's right. It had a man in a chariot. He had two animals that looked like Sphinxes in front of the chariot. It had THE CHARIOT written at the bottom of the card. Another card was placed next to that one and was a normal playing card; King of Clubs.

He laid two more cards below the first card; one being the King of Diamonds and the other being a picture of what looked to be a demon; though the name of the card was THE DEVIL.

Two more cards were placed above that first cards. One was a picture of two naked people with an angel above them. On the bottom of this card is said THE LOVERS. The last card was another normal playing card, the Queen of Spades.

The man placed the rest of the cards off to the side with the other pile and looked down at the cards that were lain in front of Kuwabara and himself. The cards seemed to take the shape of a cross at how they were lay down. Kuwabara looked at the cards as well; though puzzled at what they meant. He had never had a reading before so he didn't know how it went.

"Danger is in your future," the man began. "Soon will be some form of treachery or health problem that will be sad or cause sadness. however, depending on a choice or decision, which may be brought about by a nagging worry through a mistrusted confidence; it could end up being good health, splendor, or end up leading to treachery. It may be influenced by someone; an older yet powerful man who you must be cautious with; not necessarily someone you know."

Kuwabara instinctively covered his stomach at the part of 'health problems'. However not only did he find his stomach still flat, but a warm wet substance seemed to be coming from it. He looked down at his hands and found them along with his stomach to be drenched with blood. He held out his blood soaked hands in front of his wide eyes; not knowing how or why he was bleeding.

"What the hell..." he whispered as his body felt cold along with the numbness.

All of a sudden, everything grew dark as a baby crying was mixed within the darkness until he could hear nor feel anything.

Sweat poured down his face as his eyes snapped open and he sat up. Wide eyes flashed around the room before looking down at his hands and stomach.

"Kuwa?" came a half a sleep voice to his right.

Kuwabara looked over at his waking best friend; who was one of the fathers of his baby. He let out a sigh of relief before wrapping his arms around his stomach in a protective manor.

"That's the third time this week..." Kuwabara mumbled.

"Had another bad dream again eh? Which one was it dis time?" Chuu said stirring from his slumber and sitting up.

"Was it the one of that three headed chiwawa chasing you down the street while only wearing your boxers?" Yusuke asked a smirk on his lips.

He thought it would be funny to see that happen in real life.

Chuu snickered at that dream as well before wrapping Kuwabara in a secure hug, nuzzling his nose in the crook of Kuwabara's neck. However, not even that seemed to settle his mother of his child's nerves. Yusuke scooted closer to the two. He wasn't much of a cuddler as the other two were; however, he did sometimes feel left out whenever Chuu would cuddle with his best friend.

"No...tho I haven't had that one for a while now." Kuwabara said, going in deep thought for a moment.

"Hey, what's wrong? Don't tell me it was that 'card' dream?" Yusuke asked.

Kuwabara sighed and nodded.

"Ah, well dontcha worry bout dat Kuwa-chan. It was nuthin' more than a dream." Chuu said, pulling the man closer to his chest as he continued to nuzzle into his neck.

Kuwabara sighed and relaxed just a bit as he leaned back into Chuu's embrace. His hands still rested protectively over his stomach. Yusuke leaned against Kuwabara's side, resting his hand on top of Kuwabara's hands.

"That's right. It doesn't really mean anything." Yusuke added, feeling a bit sleepy again at the warmth he was feeling just leaning against Kuwabara.

Chuu snuck an arm around Yusuke and pulled him closer. Yusuke gave Chuu a glare, however all he got from Chuu was his famous smile and wink. Yusuke sighed. He knew the only way to get out of this 'cuddling' was to go back to his side of the bed; which was probably cool by now. He decided to enjoy it, just this once.

"I guess so..." Kuwabara said, not really believing their words.

"Hey." Yusuke said scooting up a bit to make Kuwabara look at him.

"Even if it was gonna happen; I won't LET it happen, got that?" Yusuke said with seriousness in his voice and face.

Kuwabara looked deeply into Yusuke's eyes before sighing and nodding.

"Yeah, I know."

"So stoop worrying about stupid stuff." Yusuke said before giving Kuwabara a soft kiss on his cheek.

Kuwabara blushed slightly. This was the only thing he would allow the two demons to do with him. Otherwise, he would be one big blushing tomato; and that isn't manly. Although, carrying a baby isn't really that 'manly' either; however, it was hard to convince Kuwabara of that fat; let alone his two 'fathers'.

"Geeze, anymore attention like this and I'll really feel like a girl."

"Who said you weren't?" Yusuke said with a snicker.

However, he regretted his words as Kuwabara pulled away from Chuu's embrace and gave Yusuke a knuckle sandwich that sent hi off the bed and onto the floor.

"Asshole!" Kuwabara growled, his eyes turning a bit bluish as he glared at the feet that were still on the bed; the rest of Yusuke on the floor.

Chuu began to laugh and before he knew what happened; he found himself on the ground looking up at the ceiling; his own feet still on the bed. He shook his head and sat on the floor looking at his steamed ' mother of his child'.

"What was dat fer?"

"For laughing at Urameshi!" Kuwabara said.

"Geeze, having a demon baby had given you superhuman strenght cause that hurt." Yusuke said, rubbing his cheek, which already started to bruise a bit.

Kuwabara pouted, which usually was the signal to leave before he either got violent or went into a crying fit. Both Chuu and Yusuke were on their feet and at the door the moment they saw that pout.

"I'll make us breakfast!" Yusuke said, already turning the doorknob.

"And I'll give ya a hand 'ere Urameshi." Chuu said, very close behind him.

Kuwabara's mood seemed to change at the mention of food.

"Can I have pickles with my omelet? Not in it but on the side?" Kuwabara asked.

"Ah...sure?" Yusuke said before giving Chuu a disgusted look.

However, Kuwabara saw it and growled before picking up his pillow.

"I saw that look Urameshi! It's not MY fault I got this weird pickle craving!" Kuwabara before throwing the pillow at the door.

Yusuke and Chuu however, made it out the door in time before the pillow hit. Kuwabara sighed and pouted. However, he had to smile. He had two great guys helping him out, making him breakfast and what not. He could get use to the treatment, just not to the weird cravings.

Kuwabara sighed and leaned back, resting his hands protectively over his stomach as he subconsciously stroked his more than obvious stomach. He looked up at the ceiling; deep in thought. To him, all the dreams he had ever had; hand some sort of significance to it. If only he had gotten that dream book he had seen in a book store a year ago. If only he had a job to pay for that book; he would know what it all meant. However, there was no use to wondering about the 'what ifs'. All he could do was try and calm down and try not to worry too much about it.

'They're right...nothing bad will happen.' Kuwabara thought; however, deep down he knew something just could; and that didn't help easy his mind at all.

About fifteen minutes had gone by, Kuwabara just continued to stare up at the ceiling; gently stroking his stomach. It was at this time he felt something in his stomach. It was first a soft pain and gradually it began to hurt even more. At first Kuwabara thought he was just hungry; that is until a firm sharp pain seemed to flash throughout his stomach. His eyes widened and his mouth opening but nothing came out; the pain making it hard for Kuwabara to even express how much it was hurting.

He clenched his eyes and covered his stomach with his arms; hoping to stop the pain with just covering his stomach. However, it seemed to make it worse as the pain went straight from his stomach to down his spine and up to the top of his head.

Kuwabara moaned in pain, the only noise that was able to escape his curled lips. He started to convulse from the pain; as wave after wave hit his stomach and traveled up his spine to his head. It was starting to become hard to breath; as he found himself gasping for air in-between the pain.

'Yusuke...Chuu...help...me...' Kuwabara thought as tears began to fall from his eyes; the pain growing with each breath he took.

As if they had heard him; Yusuke and Chuu busted into the room. Both reaching his side in an instant.

"What's wrong?" Yusuke asked, already on the bed and cradling the withering man in his arms.

He didn't care about how much he hated to cuddle; the only thing he could think about at the moment was figuring out what was causing Kuwabara so much pain and to try and calm him down.

"It'-it's my stomach...arghh!! It...it..." Kuwabara started before grunting in pain.

"Stay calm, Kuwa-chan." Chuu said, pain in his eyes; however he wasn't letting it be heard in his voice. "Breath. I'll go get Genkai."

He looked at Yusuke who nodded at him; before Chuu dashed out of the room.

Yusuke awkwardly cradled the withering and softly moaning man against his chest; his arms protectively wrapped around his stomach. He began to rock Kuwabara a bit, trying to calm him down.

"H-how'd you guys...urmm...know?" Kuwabara asked in-between the spikes of pain.

"I don't know. One minute we're cooking you a delicious breakfast, and the next we felt like our heads were about to explode."

Yusuke really wasn't sure how they knew; all he knew was they just knew Kuwabara was in trouble once they felt that sharp pain.

Kuwabara would have made a comment regarding to 'father's' intuition; however he was struck with another sharp pain, this time filling his entire body. He hissed threw his clenched teeth. A soft whisper also escaped his lips; causing Yusuke to began to panic. He didn't know how much more he could stand to see his best friend in this pain. He also feared for the baby. The pain seemed to be coming from Kuwabara's stomach, meaning it could be some kind of problem with the baby.

Yusuke closed his eyes, holding Kuwabara closer.

'God please let the baby and Kuwa be alright....' he prayed.

"Don't worry Kuwa, I'm here with you and we are gonna get through this together, ya hear me?" Yusuke said, trying to calm not only Kuwabara, but himself.

Kuwabara only grunted as his response and for what seemed like hours; only being ten minutes; he grunted and whimpered and convulsed in pain. Leaving poor Yusuke only able to rock the pain stricken man in his arms, humming slightly to try and settle both of their nerves. Finally, as quickly as it came; the pain stopped.

Yusuke sat there, never letting go of Kuwabara; however he grew fearful as Kuwabara went slack in his arms; as if dead.

"Kuwa? Hey...Kuwa are you alright?" Yusuke asked, worry and fear deep in his voice as he brought Kuwabara's face close to his own to see if he could feel Kuwabara still breathing.

Kuwabara stirred slightly and looked up at Yusuke, causing a sigh of relief from Yusuke's lips. He gave Kuwabara a relieved smile and couldn't help himself but kiss Kuwabara's sweaty forehead.

It was at this moment, Chuu came into the room with Genkai. Yusuke glanced up just to see Genkai close the door behind her; leaving a crowded hallway of worried demons.

"Great timing; you missed the 'fun'." Yusuke sighed in frustration.

Genkai ignored the comment and felt Kuwabara's stomach; Yusuke removing his hands to let the old master check his best friend out. Her brow furrowed in thought as she continued to gently feel the bloated stomach. It was obvious by the look on her face that what she was feeling wasn't good.

She looked up at the two worried fathers with a stern face.

"Leave, I need to examine Kuwabara."

Yusuke, afraid something else would happen to Kuwabara; wrapped his arms protectively around Kuwabara's form.

"I'm not leaving him. What if he has another 'attack'? No way, grandma." Yusuke said with a glare.

"I agree wit Urameshi." Chuu said, standing next to the two on the bed.

Genkai sighed, this was gonna be a pain.

"Its ok guys..." came a soft yet hoarse voice.

They both looked down at the exhausted looking Kuwabara. He gave them a weak smile.

"But Kuwa..." Yusuke started.

"If you guys stayed; then you'll just get in the way. Besides if I have another attack, you can always come back in." Kuwabara said with a pleading look in his eyes.

Chuu sighed.

"Alright."

Yusuke wasn't that easy to convince. He stared deeply into Kuwabara's eyes. He could see that he was scared, however he could also see that Kuwabara would be fine; for a little while with out him there to hold him. Yusuke sighed and nodded.

"Fine, but if I hear any screams I'm coming right back in here; got that?" Yusuke said, gently laying Kuwabara back on the bed as he moved himself out from behind the tired man.

Kuwabara smiled weakly.

"I'll hold ya to that Urameshi...." Kuwabara said a bit weakly.

Before Yusuke could change his mind; Chuu wrapped his arm around Yusuke's shoulder and guided his lover out of the room. Before closing the door; the two gave one last look at the mother of their baby; who looked ready to pass out any minute.

As soon as the door was closed behind them; the two found themselves surrounded by worried demons.

"How is he?" asked a concerned and worried Kurama.

Hiei was at his side; not looking worried; but his eyes told another story.

"Not sure..." Yusuke said, as he combined an unsteady hand through his messy black hair.

"What happened?" Rinku asked, looking up at them with a child like innocent that didn't seem to go away since the last time Yusuke had seen him.

"It seemed like he was having contractions." Chuu said, however after saying that he went deep into thought.

"How do you know that?" Yusuke asked, already forgetting that Chuu was married and had a kid.

"I've seen this before..." Chuu said, still in thought.

It was oddly familiar, but he wasn't sure if it was what he was thinking of. He would have to wait till he heard from Genkai to make sure. However, if it was what he thought it was; it would be easy to cure; although he might have a hard time of convincing Yusuke that the treatment was not a scam on his part. He would just have to wait.

"Oh." Yusuke said, now recalling the talk they had a long while back.

It was at this time Yusuke also remembered that Chuu had never really finished telling him what happened to his mate and kid. However, this wasn't the right time nor place to ask him about that.

"Isn't it too soon for that tho?" Toya asked.

"Maybe 'cause they are both demons it quickens da birth, that it does?" Jin suggested, also looking worried.

He had a small crush on the red head back in the Dark Tourney; which developed into a strong friendship over the years. He didn't want to see anything bad happen to the human; nor to his baby.

"Could be..." Yusuke said before mumbling to himself, "but something about this doesn't feel right..."

They all waited by the door; some more patiently then others. It felt like hour; but forty-five minutes later Genkai came out of the room; closing the door behind her. She let out a sigh before turning to the anxious and worried demons that had waited in the crowded hallway.

"How is he grandma?" Yusuke asked.

She sighed again and shook her head.

"What? What is it?" Yusuke asked, his eyes beginning to dilate from the worry.

"His body is ready to give birth; however, the baby isn't fully developed yet." she said.

'Or rather babies; but that can wait until this is solved.' she thought.

Genkai had not only discovered the fact that his body was somehow speeding up the process; while the baby it self was developing at a normal human birth speed. However, she discovered that the 'baby' was actually twins! She hoped they wouldn't both end up like Yusuke. She didn't think the world could handle that.

"How is that possible?!" Yusuke asked.

Chuu remained silent for a moment before speaking.

"It's normal with human males; even half human- half demon males to have this problem."

This information stunned everyone; however, Genkai was the first to recover; having already known about that.

"That is correct."

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Kurama asked.

He had heard of something like that happening. It was one of the reasons male demons and male humans were forbidden to have children for a long time in the demon world. However, Kurama had never personally dealt with nor knew anyone who had it happen to; until now.

"I haven't dealt with this before." Genkai said.

"I have."

Everyone turned to look at Chuu who had a serious look on his face.

"My first mate was half demon male and he was only four months pregnant when complications occurred. For a cat demon that is two months earlier than normal." Chuu said.

"Is...is that how...?" Yusuke started to ask.

"No. He died later."

"So you know what must be done?" Kurama asked, hoping the alchemist master knew how to save Kuwabara and his baby.

Chuu nodded.

"Yusuke and I must stabilize Kuwabara's energy with our own energy. The baby's demon energy is affecting Kuwabara's spiritual energy to the point that it thinks the baby is a disease and that it needs to spit it out. However, if Yusuke and I can transfer enough of our own energy into him; than it would balance out the power and help the body slow down. However, in order to do that, we gotta spend at least a week being...intimately close to him."

Everyone stood there for a moment, letting the words be absorbed in before looking at Chuu with stunned eyes.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Yusuke shouted.

He couldn't believe his ears. If what Chuu said was true; then that means that; according to how Chuu put it, he and Chuu had to have sex or something in order to help Kuwabara out. On top of that, they would have to do it possibly non-stop for an entire week!

Now, it wasn't the fact Yusuke didn't want to have sex with Kuwabara. In fact, he wished he could do more than cuddle with him every night; against his own wishes but more so to be close to Kuwabara. However, he didn't want it to be this way to have their 'first time'.

"come on Urameshi, don'tcha tell me ya haven't thought about it? Not even fantasized?" Chuu said, a knowing smirk on his lips.

He had caught Yusuke several times in the shower fantasying about Kuwabara; hell Yusuke had caught Chuu fantasizing about Kuwabara a few times.

"I've heard you in the shower, while ya thought I was cuddling up to Kuwabara at night; as ya moaned out his name and talked all dirty before ya climax. I'm surprised Kuwabara hasn't woken up from yer screams." Chuu said with a smirk and a wink.

Yusuke's face turned red; now whether it was from anger or from blushing at Chuu's comment; no one knew.

"Oh yeah? Well, I know you've fantasize about him so much that it's amazing Kuwabara hasn't caught you as you masturbate right next to him while he sleeps!"

"Stop." Kurama growled out.

"Yeah...yea makin' the rest of us itch..." Jin said.

Chuu and Yusuke looked at the group of demons and sweat dropped. they could see the lust in their comrade's eyes and the in-difference in Genkai's eyes.

"do you guys mind?!" Yusuke growled, showing his fangs as he glared at all the perverted demons.

"Yeah, get out and practice. We know what we gotta do." Chuu said, not really liking those looked either.

If he could, he would have thrown them all out just by the lusty looks they had in their eyes. However, Chuu knew it wasn't there fault; so he wouldn't, this time.

Genkai nodded in agreement. She didn't really like it; however, it made sense what Chuu said; and that method had been useful in the past. She had seen it done with other aliments; why not this one?

"You heard them, they can handle it from here." She said, while leading the frustrated demons out of the hallway.

She couldn't help but smirk; before plastering her usual stone cold look.

Once every9one left; Chuu and Yusuke continued their conversation.

"There's gotta be another way!"

Chuu snickered.

"There is."

Yusuke blinked and gave Chuu a look of disbelief.

"Well, spit it out then! How else can we give him our energy?!"

Chuu chuckled.

"I never really said it was through sex."

He laughed as Yusuke's face faltered and he did an anime fall, before picking himself back up and with a flustered face full of anger; got in Chuu's face.

"Then why the Hell did you make it seem like we had to do THAT to him?!"

"It was fun watching yer reaction." Chuu said with a chuckle.

"Stop fooling around and tell me how the hell we transfer our energy into Kuwabara!" growled Yusuke.

He loved the guy, but he loved Kuwabara just a bit more; so he wouldn't mind killing the alchemist demon if he had to and oh how much did he want to at this moment.

Chuu put his hands up in self defense.

"Alright, alright...we must transfer our energy threw....the lips." Chuu said.

Yusuke did another anime fall at that one. He should have known. It was at this moment he remembered that was the same way he was brought back to life four years ago; so it only made sense that to save the baby and Kuwabara, it would be threw a kiss.

"You coulda just said that to begin with!" Yusuke growled.

"Awww...and ruin me fun? No way." Chuu said with a wink. "Besides, it's easy to cure; and its not just kissing him on his lips; but we gotta be touching him and kissing him the entire week. We gotta be near him at all times so he can absorb some of our energy. It's the safest way ta do it." Chuu said.

"Are you serious or are you just being a pervert and making this up?" Yusuke said, narrowing his eyes at Chuu.

No lie. I swear on me mum's grave." Chuu said with a serious face.

Yusuke studied Chuu's face for a few moments before nodding; believing what Chuu said to be the truth.

"Alright....so I guess we should get started." Yusuke sighed.

Chuu clapped his arm around Yusuke's shoulder and leaned close to him.

"Stop sounding like yer being sentenced ta death."

"I just don't like this entire situation. I wanted to make out with him after the baby was born; not to save him and the baby's life." Yusuke sighed.

"Nothin' we can do 'bout dat, so just enjoy it while we got the chance....now let's go!" Chuu said.

Before Yusuke could say anymore, Chuu had opened the door and barged into the room. Yusuke sighed. He figured what the worse could happen?

**--------------------------**

**Alright that's part one of this chapter. That right there was 12 and 3/4 of the entire chapter ^^; Sooo I will re-write the other half this chapter on this computer tomorrow sometime cause I'm hungry and need to take a shower and do my laundry and then go out for some chiness food...yeah haha ^^. Sooo I hope you enjoyed that and please please PLEASE read and review!**

**Ja ne!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Allo everyone!

See, I'm posting the other half like I said I would ^^. It's posted earlier then yesterdays only because I figured out how I could post it ^^; it was easier then I thought to transfer the document then I originally thought. I just had to cut and paste this chapter onto just a Text Document and then save that to the floppy disc and that worked yay! ^^. Ok, for those of you who enjoyed the last chapter, let me tell you that that dream I had in the beginning I used a dream book mixed with actual meaning (general meaning really) of tarot cards. So like I said before, everything I write has meaning in some way or another. ^^.

Also, I had to tone this chapter down a bit and because of that, it made it extrememly short *sweat drops* I felt bad so I gave you guys this chapter mixed with the next chapter! I have this posted on AFF, and that has the full lime on it if you want to read it HOWEVER, they don't have the next chapter up yet, so you guys are ahead in the chapter department so far! Also, I had to tone THAT chapter down, but on a smig so you're not missing much.

I've already started working on what would be your chapter 18. I also know how I want this to go so I even began and ended the rest of the chapters how I wanted them the start and how I wanted them to finish. So if I just work on them either today or a day off next week I will complete this story!

HOWEVER, that doesn't mean once this story ends you will see the last of it, OH NO. I will have two follow up stories!! One is all the 'side stories' from this one. That's right! I will show the 'uncut' scenes from this story! I never really wrote them persay however, they were originally going to be written into the story but they had nothing to do with the plot soooo, if you ever wondered where Hiei was in that first chapter and if you wanted to read about how Hiei tried to jump Kuwabara when he watched him that week, and if you just wanted to hear about Yukina and Shizuru...then ATFI (And the Father Is)Uncut will be coming out soon for your enjoyment.

Also, I will writing another part of this story that didn't get focused a lot on but was hinted to. It is called Chuu and Chad's Excellent Adventures! I know ^^; it sounds like Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, but notice there is an s on the end of mine haha. Oh and disclaimer on Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure; great movie but I do not own the rights to it and make no profit by menting it nor changing the title to fit my story. I just love that move so much I thought it would be a good name for the other story.

IN Chuu and Chad's Excellent Adventures, it will start off where chapter 14 left off at and continue up until you see what happened to Chuu's kid and mate ^^. I figured I should write that cause that would be fun to do so.

Also, I was thinking of a sequel to this one anyway about....well you'll probably get the picture when you read the last chapter ^^. Sooooo there will be a lot in store for you all about this story. Also, if you have a request of a side story you might have noticed that happened in this story and you wish to see in the ATFI Uncut, then post it in a review!

Alright, enough of my rambling ^^ I hope you guys enjoy this.

WARNING: This chapter contains mild lime, language, and suggestive dialouge.  
YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Chapter 17: Sexual Healing

Yusuke walked in after Chuu and his mouth dropped as he found the alchemist demon butt naked in front of Kuwabara's bed. Poor Kuwabara was beat red and stuttering.

"W-what th-the Hell's going on?! H-have you lost it?" Kuwabara said with wide eyes.

"Dontcha worry 'bout a thing Kuwa-chan. We'll heal ya up quick!" Chuu said rubbing his hands together.

Before Yusuke could react, Chuu jumped into the air as if he was gonna pounce on the poor preggy human. However, he didn't get too far before he ended up on the ground twitching.

Kuwa held his blanket close to his body while turning the ring that Genkai gave him for such 'advances'.

"What the Hell! I thought you could CONTROL your URGES!!" Kuwabara yelled before turning to Yusuke, giving him a glare that dared him to come closer.

Yusuke put his hands up as if he had a gun pointed at him, while sweat dropping.

"Its not what you're thinking┘" Yusuke said.

"Really? So the fact that Chuu's naked and just tried to pounce on me like a piece of meat is NOT what I SHOULD be thinking?"

"He's just being his pervy self?" Yusuke said with an awkward smile.

Kuwabara continued to glare at Yusuke before turning the ring again; just as Chuu was about to get back onto his feet. The poor alchemist demon fell back flat on his face and went back to convulsions on the ground.  
Yusuke sweat dropped again. He was starting to feel for the perverted demon, tho only for a moment or two.

"Listen for a minute ok?" Yusuke said slowly walking up to the bed; his hands still in the air.

Kuwabara glared at his best friend and had his hand ready to twist the ring if he needed to.

"Ok, I'm listening, but it better be good."

Yusuke carefully sat at the end of the bed, Indian style with his hands in his lap.

"Ok, remember about four years ago I died and became a ghost?" Yusuke started.

He figured if he explained it was exactly the way he was brought back to life; then Kuwabara just might go for it.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Unfortunately I do; but what does that have to do with Chuu acting like he's a wild sex beast about to pounce on his prey?" Kuwabara asked.

Yusuke sighed.

"Well, remember that dream I gave you; where you kissed me; in order to wake me up?"

"Yeah, that dream helped me realize I was gay."

Yusuke was silent for a minute.

"Really? I didn't know that┘.so that means I was so sexy I turned you gay?" Yusuke asked with a perverted grin.

"Guess so but what does any of this have to do with now?" Kuwabara asked; ignoring his best friend's comment.

"We need ta transfer some of our energy inta ya and in order ta do dat we gotta not only kiss yer lips; but other parts of yer body. Dat also includes cuddlin ya fer a week too." Chuu said; able now to stand up; though he was still naked.

Kuwabara looked from Chuu to Yusuke then back to Chuu again.

"You have got to be shittin me!" Kuwabara squealed reaching for the ring.

However, before Kuwabara could turn the jewel on the ring, Chuu grabbed his hand; and as Kuwabara struggled to get away; Chuu bent in close to Kuwabara's face and kissed him softly on his lips. Kuwabara stopped struggling the instant Chuu's lips pressed against his. He was mostly in shock however, Kuwa slowly started to kiss back; never noticing Chuu slowly removing the ring and placing it on the table next to the bed; never once breaking the kiss.

Yusuke was just as stunned as Kuwabara and found himself unable to look away let lone move. He watched the kiss get a bit more passionate; his eyes starting to glaze over with lust.

Once Kuwabara's back hit the pillow; Kuwabara snapped back to reality and pushed Chuu off.

"Hold on a minute!" Kuwabara gasped out.

He scooted into a sitting position with his back against the backboard. He gasped for air; outstretching his hand to tell Chuu to wait a minute or two.

When Kuwabara finally got his breath back, he glared at the smirking demon. He pulled the covers up close as he continued to hold out one hand as if that would stop the alchemist demon from coming back at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you were able to control those urges. What the hell is really going on here?" Kuwabara growled.

Yusuke could only sit on the edge of the bed, looking at Kuwabara. After watching that kiss, he felt like he wanted a taste too; however, he found himself froze to where he sat. He sat there in silence as Chuu seemed to be frozen to his own spot. It took a few more minutes before Yuskue was able to find his voice and before he could speak, Chuu slowly moved in, gently taking Kuwabara's outstretched hand with both of his own.

Kuwabara didn't know what to do but stare. He was shocked at the reaction and the look Chuu had. He had the saddest looking eyes and held Kuwabara's hand so gently, softly massaging his hand. It felt so relaxing the way Chuu's fingers gracefully moved over his hand. It seemed any pain that Kuwabara had melt. It seemed the pain melted from all parts of his body just by Chuu's touch on Kuwabara's hand.

"I'm bein' serious wit ya." Chuu began looking deep into Kuwabara's eyes. "I know a lot 'bout dis kinda stuff. Chad had complications during his pregnancy. It's like a 80% chance a human or half human gets these kinda complications while being preggy."

Chuu looked sadly away, still holding Kuwabara's hand and still massaging it gently.

"Tho wit me luck it seems it only happens ta me. It's not me first time dealing wit 'his kinda shit. I made ya have like a 99 % chance ending up wit dis complication."

Chuu sighed before looking back into Kuwabara's eyes; his love and the seriousness of the situation clear as day in his eyes.

"But if we're gonna save ya and da babe we gotta do dis. I'm not messin' wit ya. I love ya too much ta make ya hate me." Chuu said, bringing Kuwabara's hand to his lips and kissing the back of his hand.

Now if Kuwabara were his normal self, he would raise an eyebrow at Chuu and thought he was being too 'gay'. However, with the hormones acting up and the obvious amounts of estrogen that HAD to be pumping in his veins to make him feel and seem as girly as he was acting. He smiled and with a single tear looked back at Chuu with love in his eyes and nodded his head.

"I understand┘but you coulda told me instead of just jumping on me." Kuwabara laughed.

Before he could wipe the tear that he shed, Chuu leaned in and kissed it away. When he pulled back, he smiled at a now blushing Kuwabara. Chuu then moved in, almost hovering over the now trembling body and softly kissed Kuwabara on his lips again; his hands resting against the bed board behind Kuwabara's head. Kuwabara's arms slowly but surely wrapped around Chuu's neck and pulled him closer. He wanted this as much as Chuu did, and it was more than obvious.

Yusuke couldn't stand back and decided to join in on the 'fun'. The two demons took turns making Kuwabara blush as they touched places Kuwabara had never been touched before by any man; however, the two demon's never touched him even remotely close to the area that made him a virgin; although that didn't stop either of them from any foreplay with their human male lover.

They continued on like this until Kuwabara had a satisfied look on his face and looked tired as well. Yusuke smiled down at him and kissed his forehead.

"That's enough for one day." Yusuke said chuckling as he witnessed Kuwabara yawn.

Kuwabara only nodded. He had never experienced something like that in his entire life. It was amazing! However, it felt like it drained him of his life force instead of giving him more energy. He yawned again before finding his eyes closing and not soon after that he fell asleep.

Yusuke looked down at Kuwabara with more love in his eyes then he ever felt was possible. He jumped when he felt Chuu's strong arms wrap around his body and pulled him back against his chest. Normally Yusuke would shrug the alchemist demon off, but he enjoyed the closeness shared between them. Chuu nuzzled against Yusuke, in the spot where he had claimed him.

"I think this won't be so bad." Yusuke said with a smirk.

Chuu chuckled.

"I told ya it would be fine." Chuu said continuing to nuzzle into Yusuke's neck.

He then noticed the bulge that was in Yusuke's pants and smirked.

"Its been awhile fer us ain't it?" Chuu whispered in a husky tone that caused Yusuke to tremble in delight.

"Too long if ya ask me. Why don't you show me what made Kuwabara so tired?" Yusuke said with an evil glint in his eye, turning to look up at Chuu.

Chuu chuckled as he looked down at his mischievous lover.

"Be careful what ya wish fer, ya might just get it." Chuu chuckled before shifting sideways and what seemed to be a blink of an eye, pushed Yusuke against the other end of the bed.

'Damn, this bed is bigger then I thought.' Yusuke thought as he found there was more then enough room for them to do 'naughty' things while Kuwabara slept.

That was the last thing he thought, however; before he found himself being taken to higher places by his lover.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the demon world, deep with in a gloomy castle; a man with short spiky dark blue hair and silver eyes sat in a big comfortable chair. He wore a white shirt and black pants. He was a higher-class demon, close to an S-class; but not quite one yet. His skin was a nice light tan and his features were human looking; though nothing about him was such.

A small green creature with horns and fangs and wearing rags rushed into the room.

"Master! Master! I have news about the contestant Yusuke Urameshi that you requested!" the little creature rasped; it's voice high pitched and annoying.

"Good. Tell me what you learned? What are his weaknesses?" the demon asked.

The little creature bowed.

"Yes my lord. It seems his best friend is carrying his child AND the drunken fist master's; Chuu, as well!"

The demon's eyebrow quirked up interested.

"Oh?"

"Yes, and there's more!"

"Do tell." The demon said, leaning his arm on the chair's armrest, his head resting in his hand.

"Not only is the human carrying both of their child; but he's still a virgin! And to top it all off; the human is Kazuma Kuwabara! The only human to wield the Jigen To; the dimension cutting sword!"

The demon grinned wide.

"Excellent, Yai. You get an extra week of rations for this information."

"Oh thank you master." The demon said with a low bow.

"Now leave me be!"

"As you wish master." Yai said before bowing and leaving.

"I'll make this tournament one no one will forget." The demon said with an evil laugh that echoed the dark chambers of his room.

It had been a week of foreplay between Yusuke and Chuu on Kuwabara; and while Kuwabara would sleep after the 'fun', Yusuke and Chuu would take turns screwing each other. They only stopped when they got food and for bathroom breaks. So by the end of the week, Kuwabara seemed to be feeling a whole lot better, and his bond between his new mates had grown stronger then ever before. It also seemed that the cuddling and foreplay had helped slow down the birth rate of the babies. Kuwabara still hadn't told Chuu and Yusuke that he was carrying two babies instead of just one; but he figured it would be a nice surprise on the day they were expected.

Genkai had figured, after taking an ultrasound test on Kuwabara's stomach; that the baby would be born around the same time the tournament would be ending. After hearing that both Yusuke and Chuu pulled out from the tournament and decided they had more important things to worry about. This of course upset Kuwabara, but when he tried to tell his lovers that they shouldn't worry about him and go to the tourney; he found himself having another make out session along with some foreplay.

Everything seemed to be fine and Kuwabara had given up trying to convince Yusuke and Chuu that it would be fine with him if they went to the tournament and fought. However, everything changed by the end of the second week. It started out like any other day would. Kuwabara woke up to find himself being molested by his two lovers, then he would take a nap. When he woke up, he found breakfast waiting for him. After that another molestation of his being which was followed by another nap. Now it was during this second nap something strange happened┘

As Yusuke watched Kuwabara take his second nap of the day, he found he was hungry. Chuu looked at him and smiled also finding himself hungry.

"Wanna make some lunch?" Chuu asked, a little evil glint behind his eyes.

Yusuke seemed to understand what he meant and smirked.

"It's a good thing the guys are all out training or we wouldn't have been able to do all the stuff we've been doing." Yusuke said, scooting away from Kuwabara's body.

He headed to pull on some jeans that were randomly thrown onto the floor. As he was pulling them up he felt two big hands stop him. Chuu bent down next to Yusuke's ear.

"Ya look better wit them off." Chuu said with a chuckle.

Yuskue smirked and stuck his tongue out at his lover.

"If I get cold I expect you to warm me up." Yusuke said before running out of the room.

Chuu smirked.

"I love it when he runs." He said aloud to himself, before chasing after a naked Yusuke.

Chuu, also naked, ran around after Yusuke who seemed to always be faster then himself, although Chuu was taking it easy on his lover and letting him have his fun; for the moment. It wasn't long when Chuu grew tired of chasing and eventually used his alchemy to pin Yusuke against the wall the lead to the kitchen. Yusuke looked up at Chuu with an evil smirk.

"I've got ya now." Chuu said, his voice husky as he pressed his lower body close to Yusuke's own.

Yusuke and Chuu both hissed at the friction their members made while being pressed against each other.

"So what now?" Yusuke asked, his eyes beginning to glaze over in pleasure.

Chuu pinned Yusuke roughly against the wall and began to kiss him , it didn't last too long when Yusuke's stomach interupted with a growl. Chuu pulled away, chuckling as Yusuke looked a little more than annoyed.

"Damn it, why now?!"

"Easy there babe," Chuu said before kissing Yusuke softly on his lips, "lunch first, then desert."

Chuu wiggled his eyebrows at Yusuke, causing Yusuke to grin. Chuu gave Yusuke one last kiss, sucking lightly on Yusuke's tongue; before letting him go and pulling away. Yusuke growled.

"Fuck eating." He said licking his lips before pouncing on to the alchemist demon.

Chuu laughed as he caught Yusuke in his arms while Yusuke wrapped his legs around the alchemist's waist and proceeded continue where they had left off. This time, it was Chuu's stomach that interrupted the 'fun'. Chuu sighed. He walked into the kitchen, holding the naked Yusuke who continued to kiss Chuu, just in other places on his neck. Chuu set Yusuke down when he got into the kitchen, before pulling away from his lover's kisses.

"Like I said, eat first then we can go for something more fillin'." Chuu said with a wink before going to the refrigerator and taking out some cheese and butter.

Yusuke sighed before taking out a pan and resting it on the oven. As Chuu came by with the butter, Yusuke slapped the alchemist's ass before sliding by and going to the coboard for some chips to eat with the grill cheese sandwiches, they were going to make.

Chuu smirked at Yusuke, knowing that he wanted to be the one on top today. However, Chuu had very different plans for Yusuke.

As the two demons continued to play with their 'food', while making it; Kuwabara continued to sleep peacefully back in their room. He had a bunch of the blanket within his arms, using it to cuddle with. However, something deep within his subconiousness was nagging at him, telling him that he should wake up; that something was wrong. That he and his babies were in danger. Kuwabara slowly stirred awake, not sure what had woken him. He turned onto his back and looked up at the ceiling blinking a few times, wondering why he was awake. It was then his spirit awareness sensed some unfamiliar aura in the room. He quickly sat up in bed, his eyes wide now and looking around.

At first it seemed no one else was in the room to his eyes, but his senses were telling him otherwise. He slowly pulled the covers up to wrap his naked body as he got out of bed.

"Yusuke? Chuu?" Kuwabara called, not loud enough for anyone outside the room to hear.

Kuwabara took a few steps towards the door, his instincts telling him that he should get out of the room and fast; to find his mates and fast. However, before he could react the door, a group of demon's came out from under his bed and out from the closet. Kuwabara's eyes opened in surprise more than anything. He shook it off and just as one demon was about to grab him, Kuwabara had his spirit sword out and sliced the arm off of the demon. It screamed in pain as it began to convulse on the floor.

"Anybody else wanna loose a body part?" Kuwabara growled, wrapping one hand protectively around his stomach while he barely was able to hold up the blanket.

Kuwabara swung his sword at another demon that came at him, however he found that he lost the grip on his blanket. He dispelled his sword and decided it would be better to use both hands to help cover his naked form. He was already a demon sex magnet with the smell he was emitting; he didn't want to make it worse by having these demon's look at his body. Besides, he only wanted Chuu and Yusuke to see him naked. That thought caused Kuwabara to blush slightly, however, he couldn't ponder it any further as the group of demon's took hold of Kuwabara.

Kuwabara struggled and tried to keep the blanket at least covering his belly and lower region; however that only caused the demon's to use the blanket against him. They grabbed the loose ends of the blanket and wrapped it around him, making it hard to move at all. He struggled against his restraints and found he was unable to get out.

"YUSUKE! CHUU!!" Kuwabara screamed at the top of his lungs.

However, he was grabbed roughly and had a demon in his face, looking ready to punch him.

"Let him yell, his lovers can't help him." Said one of the demons.

He was a small green creature with horns and fangs and wearing rags. He looked to be the leader of this group.

"Besides, the master wants both the baby and the human to not have a scratch!"

"Who the hell are you? What did you do to Yusuke and Chuu? And what do you want from me?" growled Kuwabara.

"You'll find out once we take you to see our master. And as for your mates┘they are a little occupied at the moment." The demon said before making a signal with his hands.

The other demon's seemed to know what it meant and four out of the group of six demons picked Kuwabara up and carried him. Kuwabara screamed and tried to fight back however, the blanket was acting like a soft version of a rope that he could only breath.

'I hope Yusuke and Chuu are alright┘' Kuwabara thought before he was carried out through the window.

Yusuke was sitting in Chuu's lap as he began to eat his grill cheese. He was more than happy where he was sitting, and it seemed Chuu wasn't complaining either. Chuu smirked as he watched Yusuke take a big bite out of the sandwich. Chuu bent down and licked a bit of cheese off the corner of Yusuke's lips.

"You missed." Yusuke said before kissing Chuu fully on the lips.

The two kissed passionately for a few moments before pulling away. Chuu licking his lips.

"Grilled cheese taste better when it's comin' from yer lips."

Yusuke grinned.

"I want to see if it works for you." Yusuke said, hand feeding Chuu his sandwich.

Before Chuu could take a bite, he felt like something wasn't right. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked out the window located in the kitchen. Yusuke's smile fell as he too was able to feel something off. He put down the sandwich and the two demons got up. There seemed to be weird and unfamiliar energy signals somewhere near by. The two looked at each other.

"Kuwabara." They said at the same time.

They turned towards the door and found a small group of demon's standing in their way. Chuu narrowed his eyes at this group, while Yusuke growled and clenched his fists. The demon's smirked as they seemed to enjoy the view from the door way.

"Take a fucking picture cause when I'm done with you, you won't be able to remember what you had for breakfast." Yusuke said before charging up his spirit gun.

Chuu took out his flask and took a sip. Yusuke and Chuu stood ready for a fight, which the intruders seemed to be looking for one. They all attacked at once. Yusuke took three while Chuu was handling four of his own. Yusuke had killed off one of the three already and was about ready to kill the other two with one mini blast when a scream from down the hall caught his attention. Chuu, who had already taken out one of his own demon also turned his attention towards the kitchen doorway.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke screamed before growling and punching one demon with a power packed punch filled with spirit energy.

Chuu took out another two demons with his famous 'block buster', though it was a mini one as he didn't want to blow himself and Yusuke up. As he was about to rush out the door, two more demons appeared in the doorway and jumped on top of Chuu, throwing him off guard and getting a serious punch in his face. It only stunned him and sent him skidding backwards towards Yusuke. Yusuke noticed his lover coming straight at him and moved out of the way before grabbing Chuu's arm and pulling him to a stop; however, it caused Yusuke to fall into Chuu's chest. The arrupt stop caused Chuu to fall backwards with Yusuke laying on top of him.

If the situation wasn't so dangerous, Chuu would have made a joke about their positions and how Yusuke 'won' who would be on top today; however, another yell came from down the hall. However, this time it was obvious who it was from.

"YUSUKE! CHUU!"

"KUWABARA WE'RE COMING!! GET OUT OF OUR WAY YOU ASSHOLES!!" Yusuke screamed as he was on his feet and looked ready for blood.

Chuu was standing next to him and already taking down demon after demon; any that were even remotely blocking his way.

However, it seemed the demons kept coming in waves. Yusuke and Chuu continued to fight, rage and the love of their dear Kuwabara fueling them on. It didn't take long to finish off most of the demons and run out of the kitchen. However, when they reached their bedroom where Kuwabara was sleeping soundly; laid an empty mess. The bed sheet was gone, as well as Kuwabara. The only thing left in the room was a dead demon with a missing arm.

Yusuke looked around in disappear. Chuu slowly walked over to the bed and sat down on it. He looked at the table that was next to the bed and found the ring that Genkai had given Kuwabara; still there from when he, Chuu himself had taken off almost two weeks ago. He picked up the ring and held it in his hand.

'If only he still was wearin' it┘we'd still have him┘' Chuu thought before clutching his eyes.

Yusuke didn't know what do to. His brain seemed to still be processing what had happened. He took a few steps into the room before going to the window. He looked out it and saw nothing. No trace of where the demon's had gone with his Kuwabara.

"Pathetic."

Yusuke and Chuu looked into the doorway of the room and found a small green demon with small horns on top of his head. He was dressed in rags. Yusuke's lip curled up in a growl as he stormed towards the demon, before being stopped by Chuu who was not at his side.

"Who are you?" Chuu asked, looking just as pissed as Yusuke but was able to keep his emotions in check.

"That is not your concern." Said the demon. "All you need to know is your human mate, Kuwabara is safe for the moment. My master finds you, Yusuke a worthy competitor and wishes you and even you alchemist master to fight in the tournament."

"What the fuck is with demon's wanting to fight me?" growled Yusuke. "Why can't they leave the people I love out of it!"

Chuu, kept a firm grip on Yusuke's arm, holding him back. He wanted to tear out the demon's throat himself however, he knew they needed to know where Kuwabara was and who had him.

"Who is your master?" Chuu asked, narrowing his eyes at the demon.

The demon brought bad memories of his past with his first mate and son.

"You will find out when you show up at the tournament."

"Let me guess, if we refuse you'll kill Kuwabara? Well, I won't let you harm one single piece of orange hair on his head, you hear me; not a single one." Yusuke growled.

The demon chuckled, causing both Yusuke and Chuu to show their fangs.

"Kill him? Who said anything about killing? No he's more valuable alive; even more so after that baby of his┘or should I say you twos?" the demon said with a sick and twisted grin. "In any case, your Kuwabara is part of the prize this year. Whosoever wins doesn't only rule demon realm for three years, but they also win Kuwabara as their mate to do with as they like along with his baby."

Yusuke and Chuu stood there in dead silence. They didn't know how anyone knew about Kuwabara being pregnant in the first place. The only demons that had known were all out training with Genkai. Yukina, who also knew, had been staying with Shizuru the entire time Kuwabara had been living at the temple. So the only way anyone could have found out that Kuwabara was pregnant was if they were being spied on.

"Think it over." The demon said before he vanished.

Chuu ran to the door and looked down the hall. The demon was gone. It seemed he was a very fast demon. He sighed and turned to look at Yusuke who's eyes were blank and emotionless. Chuu walked up to Yusuke and took him by the shoulders.

"It'll be ok Yusuke. Kuwabara's a strong fella and can take care of him self. All we can do now is train and win that tourney. Fer Kuwabara." Chuu said, looking deep into Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke looked back, his eyes slowly showing some sort of light in them. He closed his eyes and when he re-opened them, they had a fire that Chuu had never seen before.

"Yeah, for Kuwabara's sake we'll win that damn tourney and rescue him and the baby." Yusuke said.

Chuu pulled Yusuke into a hug. Yusuke clung to the bigger man, needing the support as fear for his best friend, mother of his child, and the one he truly love was in danger.

Kuwabara woke up with a small headache. He slowly sat up and rubbed his head. He couldn't remember what had happened to him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around. His eyes widened when he realized he wasn't in Genkai's temple, in the room that he shared with Yusuke and Chuu. He put his hand to his head again as he tried to remember what happened. Soon the memory of being taken out of his room in his own blanket came to him; not to mention the nasty gas one of the demon's gave him which seemed to knock him out.

Kuwabara looked down and found he was dressed in a loose over-sized long sleeve black shirt. He was wearing loose fitting black sweat pants and some black socks.

"A bit emo for me┘" Kuwabara mumbled before lifting up his shirt and finding his stomach seemed to be untouched.

He rested his hands over his stomach and felt a kick from the inside. His eyes widen, realizing it was one of the babies kicking. It had brought a smile to his lips. He was at least not a lone here and had a piece of Yusuke and Chuu with him. That thought seemed to settle his nerves, although only a little. Kuwabara continued to look at his stomach while gently stroking it. However, his attention was caught by an energy signal that he didn't recognize yet had a familiarity to it. He looked up and saw what appeared to be a man standing in the doorway of the room.

He was a few inches shorter than Kuwabara, standing at 6'1". He was thin yet lean, his white muscle shirt showing off the muscles that seemed to ripple beneath the shirt. He had silver eyes that seemed oddly familiar yet at the same time had a coldness to them. His dark blue hair was spiked up on top in a way that it reminded him a little of a shorter version of Hiei's style.

Kuwabara stared at the man, who stared back; his eyes emotionless. There was something none threatening about this man. Sure he could sense the man was really a demon, and sure he was this demon's prisoner; however, he felt like he was bonded to this man in some way. On top of that, his sixth sense was telling him that this demon wouldn't hurt him nor the babies. There was more to this demon and Kuwabara just couldn't figure out exactly what it was about him.

"Are you comfortable?" the demon asked, starling Kuwabara out of his thoughts.

The demon had a pleasant smile on his lips.

All Kuwabara could do was nod slightly.

"My minons didn't hurt you or your baby did they?" the demon asked, a kindness in his tenor voice that seemed to sooth any other worry from Kuwabara's mind.

"No, although I was sprayed with some nasty gas that made me pass out."

The demon smiled before slowly walking up to the bed. Kuwabara tensed up before protectively covering his stomach. The demon chuckled as he reacted the edge of the bed and held his hands up in a defensive state before sitting next to Kuwabara.

"I will not harm you. And that nasty gas as you called it is harmless to humans and demons; it only puts them to sleep for a few hours." The demon said before looking at Kuwabara's belly.

His hand went towards it, but he stopped when Kuwabara scooted away, still holding his stomach. Even though Kuwabara could sense no evil intensions towards himself nor the babies, it still didn't mean he wasn't going to be careful around this demon. He did after all take him by force. Not to mention sent demons to attack him and his two demon lovers. At the thought of Yusuke and Chuu Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"What about Urameshi and Chuu?"

"They're fine. Right now they are probably training for the tournament." the demon said leaning in towards Kuwabara before resting his hand softly against Kuwabara's cheek.

Kuwabara flinched from the touch and narrowed his eyes at this demon. The demon frowned at the flinch and moved his hand back and away.

"You see," the demon continuing, "they have an insentive to win. For you and your baby are part of the prize this year along with being the ruler of demon world for three years."

Kuwabara's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, I'm a gentle. I'm actually half human myself so I have a touch of humanity in me you could say. However," the demon said before leaning in close to Kuwabara again, causing him to push back against the wall that was behind the bed, "I have urges like other demons."

The demon's eyes had a tint of green for a second before they returned to normal and he pulled back and away. He smiled a friendly smile.

"While you are here you will be well taken care of. I've told my servants to treat you with great respect and to not touch you in anyway that would either upset you or hurt your and your baby. Of course you aren't allowed to leave, however, you have your own room here with a bathroom that you can lock from the inside." The demon said before standing up and heading towards the door.

Kuwabara could only watch the demon as he opened the door. He stopped in the door way and turned around with a grin that looked eerily similar to a certain alchemist demon he knew.

"Oh, by the way my name is Jade." Jade said before giving Kuwabara one last smile before closing the door as he left the room.

Kuwabara sat there on the bed not sure what had exactly happened. He finally took a good look at his surroundings and found that the room was for someone like a prince would have slept in. He looked around in awe. If this was how demon's kidnap humans he wanted to be kidnapped by more demons. He smiled at his inside joke before letting out a sigh. He lay back down onto the bed looking up at the ceiling while resting his hands on his stomach softly stroking it. He felt another kick inside and smiled.

"I wish Yusuke and Chuu were here┘they didn't even get to feel they kick┘" Kuwabara thought aloud.

He could feel his emotions along with hormones coming again as tears began to fall from his eyes. This time he didn't care if it was not manly; he let himself cry, wishing that he could be with the two that he loved so very much.

_______________________________________________________

And that is it! I hope you guys enjoyed the second half of the first chapter PLUS the entire next chapter! Of course now that means this story is shorter then originally planned, but you guys won't mind I'm sure haha *smiles* Well please read and review and I'll see ya next time I get a chapter done and have time to post!  
Ja ne! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone. I know it's been awhile but if it helps, I'm almost done this story! I already started the next chapter and am almost done. The next three chapters are going to be very VERY long chapters, so hopefully that will make up for the extra long wait.

However, this chapter is a short one. Its filler and it helps make sense for the ending of this story.

So sorry about the wait and I hope this satisfies some of you.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

I do own any and all original characters so please ask permission if you wish to use them and if you do with my permission please name me as the creator.

Thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 18: Who's the Bad Guy Again?**

Jade walked down the long hallway that had Kuwabara's room. His steps were steady as he reached a room at the end. He knocked on the door before hearing a deep voice from the other side.

"You wanted to see me?" he said entering the room.

It was another bedroom; it was much better than the one Kuwabara was staying in. On the bed sat a demon. He was taller then Jade and Kuwabara; standing at 6'10". His skin was dark green as his face looked like a lizard's as well as his body. His right arm was missing as his long sleeved shirt was tied up to his shoulder. His narrow eyes were amber color as they seemed too glow in the dimly lit room. A scar crossed his right eye going from high on his cheek, crossing his right eye and stopping at his dirty blond eyebrow; which matched his dirty blond short buzzed hair. Jade went to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of the lizard demon.

"Yes," came a hoarse sounding voice from the lizard man, "how is my plan going?"

"Perfectly father. We will soon have revenge on Spirit World for killing my mother and injuring you." Jade said, looking at where his father's arm should have been.

"Excellent. Once you win the tournament and claim that human and his baby as your own; we can storm into Spirit World and kill Enma."

"Then you can rule all three worlds." Jade said his eyes gleaming at his father.

The lizard man smiled before resting his clawed hand on top of his son. He slid his hand to rest under his chin and lift his son's head to look at him.

"We will rule all three worlds my son. And you will have a mate worthy to rule by your side." The lizard said with a grin.

"Now go to your room and rest. We have much to do."

Jade smiled up at his father and nodded before standing up and walking out of the room.

Once Jade was gone the lizard man's smile turned into a twisted grin. Out from the shadows came the little green demon with the tattered clothes.

"How much longer are you going keep this up, Lord Kuro?" Yai asked, looking up at his master.

"Once he defeats Spirit World's best detective. Then I won't need him any longer." Kuro said standing up and limped over to a cabinet that was on the far end of the room.

Using his left hand, he opened the door and pulled out a book before turning around. Yai ran up and closed the door before following behind his master as he sat back down on his bed and was able to open up to an already marked page with his hand.

"Once I get the blood of a virgin human with a demon child; I can open the gates of Spirit World and kill the god of the dead. It took almost my entire life to find one. When I took Jade, I thought he was the child of one of these; however, I soon found out the blood was of a half demon. Not to mention they were not a virgin. I learned that the hard way…" Kuro frowned, his left hand touching his right shoulder.

"You will be successful this time master." Yai said.

"I know I will. And once I pierce that human's stomach with my blade I will finally have what I've longed for all this time…power." Kuro said before snickering.

"Now go. Make sure my 'key' is secure."

"Yes master…" Yai said with a bow before disappearing back into the darkness of the room.

Kuro looked down at the book, which was still opened on his lap. There on the pages was a picture of a pregnant human with the sign of Virgin above their head and a blade covered in blood next to it. Engraved on the blade was a symbol that meant demon-human child. Words above the picture read: To Kill a God.

Kuwabara had been a prisoner for what felt like years; however, it was only two months. During the time he spent while being a captive, he got to know Jade. Jade visited him everyday and brought him food as well as a companion to talk to while his stomach began to grow bigger and bigger.

Jade wasn't such a bad guy. He was kind and compassionate. The demon made good on his promise as to not hurt him or his babies. Jade also didn't try anything 'sexual' with him. He seemed to be able to control his urges. Kuwabara felt safe whenever Jade was around when any of the slave demon's would come in.

There was one demon that made his skin crawl; and it wasn't just because of his appearance. His name was Lord Kuro. Jade would talk about him in the most loving way; saying that it was his father. To Kuwabara, he didn't believe that demon was his father after meeting him a few times. He had a feel about him that made Kuwabara feel sick whenever he was in the room. He felt like he had to be on high alert. His babies would kick furiously in his stomach whenever this demon was in the room; even more when Jade wasn't in the room with him.

The tournament was barely a week away and Kuwabara's stomach was bigger than a watermelon. He knew sometime in the next week he would be given birth. Kuwabara hoped that it would be after the tournament when he was back with Yusuke and Chuu. He needed help to getting to the bathroom; Jade would help him and even give him privacy while he did his business.

A few days before the tournament, Kuro came into Kuwabara's room while he was lying back on the bed. Jade had left the room to check on dinner. Kuwabara's stomach churned when he saw the lizard man.

"How are you doing?"

"I could be doing better…" Kuwabara said while trying to scoot up on the bed.

Kuro gave him a smile that made Kuwabara shiver.

"Don't sit up on my account." Kuro said with a tone of voice that made Kuwabara want to run out of the room screaming.

However, he was barely able to sit up by himself let alone run. He grunted, as he finally was able to sit up as much as he could. Kuwabara rested his hands protectively over his stomach.

"I came here to tell you that tomorrow we will be leaving to go to the stadium. It's half a days travel from here and I wouldn't want you to get there late while the rest of the demon's are coming. Not when you are in this condition." Kuro said as he walked up next to Kuwabara's bed.

Kuwabara stiffened as Kuro kneeled down next to his bed and hovered over Kuwabara's body. His hands could feel the babies kicking fiercely in his stomach. Kuro smiled an evil looking smile before moving his left hand to rest on top of Kuwabara's hands over his stomach.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. This was the first time this demon touched him. Kuwabara found he couldn't move as Kuro looked him deeply into his eyes. Kuwabara thought he could hear his babies screaming for their mother; as if they were worried he was in danger. He sure felt like he was at this moment. He could feel an energy that was strong; almost as strong, or even stronger than Yusuke's own. It felt like an evil energy as well.

"Soon…very soon." Kuro whispered in an eerily voice.

Kuwabara finally felt like his breath was back the moment Kuro pulled back, lifting his hand from Kuwabara's stomach. Jade came back into the room with two trays of food. He stopped and smiled. He was happy to see his father keeping Kuwabara company.

"I was just informing our 'guess' that we will be leaving early tomorrow to head out to the tournament."

"I will have him ready by then father." Jade said with a nod of his head after putting the two trays of food on a table near the bed.

"I will see you then." Kuro said before giving Kuwabara an evil smile before leaving.

"Your father is a creepy dude…" Kuwabara croaked out.

Kuwabara felt like he hadn't used his voice in years. He cleared his throat.

"He gives off this vibe that gives me the heebie geebies."

"My father has that way with people. He can't seem to help it." Jade said, resting the tray near Kuwabara as he pulls a chair next to Kuwabara's bed.

He set his own tray in his lap and began to eat.

"Once the tournament is over, everything will be much better. I will be loving to you and the baby, don't worry about that." Jade said with a kind smile.

Kuwabara sighed and looked away. Jade frowned before reaching his hand to Kuwabara's chin and making him look at him.

"I know your heart is holding out for your two mates…but you will learn to love me in time; I'm willing to wait." Jade said, his eyes showing he meant it.

Kuwabara couldn't love the demon. He knew nothing would make his heart change. Kuwabara liked Jade, however; he found him more like a son then a lover.

Jade smiled warmly at Kuwabara and released his chin and went back to eating his dinner.

"It will be a long journey tomorrow. Eat well and sleep well tonight." Jade said, finishing his food.

Kuwabara barely finished his food. After the incident with Kuro he had lost his appetite. Jade took his tray; knowing Kuwabara wouldn't eat any more. He smiled at the young man. He felt love towards Kuwabara. He was sure it was love for a lover. His father didn't really show him 'love' but Jade knew his father loved him. He just had to in his own special way.

Kuwabara closed his eyes and could only think of Yusuke and Chuu and hoped that they were fine. Soon Kuwabara drifted off to sleep; dreaming of his babies, of his life with Yusuke and Chuu as they raised their kids. If he could, Kuwabara would dream on forever; however, nothing is forever.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it; and again sorry for the long wait.

Ja nai!


	19. Chapter 19

Hello everyone. I know it's been awhile but if it helps, I'm almost done this story! I already started the next chapter and am almost done. The next three chapters are going to be very VERY long chapters, so hopefully that will make up for the extra long wait.

However, this chapter is a short one. Its filler and it helps make sense for the ending of this story.

So sorry about the wait and I hope this satisfies some of you.

**Disclaimer:** See Chapter One.

I do own any and all original characters so please ask permission if you wish to use them and if you do with my permission please name me as the creator.

Thank you.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Who's the Bad Guy Again?**

Jade walked down the long hallway that had Kuwabara's room. His steps were steady as he reached a room at the end. He knocked on the door before hearing a deep voice from the other side.

"You wanted to see me?" he said entering the room.

It was another bedroom; it was much better than the one Kuwabara was staying in. On the bed sat a demon. He was taller then Jade and Kuwabara; standing at 6'10". His skin was dark green as his face looked like a lizard's as well as his body. His right arm was missing as his long sleeved shirt was tied up to his shoulder. His narrow eyes were amber color as they seemed too glow in the dimly lit room. A scar crossed his right eye going from high on his cheek, crossing his right eye and stopping at his dirty blond eyebrow; which matched his dirty blond short buzzed hair. Jade went to the edge of the bed and kneeled in front of the lizard demon.

"Yes," came a hoarse sounding voice from the lizard man, "how is my plan going?"

"Perfectly father. We will soon have revenge on Spirit World for killing my mother and injuring you." Jade said, looking at where his father's arm should have been.

"Excellent. Once you win the tournament and claim that human and his baby as your own; we can storm into Spirit World and kill Enma."

"Then you can rule all three worlds." Jade said his eyes gleaming at his father.

The lizard man smiled before resting his clawed hand on top of his son. He slid his hand to rest under his chin and lift his son's head to look at him.

"We will rule all three worlds my son. And you will have a mate worthy to rule by your side." The lizard said with a grin.

"Now go to your room and rest. We have much to do."

Jade smiled up at his father and nodded before standing up and walking out of the room.

Once Jade was gone the lizard man's smile turned into a twisted grin. Out from the shadows came the little green demon with the tattered clothes.

"How much longer are you going keep this up, Lord Kuro?" Yai asked, looking up at his master.

"Once he defeats Spirit World's best detective. Then I won't need him any longer." Kuro said standing up and limped over to a cabinet that was on the far end of the room.

Using his left hand, he opened the door and pulled out a book before turning around. Yai ran up and closed the door before following behind his master as he sat back down on his bed and was able to open up to an already marked page with his hand.

"Once I get the blood of a virgin human with a demon child; I can open the gates of Spirit World and kill the god of the dead. It took almost my entire life to find one. When I took Jade, I thought he was the child of one of these; however, I soon found out the blood was of a half demon. Not to mention they were not a virgin. I learned that the hard way…" Kuro frowned, his left hand touching his right shoulder.

"You will be successful this time master." Yai said.

"I know I will. And once I pierce that human's stomach with my blade I will finally have what I've longed for all this time…power." Kuro said before snickering.

"Now go. Make sure my 'key' is secure."

"Yes master…" Yai said with a bow before disappearing back into the darkness of the room.

Kuro looked down at the book, which was still opened on his lap. There on the pages was a picture of a pregnant human with the sign of Virgin above their head and a blade covered in blood next to it. Engraved on the blade was a symbol that meant demon-human child. Words above the picture read: To Kill a God.

Kuwabara had been a prisoner for what felt like years; however, it was only two months. During the time he spent while being a captive, he got to know Jade. Jade visited him everyday and brought him food as well as a companion to talk to while his stomach began to grow bigger and bigger.

Jade wasn't such a bad guy. He was kind and compassionate. The demon made good on his promise as to not hurt him or his babies. Jade also didn't try anything 'sexual' with him. He seemed to be able to control his urges. Kuwabara felt safe whenever Jade was around when any of the slave demon's would come in.

There was one demon that made his skin crawl; and it wasn't just because of his appearance. His name was Lord Kuro. Jade would talk about him in the most loving way; saying that it was his father. To Kuwabara, he didn't believe that demon was his father after meeting him a few times. He had a feel about him that made Kuwabara feel sick whenever he was in the room. He felt like he had to be on high alert. His babies would kick furiously in his stomach whenever this demon was in the room; even more when Jade wasn't in the room with him.

The tournament was barely a week away and Kuwabara's stomach was bigger than a watermelon. He knew sometime in the next week he would be given birth. Kuwabara hoped that it would be after the tournament when he was back with Yusuke and Chuu. He needed help to getting to the bathroom; Jade would help him and even give him privacy while he did his business.

A few days before the tournament, Kuro came into Kuwabara's room while he was lying back on the bed. Jade had left the room to check on dinner. Kuwabara's stomach churned when he saw the lizard man.

"How are you doing?"

"I could be doing better…" Kuwabara said while trying to scoot up on the bed.

Kuro gave him a smile that made Kuwabara shiver.

"Don't sit up on my account." Kuro said with a tone of voice that made Kuwabara want to run out of the room screaming.

However, he was barely able to sit up by himself let alone run. He grunted, as he finally was able to sit up as much as he could. Kuwabara rested his hands protectively over his stomach.

"I came here to tell you that tomorrow we will be leaving to go to the stadium. It's half a days travel from here and I wouldn't want you to get there late while the rest of the demon's are coming. Not when you are in this condition." Kuro said as he walked up next to Kuwabara's bed.

Kuwabara stiffened as Kuro kneeled down next to his bed and hovered over Kuwabara's body. His hands could feel the babies kicking fiercely in his stomach. Kuro smiled an evil looking smile before moving his left hand to rest on top of Kuwabara's hands over his stomach.

Kuwabara's eyes widened. This was the first time this demon touched him. Kuwabara found he couldn't move as Kuro looked him deeply into his eyes. Kuwabara thought he could hear his babies screaming for their mother; as if they were worried he was in danger. He sure felt like he was at this moment. He could feel an energy that was strong; almost as strong, or even stronger than Yusuke's own. It felt like an evil energy as well.

"Soon…very soon." Kuro whispered in an eerily voice.

Kuwabara finally felt like his breath was back the moment Kuro pulled back, lifting his hand from Kuwabara's stomach. Jade came back into the room with two trays of food. He stopped and smiled. He was happy to see his father keeping Kuwabara company.

"I was just informing our 'guess' that we will be leaving early tomorrow to head out to the tournament."

"I will have him ready by then father." Jade said with a nod of his head after putting the two trays of food on a table near the bed.

"I will see you then." Kuro said before giving Kuwabara an evil smile before leaving.

"Your father is a creepy dude…" Kuwabara croaked out.

Kuwabara felt like he hadn't used his voice in years. He cleared his throat.

"He gives off this vibe that gives me the heebie geebies."

"My father has that way with people. He can't seem to help it." Jade said, resting the tray near Kuwabara as he pulls a chair next to Kuwabara's bed.

He set his own tray in his lap and began to eat.

"Once the tournament is over, everything will be much better. I will be loving to you and the baby, don't worry about that." Jade said with a kind smile.

Kuwabara sighed and looked away. Jade frowned before reaching his hand to Kuwabara's chin and making him look at him.

"I know your heart is holding out for your two mates…but you will learn to love me in time; I'm willing to wait." Jade said, his eyes showing he meant it.

Kuwabara couldn't love the demon. He knew nothing would make his heart change. Kuwabara liked Jade, however; he found him more like a son then a lover.

Jade smiled warmly at Kuwabara and released his chin and went back to eating his dinner.

"It will be a long journey tomorrow. Eat well and sleep well tonight." Jade said, finishing his food.

Kuwabara barely finished his food. After the incident with Kuro he had lost his appetite. Jade took his tray; knowing Kuwabara wouldn't eat any more. He smiled at the young man. He felt love towards Kuwabara. He was sure it was love for a lover. His father didn't really show him 'love' but Jade knew his father loved him. He just had to in his own special way.

Kuwabara closed his eyes and could only think of Yusuke and Chuu and hoped that they were fine. Soon Kuwabara drifted off to sleep; dreaming of his babies, of his life with Yusuke and Chuu as they raised their kids. If he could, Kuwabara would dream on forever; however, nothing is forever.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed it; and again sorry for the long wait.

Ja nai!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: See Chapter One.

Warnings: See Chapter One.

Allo happy people! ^^ And I mean you guys are going to be happy! This is the long awaited chapter since it took FOREVER for me to make it hahaha ^^; But I did it! I figured out what I would do with the fighting and what not and now I have two more chapters to go! Well...technically I have one more to write as the ending of this story has been written up already and just needs a bit of tweaking. But all in all this story is almost at an end. I am happy yet sad at the same time. However, I do have the outtakes to work on soooo I guess this story really doesn't end. ^^

Oh and please check that out. I'm going to work on the next outtake very soon, but I figured I would finish this chapter first and then post it. I actually wrote this last night from 11:15 til 2 am ^^; so even though I personally think it is short and I'm more than sure you think the same thing I worked extremely hard on this chapter and had actually wrote a bit of the next. Now I must think of how THAT is going to go to end up at where I want it too.

So I hope you guys enjoy this

Chapter 20: READY? SET. FIGHT!

"Calm down." Genkai said, noticing Yusuke getting frustrated and looking ready to kill the next demon that 'accidentally' bumped into him.

The three months had finally ended and the group was at the tournament working their way through the crowded stadium, which was as big as two football fields squashed together. They were ready; or ready as they could be. Yusuke and Chuu were anxious to find Kuwabara and win the tournament. However, Chuu was better at keeping his feeling under control; however, Yusuke was finding that hard.

"I'm sorry but I can't help being aggravated. Where the hell are they?" Yusuke growled running his hand through his slicked back hair.

Chuu wrapped his arms around Yusuke. Big mistake. Yusuke growled and swung his arm around hitting Chuu dead in the jaw.

"Get the hell off!….oh…" Yusuke said blinking.

Chuu was on his back with swirly eyes. Yusuke sweat dropped as he realized it was Chuu's arms. He was just so frustrated that anyone that tried to get near him he lashed out.

"Sorry Chewy." Yusuke said leaning next to his lover; using his nickname for him.

Chuu sat up holding his head.

"S'okay, I'm frustrated 'bout not seein' Kuwa-chan two. Ya just gotta stop takin' it out on me." Chuu said with a smile.

Yusuke gave Chuu a sideways smile and helped the alchemist demon back on his feet. Once there, Chuu pulled Yusuke to his chest and held him tight. Yusuke took in a deep breath. He found that Chuu's scent was the only thing to calm him down anymore. For the first two weeks, Chuu would use anything of Kuwabara's to calm Yusuke down; but after awhile, Kuwabara's scent vanished. It took a while but soon Yusuke would calm down just as fast at Chuu's scent as he did with Kuwabara's.

"I know, but I shouldn't take it out on you; or the others…" Yusuke sighed, enjoying Chuu's arms wrapped around him.

He wished he could wrap his own arms around Kuwabara's body and snuggle into his chest. However, just that thought made Yusuke boil. He took in a few deep breaths and cleared his head. Yusuke knew that he needed to have a clear head about him if he was going to win this tournament.

"Attention everyone." Came a voice over the speaker that was located all over the stadium. "Will everyone who is participating in the tournament come to the middle of the arena please."

Chuu pulled away from Yusuke and left his arm wrapped around Yusuke's shoulder and squeezed his shoulder.

"It'll be fine. Wit da two of us; one of us will win dis tourney." Chuu said as he pulled Yusuke towards the area the MC was located.

In the middle of this stadium was where the MC was talking. Behind him was five big screen televisions each showing each of the arenas. There were four fighting arenas in each corner of the stadium, all as big as the arena at the Dark Tournament. If you were looking down at the stadium from a helicopter, you would see a mountain like arena in the upper right corner, an above pool looking arena in the left upper corner with small rock platforms scattered all over the water, a forest like arena located in the bottom left corner, and a plan old arena in the bottom right corner of the stadium. The fifth screen was locked on the stage where the MC stood.

As the two walked, they lost the rest of their group. The crowd began to thin out as they walked closer to the stage. Chuu's shoulder was bumped by a demon passing by. Chuu turned and looked to see whom it was; however, what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He caught a glimpse of blue spiked up hair and a walk that reminded him of his old mate. Yusuke looked up at Chuu.

"Yo, man, what's wrong?"

Chuu shook his head before looking back down at Yusuke with a smile.

"Nuthin' just thought I saw something…" Chuu said before he was interrupted by another announcement by the speaker.

"Can I have your attention please?" said someone over the speaker.

The MC was on the stage and on the middle screen that stood high in the air for people in the way back to even see him. The demon was 5'8" with long blue hair tied up in a high ponytail. He had two horns on top of his head and yellow skin. He wore a black tank top and brown shorts.

"Thank you all for coming for the second annual tournament."

A round of cheers rang out through the arena. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"I was a better MC then this guy."

Chuu chuckled at Yusuke's comment.

"This year is going to be a bit different. It is still one-on-one battle. The last two standing will battle in the end and become the new demon world ruler for the next three years. However, we had a demon willing to sponsor this event; meaning they were nice enough to pay for food, the stadium, and added another prize." The guy said.

A mumbling went through out the arena. Yusuke and Chuu felt their stomachs tighten. They already knew what the 'prize' was and that they would have to win; no trying, just win.

"And to tell you what that extra prize, is the sponsor for this years tournament. I am pleased to introduce Kuro de Monte." He said before moving to the left.

A demon that looked like a lizard with one arm limped up to the microphone. He was taller then Chuu and Kuwabara; standing at 7'10". His skin was a dark green. He wore a gray shirt that had long sleeves. Where his right arm used to be, the gray sleeve was tied up to his shoulder. He had narrow amber eyes; a scar that went from under his eye by his nose up over his eye that ended at his eyebrow. He picked up the mic with his left clawed hand.

"Welcome everyone." Kuro said with a deep voice.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and curled his lips as if he was growling.

"Dat's gotta be the guy dat took Kuwa-chan." Chuu said, holding tightly onto Yusuke's shoulders.

He knew that if he let go, Yusuke would rush onto the stage and tare the man apart. Chuu wouldn't mind seeing that happen however, that would start an uproar and might be more damage to the situation then help it.

"When I get my hands on…" Yusuke growled, however the demon began to speak again.

"When this tournament was created not too long ago, I found it as a good 'investment'. So I felt I should do something to help it, since it was created to help stable our world; the demon world. However, I felt that there should be something 'more' at stake, more then just the rule of demon world." Kuro said, a snicker crossing his face as he turned around.

Behind him in what looked like a cage, sat a pregnant Kuwabara. He looked ready to give birth any day or any moment at the size of his stomach. He wore loose sweats that were white. He also had a t-shirt that was white as well. It appeared they took the fact Kuwabara was a virgin into something over dramatic by dressing him up in 'pure' attire. Sure, he was a virgin in sex, but orally speaking; well, that was a different story. However, no one but three people knew that info.

Kuwabara had his hands covering his stomach, in a protective manor. He was sleeping in a sitting position yet slouching against a bunch of pillows. They seemed to be what was keeping the sleeping pregnant man sitting up. His cage was in a clear enough spot where Yusuke and Chuu could see him; however, there were a few demons standing guard in front of the cage.

"This is what you will also win. As you can all see, he is a human male who is pregnant. Now I know what you're thinking. 'What's so great about that?' Well, my dear friends," Kuro said with a sly snicker on his thin lips, "This preggy human is a rare one indeed. He is an unmated human who is also still a virgin."

Whispering went through the crowd. It was un-heard of a human male to get pregnant let alone be still a virgin with child! An event would take place once in a million years, or only found in legends. It is said, that any child born from a virgin would possess great powers or would be a great assets to the one who could control the mother. It was also said, that if a demon waited until the baby was born and then ate the mother, that they too would be powerful and could possibly control the child. Others believed that in order to control the child, the demon would have to mate with the mother after the child is born. It had many legends to this kind of event, however; no one ever seen it ever occurs.

Many demons looked up with interest and some more so with desire. Kuwabara looked as if he was sleeping peacefully through this entire announcement, content in his own dream world.

"That's not all," Kuro continued after pausing to let the information sink in, "this isn't just any old human either. You've probably heard of him from his exploits as working with the legendary team Urameshi. You may all also recognize him as that same Urameshi's best friend. Now, if you still don't recognize him then this last piece will interest you. He is the only human alive to wield the Jigen To; dimensional sword. The very sword that ripped open the barrier that kept us demons from reaching the human world. The man in that cage and pregnant with not only Yusuke Urameshi's child; but of Chuu the Alchemist; is the human psychic; Kazuma Kuwabara!"

The room erupted in a wave of mixed cheers and roars. It appeared that this new prize was the new goal for every demon. Some demons found Kuwabara to be a great revenge device against both Yusuke and Chuu. Other demons found Kuwabara a way to gain more power and would help them with ruling the demon world for the next three years, and the rest of them found that the child would be worth something; while the 'mother' would be a tasty treat to have after winning the tournament.

Yusuke growled at the cheers and was beginning to turn into his demon form, which were more or less just tattoos all over his body. There was nothing Chuu could do to keep Yuskue calm and he didn't want to stop his lover from his change. Chuu knew that they would be going to start the tournament any moment and they both needed to be at their peek if they wanted to save Kuwabara.

"So keep that all in mind as you battle. I wish you all good luck and to give it your all." Kuro said, looking into the crowd.

However, Yusuke and Chuu saw that the demon wasn't just roaming his eyes through the crowd. He was looking directly at the two of them, as if challenging them to try and win their lover.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and his body began to glow a faint red around his body. A few demons who were around him and Chuu scooted a few feet away from the two of them as their demonic aura was overpowering them to the point they could feel themselves get sick at the power. Kuro handed the microphone back to the MC.

The demon nodded at Kuro as he took it away before turning back to the group of demons with a huge smile.

"Well that will certainly make this interesting. So what do you all say? Let's get this started?"

A roar of cheers rung through out the huge arena.

The MC pointed to the screen that showed the mountain arena along with the faces of the demons that would be competing in that area, who they were and who they would be fighting against. The only demon from the group that would be fighting there was Jin. The rest of the demons were unknowns and not important to Yusuke or Chuu.

In the second screen was the water arena. The same list thing appeared in that television with Toya's picture on that screen meaning that was where he would be fighting.

In the third screen was the forest arena and like the rest had a list. Hiei, Kurama, and a few demons that Yusuke remembered from the first tournament appeared on the screen. Among them was the blue haired spiked hair man. Chuu ignored the young man, trying to focus on where he and Yusuke would be as it appeared they would be fighting in the same arena.

In the fourth screen was the plain fighting arena with the last list of demons that would be fighting. Yusuke, Chuu, Rinku, and some demons they knew mixed with those they didn't.

"Here is where you are too fight, make sure you find your face and name and head over to that arena so you can fight. The demon across from your picture is who you will fight. The last two fighting will fight in the plain arena. Good luck to all of you and let's get this tournament started!!!" The MC said, gaining another roar from the audience.

Chuu looked at Yusuke who looked back at him, the two of them wearing the same determined look. They were more than ready to fight whoever came up against them. They clamped hands and nodded before heading towards their arena.

"Let's kick some demon ass." Yusuke said.

Chuu chuckled.

"Sure thing their Usey baby." Chuu said with a wink, using Yusuke's pet name.

Yusuke grinned before turning his attention to the still sleeping Kuwabara in the cage.

'I'll get you out of that Kuwabara…I swear it.' Yusuke thought before heading off to the arena with Chuu right next to him.

Jin, Toya, and Rinku made it far in their arenas however; they didn't win their division and ended up watching their fellow teammates and rooting for them. They ended up watching Hiei and Kurama's fights until the two mates had beaten every other demon in their division. In the end, the two ended up having to fight each other to see who would go up against the winner of the 'mountain arena' whom beat everyone in his arena and was just waiting for the winner of the forest arena to be declared. Their battle had gone on for a long time; the two mates seeming they wanted to show which one of them were the strongest. However, in the end, it became a tie as the two passed out at the same time.

That left the winner of the water arena to fighting the winner of the mountain. That left the winner of that battle to go up against the winner of the plain arena. That winner would become the new demon world leader for the next three years as well as get Kuwabara and his baby.

Yusuke and Chuu tore it up in their division, their battles fierce and with fire. However, at the end, it was clear that they would end up fighting against each other. Soon, the two had beat everyone else in their division and were now facing each other to see which one of them would go against the winner from the mountain arena to see who won the entire tournament.

"Yusuke vs. Chuu!" came over the speaker as well as on all four screens forming a clear picture.

They were the last two until the last match so it only made sense to have all the screens mush together to make a bigger screen.

Yusuke and Chuu stood across from each other with grins.

"It's been a long time since we fought seriously." Yusuke said, cracking his knuckles in anticipation.

They might have been mates but that didn't mean Yusuke didn't want to fight Chuu. Chuu grinned back at his mate.

"Too long 'ere if ya ask me." Chuu said.

"Fight junkies…" Rinku said with an amazed look.

"As always, nothing seems to change." Kurama said from his spot next to his mate.

Kurama had woken up not too long ago and was nursing the still sleeping Hiei; injuries he himself had caused onto his beloved mate.

"I won't hold back." Yusuke said to his mate, more so a warning then anything else.

"Wouldn't wantya ta lov." Chuu said with a wink.

Yusuke grinned as he got into a fighting stance. Chuu snickered and stood more in a boxing stance then anything, his feet bouncing.

"Begin!" came the announcer.

As soon as those words were spoken, Chuu began to glide away from his mate's powered up attack. Chuu glided across the arena as his lover threw punch after punch after him, following him around the arena. After a few minutes, Yusuke jumped back and away.

What he was doing wasn't getting him anywhere. He needed to think up another strategy and fast! It didn't really matter which one of them won this battle. The next one was really the deciding one and the two of them knew that even though they wanted to battle it all out with everything they had; they needed some energy to fight the next guy. They didn't know if there would be a brief intermission for them or not. Both men doubted that.

Chuu chuckled before seeming to disappear and reappear behind Yusuke. He wrapped his arms around his lover and snickered in his ear.

"Gottcha…" Chuu said.

However Yusuke smirked and laughed.

"Whose got who?" Yusuke said before grabbing Chuu's arms and using them against the alchemist demon; flipping him over Yusuke's body.

Chuu's eyes blinked up at his grinning lover who held out his finger which was fully charged spirit gun blast.

"Give up?" Yusuke said with a snicker.

"I thought ya knew me better than dat Usey baby." Chuu said before pushing his legs up and wrapping them around Yusuke's neck before making Yusuke fall onto his back.

Yusuke now found him being topped by Chuu who had his head in a headlock; Chuu using his legs instead of his arms. Chuu chuckled.

"I like da view." Chuu said looking right into Yusuke's crouch area.

Yusuke grabbed at Chuu's legs, who wasn't choking him hard.

"Why not get a closer look." Yusuke said before crossing his arms and grabbing Chuu's right leg with his left hand, while his right hand grabbed Chuu's left leg.

He then pulled Chuu's leg that was on top of Yusuke's neck before pushing up and pulling Chuu's other leg, causing Chuu to do a frontward roll. Chuu was quickly on his feet just in time to barely miss Yusuke's punch, which landed right where Chuu's stomach was; Yusuke hitting the arena ground. He made a small crater obviously not using all of his strength but enough to try and knock his lover out.

The two men faced each other a little out of breath and a bit roughed up but neither seeming ready to ending this battle.

On the stage was a now awake Kuwabara. He had been watching most of the battles as he was awake around the same time Hiei and Kurama had fought. That was now three hours ago. Kuwabara held his stomach as he felt his babies kicking. Kuwabara figured it was because they could sense their two father's fighting. Kuwabara knew he was getting tensed over just watching them.

'Why don't they just flip a coin and see which of them will fight the last guy?' Kuwabara thought with a sigh.

However, he knew both of his lovers. They were definitely junkies when it came to fighting. He never found either of them happier then while they are fighting. Well, that was half true. He found them also happy while they both were either fucking each other as well as making Kuwabara scream in pleasure at just the foreplay. Kuwabara couldn't help but blush at that thought, not to mention yearning to feel his lovers' arms around him.

"Which one do you think will win? I'm betting on Yusuke." Came a male voice next to Kuwabara's cage.

Kuwabara growled and instinctively hugged his stomach in a protective manor.

"But it doesn't really matter which one of them wins this battle. Jade will be the victor in the end." Kuro said as he watched the fight on the big screen.

"You don't know either of them. They won't give up until they win." Kuwabara said glaring at Kuro.

Kuro's eyes looked into Kuwabara's own eyes with a look that made Kuwabara shiver.

"I think Jade will prove you wrong my lovely Kuwabara." Kuro said bending down to be at eye level with Kuwabara.

"Once Jade wins this tournament, I will be running this world; with the help of your babies." Kuro said, slipping his hand into the cage and stroking Kuwabara's cheek with one long clawed finger.

Kuwabara flinched from the touch however, in his present condition he couldn't scoot away from the touch. His skin crawled at the touch as well as made his babies kick harder in his stomach.

"You'll NEVER touch or have my babies." Kuwabara said glaring daggers with his blue eyes. "I'll be sure to that."

Kuro smirked with a sadistic look to him before pulling his arm back and standing up.

"'Over your dead body'? If that is the case, I could arrange that." Kuro said with an evil laugh that made Kuwabara shiver in fear as well as crept out.

Kuwabara would have retorted however, he didn't feel having a conversation with this creepoid. Besides, he was worried for his lovers and wished they would end this fight and just fight Jade already.

((Back in the arena))

The two had another fist fight that ended up being one big blur to those watching the event. When they broke apart they were both out of the breathe, sweating, and had a few places randomly over their bodies bleeding slightly. Yusuke wiped the small dribble of blood that dripped from his bottom lip.

"I'd say its about time to finish this." Yusuke said, ready to end this and save Kuwabara.

He had his fun and now he knew it was time to get serious. Chuu nodded as he too was ready to get down with business.

"Last one standing goes on." Chuu said.

Yusuke smiled and nodded before charging forward with a powered fist. Chuu ran straight at Yusuke with a small ball of his aura in his hand. The two met fist to fist, this would be it. They grunted as the power between them seemed to be equal as they were only moving slightly backwards, the ground beneath them shaking slightly as well as some of the arena breaking off piece by piece.

The two grunted before they shared a moment of being ready to end it. They threw the last punch; this being the one that would end the entire battle. Both fists landed on their march. Chuu's face was twisted away as Yusuke's face was twisted in the exact opposite angel. The two of them stood there as if they were frozen in place. However, after a few seconds, Chuu's arm began to fall as the power filled fist began to loose its bright light.

Yusuke shook his head as if trying to crack his neck back into place before watching his lover fall backwards, knocked out cold.

"Yusuke Urameshi is the winner!"

A roar between cheers and angry boo's echoed in the stadium. Yusuke knelt next to his lover and helped bring him up, having the over sized man leaning heavily on his back. Yusuke half carried and half dragged the man out of the arena and laid him gently down next to where Kurama and Hiei sat. Yusuke lightly slapped the side of Chuu's face.

Chuu groaned before blinking his eyes open. He smiled and gave a soft chuckle.

"I guess you were top today."

Yusuke grinned and laughed.

"Damn right."

Chuu chuckled before sighing.

"It's up ta you now Yusuke." Chuu said with a loving smile.

Yusuke smiled back and brought Chuu into a loving kiss. He rested his forehead with Chuu's the two men locking eyes.

"Don't worry. Kuwabara will be coming home with us tonight."

Chuu smiled and kissed Yusuke again.

"We will now have an intermission before the final match. It will begin in three hours. Please enjoy the food provided by the stage." Said the MC over the speaker.

"Now for the musical styling of Megalica!" added the MC, before having a rock band walk on the stage and begin to perform.

Yusuke and Chuu stared as everyone sweat dropped at what reminded them of a long version of the Super Bowls half time show.

"Wonder how he got them to play." Rinku said amazed the demon who sponsored this event had gotten a rock band; no less, a HUMAN rock band to play for this event.

"You know, this is Kuwabara's favorite band." Yusuke said, sad and glassed over eyes as he looked towards the cage that held his best friend turned lover.

Chuu rested his hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"Ya gotta rest befer yer fight." Chuu said.

Yusuke sighed and smiled.

"Yeah…"

"I'll go get us some food." Toya said.

"I'll go wit ya. Anyone want anything?" Jin asked, turning to the group.

"Yeah, if there's some booze and how 'bout dem little hot dogs?" Chuu asked, making Yusuke laugh.

"I'm fine. If I eat I'll just not feel well." Yusuke said before sitting next to his lover and leaning against his side.

Chuu wrapped his arm around Yusuke's shoulder and held the man against his side. Yusuke sighed in content and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep or even close to falling asleep. He just needed to relax and enjoy the comfort of his lover's embrace. He knew that it would help give him energy to go up against the last demon standing.

Three hours past too quick to Yusuke's displeasure, yet at the same time it wasn't fast enough. He was ready to fight and he was ready to win this tournament and save Kuwabara. He pulled away from Chuu's embrace, however, not without a quick kiss from his mostly healed lover.

"Win it Usey baby." Chuu said with a wink.

Yusuke cracked his knuckles before heading towards the arena that would be where the last battle would take place. Yusuke stood in the middle of the arena waiting for his opponent. Soon the demon who he was going to face walked up to the arena and stepped onto the floor.

He was a beautiful young man. He was thin yet lean. He wore a loose light blue sleeveless shirt. He also wore loose slacks that were black. His shoes were black and similar to Yusuke's fighting shoes. The young demon had silver eyes that had a eagerness yet a familiar cockiness. His dark blue hair was spiked up on top in a way that it reminded him a little of a shorter version of Hiei's style. His demeanor was of someone ready and that of a winner.

Chuu stared at the man that stood in the ring and was facing his lover. He couldn't believe his eyes. It couldn't be. It was the same person he remembered running into him earlier, however that wasn't why he looked at this man with such pain and longing.

"Next match Yusuke vs. Jade."

At the name of the demon, Chuu's heart seemed to jump into his throat before falling down into the pit of his stomach.

"Jade…" Chuu said with longing in his voice.

(End of Chapter 20)

Well I hope you enjoyed this.

Please Read and Review!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: ****See Chapter One.**

**Warnings: ****See Chapter One.**

**Plus:** violence, a bit more language then normal, fighting, graphic gore, murder, character death (OC death), OC s, lime, and some '_birth_' stuff. You have been warned.

A/N: Well, my friends this is it. This is the second to last chapter to this story. I would like to take this time for all of my reviewers and fans that stuck with me through this entire story. I started this back in 2006 and now its 2009 (_sweatdrops_).Its been a long time but its finally done. I appreciate you all for sticking with me and for not deserting me. I love you all and dedicate the last two chapters to my reviewers, yes to all of you out there in fan fiction land haha.

Anyway, this is a long chapter. I wrote it tonight. It took me from 8pm till midnight to finish writing this chapter. That is four hours O.O . This will have a lot of fighting, many questions will be answered and then good stuff will happen haha.

I am thinking of making a squeal to this, you will see why in the next chapter, however, I'm not sure if I will or not. If I do it might take me forever (_sweat drops_). That means I will have to work on it first and then post it after I am completely done. You all know me, I'll write five or ten chapters and then start posting because I'll be impatient haha (_sweat drops_) .I also am working on **A Dream Come True**, so now that this story is completed (written wise), I will be able to work on a lot of other stories. So look for other stories getting updated (_winks_).

So without further ado, I give you the second to last chapter of this long fic.

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 21: Past Meets Present**

"The last match, Yusuke vs. Jade!" said the announcer.

Chuu stared at the man. He couldn't believe it. However, it just had to be. He had the same face, the same eyes, and even the same body as Chad. It was his son Jade, **HIS **Jade.

Jade looked coolly and unemotional back at Yusuke who had a defensive stance to him. Chuu stood up, still a bit beaten up however he found himself full of strength at seeing what lay in front of him.

Jade smiled before taking out a small bottle from a pocket. Yusuke raised his eyebrow at this. The man popped the lid and gave Yusuke the 'cheers' sign by lifting up the bottle. Chuu stared at the young man as he gulped down the liquid.

'That looks like ogresbane…' Chuu thought.

Jade licked his lips of whatever liquid didn't make it in his mouth before recapping the bottle and putting it back in his pocket.

"What the hell was that?" Yusuke asked, not letting down his defenses.

"It's ogresbane, isn't it." Chuu said walking to the edge of the arena and looking seriously at Jade.

Jade raised an eyebrow at Chuu and nodded.

"Yes."

"That means you are an alchemist demon." Chuu said.

He could feel his heart beat quicken in his chest. However, this young man didn't have the cat ears or the tail his son had.

"You could say that, but that is only half of what I am." Jade said with a shine in his eyes.

His entire body began to glow in a bluish orange color. Soon orange tipped cat ears appeared out of the spiked up hair duo as did a striped orange and blue tail swished behind him. Chuu's eyes widened.

It was his son.

Yusuke watched the transformation in awe before shaking it off and kept his guard up.

"You see, I am able to hide my cat form until I wish to use the extend of my power. I have decided to show my respect as to fight you with my strength at its max. The ogresbane is to intensify my power. Let me give you a demonstration." Jade said with a small sadistic smile.

His hands grabbed at his throat as he began to start coughing. It sounded close to as if he was choking. Yusuke watched with wide eyes. This attack seemed familiar but from where.

"That's just like Byakko's attack!" Kurama gasped, remembering the cat demon Kuwabara had fought against all those years ago; the first mission Kurama and Hiei had gone on with their human teammate as well as Yusuke.

Yusuke's eyes widened. He remembered that cat demon and his disgusting yet powerful hairball attack. He also remembered that was where his feelings started up, yet he didn't realized it yet, not until Sensui kidnapped Kuwabara.

"This is my own attack, original." Said Jade, his voice two octaves lower than his normal voice.

His hands around his neck seemed to be filled with electricity as his eyes glowed a silver green color.

Chuu's eyes widened. It was part of Chad's power, yet with a twist it appeared; alchemists twist at that!

"A fire ball!" Chuu shouted. "Urameshi, you havta avoid it wit all yer might or yer toast!"

Yusuke glanced at his lover. He could tell that his mate had seen this attack before and seemed to have something else on his mind as well. However, Yusuke knew he couldn't worry about what was on Chuu's mind, not right now. All he could do was beat the man in front of him. He turned back to his opponent and found his mouth wide open.

"Hork!!!" came from Jade's mouth, followed by a fireball surrounded by a blue electric like field.

Yusuke easily dodged the attack, however when he turned back to his opponent, he found him about to come down on him with his claws, which seemed to have grown longer and as sharp as daggers.

"Whoa!" Yusuke said in surprise before barely dodging.

Chuu looked on with wide eyes. He was positive now. It was his son. He was older, much older now however it was he and was alive. Jade appeared to be healthy and well trained by whoever had taken him from Chuu. He watched as Jade seemed to glide as he attacked his lover. Yusuke was able to avoid any serious injuries however, he was getting nicks and small cuts as he was kept on the defensive. Yusuke was finally able to get far enough away from the attacking feline. He powered up his fist and charged straight towards Jade, full force and began to throw power filled punch after punch.

Jade was a bit taken aback by the attack however; he was able to use his cat like reflexes to avoid being hit directly with the organ crushing punches. Chuu couldn't help watching what was going on. He couldn't stand by and watch his lover almost kill his long lost son! He had to do something. But what?

"Yusuke don't hurt him, he's my son!" Chuu shouted, desperation in his voice.

This had caught Yusuke off guard as he was in the middle of punching Jade with a knock out punch to his gut. Yusuke stumbled to the side before turning to his lover and staring at him in bewilderment. Jade was also taken about and turned with fire filled eyes towards the man.

"You are not my father as I am not your son! My father is Kuro!" Jade hissed, narrowing his eyes.

It hit Chuu like a ton of bricks. He finally was able to understand most of what happened. He had always regretted not being there to defend his family. He felt he had let his mate as well as his son down by going out to visit his sisters. He knew he should have brought them all with him for a visit. However, being selfish as he was he didn't want to spend all of the day hanging with his seven sisters and have them talk to his mate and talk about how cute their little nephew was getting. No, he decided to deal with his sisters for a few hours before going back home to find his mate dead and his son gone. He hadn't even found out who had killed his mate or what happened to his son.

"Kuro, you bastard!" Chuu said turning red eyes to the lizard man who was watching the match safely on the other side of the arena.

Kuro looked dead at Chuu with a sadistic smile.

"Don't you dare call my father such a thing!" Jade said, storming over to the edge of the arena and glaring down at Chuu.

Chuu looked up at his son with pleading eyes.

"Please, Jade, please remember. I know its been a long time ago n' all but yer me kid. Me first born son." Chuu said looking up at Jade.

Jade hesitated for a moment. There was something familiar about this demon that was looking up at him with sad and pleading eyes.

"Jade." Came a growl from where Kuro was.

Jade turned to see his '_father_' with a disapproving look. Jade blinked before nodding. He knew he couldn't let this demon confuse him and use some sort of mind trick to get him to lose. No, he would make his _'father'_ proud of him and maybe finally see real love in those often-cold eyes of his '_father_'.

Jade nodded at his '_father_' before turning hard eyes to Yusuke who was staring at Chuu. He was confused. He didn't know what in the seven hells was going on. The only thing he knew was this guy that he was fighting was possibly Chuu's son from his first mate. And on top of that, this Jade guy was calling that bastard Kuro his 'father'! It was all just too much for Yusuke's brain to process. He felt like he was in one of those Spanish soap operas. He was expecting someone to jump out of the audience and say that he was Chuu's real son and the guy on the stage was his evil twin.

Yusuke sweat dropped.

'_I need to stop watching those Spanish soap operas…_' he thought.

Yusuke jumped to the side, his thoughts being interrupted as he had seen at the last moment Jade's claws coming straight towards his throat. He dodged another attack and then another. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to fight and beat the crap out of the demon in front of him, however, his lover was telling him not to. Yusuke felt he was in a tight predicament.

Back on the stage, Kuwabara watched and heard everything that was going on at the final battle. His eyes widened as it all became clear to him. He felt something familiar about Jade as well as if he was part of his family. He also felt Jade's soul was nothing similar in the least with Kuro. It had made perfect sense.

Kuwabara watched with intense eyes and his babies kicking him hard in his stomach. They seemed to be able to sense the danger as well as the drama going on outside their '_world_'.

"It'll be okay…" Kuwabara whispered, rubbing his stomach in a soothing way. "Yer dad's will figure something out…"

'_I hope…_' Kuwabara thought as he watched intensely as the fight continued.

Back in the arena, Yusuke was beginning to show wear and tare as Jade was able to get a few good shots in. Yusuke was bleeding from a wound to his side as well as one to his left cheek. Neither was too deep or dangerous, however it was starting to take its toll on Yusuke. He was beginning to become frustrated at the cat and mouse game; he being the mouse in this little game that is.

Chuu watched on in despair and with a helpless feeling, as he didn't know what to do. He didn't know what to do. He felt he had to do something. He had to make his son remember. There had to be a way…

Chuu's eyes opened wide before a shine of hope came across his eyes. There was one thing that could jog his son's memory. If it didn't work, then there wouldn't be any other choice. Chuu would have to tell his love to defeat Jade, even if it meant to kill him. Chuu silently prayed that what he was about to do would be the trick. He didn't want to loose his son, not again and not by the hands of one of the ones he loved.

He took in a deep breath before shouting the very words that would make his son remember who he was.

"**JADE LEE MAMORU!!"**

Jade stopped dead in his tracks. He was about to finish Yusuke off with a slice towards his neck. His ears twitched at the full name that Chuu had shouted at him. It clicked somewhere in his mind. He could feel as if a repressed memory was arising from the back of his mind.

Jade turned back to look at Chuu, his eyes seeming to see the man for the first time, through different eyes. He recognized him. Jade recognized the man staring at him with pleading eyes to be his father. The man who would pick him up into his arms and swing him around, causing the two of them to laugh. This was the man who would give him a bandage when he skinned his knee trying to catch a butterfly. This was the man who would sing him to sleep at night.

Another man flashed into Jade's mind. A kind hearted looking man. He looked just like Jade did now. His hair was longer however it still looked like him. This man had hugged him and played with him. He was the one who wouldn't tell his '_father_' if he was bad and would make Jade promise to never do bad stuff again. He was a man who loved him with his words, eyes, and hugs.

Jade shed a tear at the memories. He didn't notice the tear as he continued to remember more. His 'mother' becoming pregnant again with what would or could have been his new little brother or new little sister. He remembered how happy his '_father_' and '_mother_' were and told Jade how he was going to be an excellent big brother. He remembered the day his father went off to visit his aunts. How Jade begged to go with his '_father_' however, his '_father_' told him to watch over his '_mother_' while he was gone.

Jade remembered that horrible day that his '_mother_' was killed and he was taken away. He was taken away from his real family and the man he had called 'father' for the past 1300 years wasn't really his father, but the murder of his '_mother_'.

(_**Flashback)**_

It was a beautiful and sunny day. Chuu looked down at his son who gave him such a pitiful look. Chuu chuckled and put his huge hand on top of his small 6-year-old son and ruffled his hair before scratching behind one of his cat ears.

"Sorry Jade, but yer daddy gotta see yer aunties alone. I gotta important job fer ya tho." Chuu said, kneeling in front of his son.

His son looked interested at hearing that. His father was about to ask something important of him, of Jade.

"Since I'm gonna be gone, yer the man of da house til I get back. So ya gotta take care of yer ma, k? Can ya do dat til I git back?" Chuu asked his son.

Jade seemed to think about that for a moment before a huge fang smile crossed his face.

"I promise daddy! I'll protect ma and me lil bro or lil sis!" Jade said.

Chuu gave a big grin before ruffling his son's hair again.

"I know ya will. Now go on inside and help yer ma wit din din. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Okay daddy." Jade said before hugging his father.

Chuu chuckled and hugged his son back and giving him a kiss on top of his son. Chuu then let go of his son and watched as his son ran into the small house they had. It was a little way from the village Chad had once lived in. However, it wasn't the same village as many years had past and Lee and everyone from that time in that village's history was now dead.

Chad came out. He was wearing loose sweats and a loose t-shirt. His belly was huge as he was five months pregnant. He had one more month to go before he would give birth to his baby. Chad had suspicion that it was going to be a girl; Chuu thought it would be a boy. Neither of them knew what gender it was but they had a bet on it. The winner would be the other's slave for three months. Chuu was already planning what exactly he would make his lover do for him for those three months after he would win.

Chad came outside with a grin and walked out of the house.

"You are not going to say good bye to your mate?" Chad said with a fake hurt voice.

Chuu grinned and walked up to his lover and pulled him close.

"Of course not, lov." Chuu said with a charming smile before kissing his mate deeply.

Chad wrapped his arms around Chuu's neck and made sure that the kiss lasted a bit longer than it should have. When the two pulled apart they grinned at each other, Chad with a small tint on his cheeks.

"You better be back before it becomes too dark. Do not make me have to worry about you." Chad said still having his arms wrapped around his lover's neck.

Chuu gave his love a charming smile.

"Dontcha worry 'bout dat. I'll be well home before dat sun goes down." Chuu said before giving his mate another kiss.

The two finally pulled away. Chuu gave his mate one last smile before heading off to visit his sisters to make sure they were fine. Chad watched his mate until he disappeared in to the forest. He sighed before walking back into his house. He found his son looking out the window in the direction his father had walked off. Chad smiled.

"Jade, could you be a dear and look for some tomatoes in the garden? I will need some for dinner tonight. You know how much your father loves it when I make spaghetti and meatballs with real tomato sauce." Chad said.

Jade turned around to look at his mother and grinned widely.

"Sure ma." He said before grabbing a small basket that rested by the front door and heading out towards the small garden that was a five-minute walk away from the house.

He walked happily down the dirty path that lead to the small vegetable garden he and his mama had started a few years earlier. It was fully of different kind of vegetables. There were tomatoes, cucumbers, carrots, squash all kinds, and plenty of other different kinds of vegetables as well as a few fruits. A fence that his father had built to keep the wild life from eating them protected it.

Jade opened the gate and made sure to close it behind him. He skipped to where the tomatoes were and looked at the big red balls that grew on a vine. He picked a few nice big ones and put them gently in his basket.

'_Mama and papa will be proud of me.'_ He thought before heading back to the house.

However, when he got there he heard some noises inside. It was another male demon's voice but it wasn't his father's voice. The aura didn't feel like his father's either. Jade slowly walked up to the door, which was open and peeked in. His small innocent eyes widened as he saw his mother being pinned to the wall by a big lizard looking demon.

Jade dropped the basket full of the tomatoes he had picked and screamed. This had caught both his mother as well as her attacker's attention. Jade saw the fear in his mother's eyes.

'Since I'm gonna be gone, yer the man of da house til I get back. So ya gotta take care of yer ma, k? Can ya do dat til I git back?' his father's words rang in his head.

"**LET MY MA GO YA JERK!"** Jade said running up to the large demon.

He outstretched his claws, which were only one inch long. He brought his arm back before scratching the demon on the back of his leg. The demon hissed before looking down at Jade with annoyed eyes. Jade looked up with fear in his eyes. He hoped that he would be strong enough to protect his ma. He was wrong as the demon kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fly across the room and crash into the wall.

Jade could faintly hear his mother scream his name before some other noises. Jade felt someone pick him up. Jade sighed.

"Ma…" he said before opening his eyes.

What he found was the evil demon looking down at him. He was holding him with one arm, his other too badly damage to even more. There was a long deep slash over his left eye as it was bleeding fiercely. Jade looked up with fear filled eyes before he was flung over the demon's shoulder.

Jade looked behind the demon and found his mother. Chad was in a blood of blood, his throat slash as well as his stomach slashed open. His eyes widened before he blackness over took him.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

Jade turned towards Kuro with pain filled eyes as well as filled with rage. Chuu felt as if his world had returned. His heart was full of joy at knowing that his son was alive and had finally remembered that he, Jade, was his, Chuu's, son.

Yusuke stood there still a bit lost, however after a few more moments he realized that the demon named Jade was really Chuu's long lost son and that he had just remembered. That meant the fight was over, however Yusuke didn't know what would happen next.

"You killed him." Hissed Jade, "You killed my '_mother_'."

Kuro snorted with a sick and twisted grin.

"So you remember."

Jade stood there eyes still blazing and a cat like face full of rage.

"Why…why did you? Why did you kill him and why did you take me? Tell me." Hissed Jade.

Kuro's face turned cold before his cold eyes stared right into Jade's pissed off eyes. He began to tell him what happened.

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

Kuro had waited too long for this. He had finally found it though. He had heard of a virgin male with child somewhere in this area. His best demon sorcerers had found the male, while his best demon scouts had located him. He had read that once every 1000 years, a male gives birth to a baby while still being a virgin.

It was a rare occurrence. However, when it happened, it was the blood of that male's baby that would be the only way to kill a god. Just like a gold stag's blood was how to kill a Greek god, a virgin male's baby's blood could kill King Enma. All Kuro needed was a blade made from a thousand demon's bones. Kuro was almost done making that blade and had already found the one that he needed to carry out his plan. All he had to do was work on getting into the Underworld to kill King Enma.

He came to a house in the middle of the forest. Kuro smirked as he walked towards the door. He planned to take the '_mother'_ and wait until the baby was born. Once the child was born, he would kill the '_mother_' and raise the baby until the sword was done and he had figured out a way into demon world.

Kuro stood at the door, waiting for Chad to open the door. He knew the demon who was behind this door would sense his aura as he had a strong sixth sense for a demon. The door opened and there stood the pregnant man he had been seeking.

"Hello." Kuro said with a small evil like smile.

"Who are you?" Chad asked, his cat eyes narrowing at this strange visitor.

"Oh, I'm the next ruler of the three worlds." Kuro said before his eyes flashing and his aura pushed Chad back into the room.

Chad shook his head. He hadn't felt such a strong presence before in his entire life! He looked up and found the demon right in front him. Chad took hissed and before he could even outstretch his claws, he found his hands grabbed and his body thrown against a wall. The tall demon having Chad pinned against the demon's body and the wall.

Chad struggled in the grip but found this demon was strong.

"Relax. I'm not here to hurt you…yet anyway." Kuro said before looking down at Chad's stomach.

"A virgin birth, how I've waited for such a thing. I'll be able to finally defeat the underworld and become the ruler of all three worlds."

Chad had stopped struggling at those words and glared at the demon in front of him.

"I am not a virgin. This is my second child. Chuu is the father of this child as well as my first born son." Chad said glaring at the demon.

Kuro's eyes widened. His best demons had spent years looking for a virgin male with child! They were positive it was the demon that Kuro had pinned against the wall.

"You lie." Kuro growled.

However, behind him he heard something drop. Both he and Chad looked behind him.

"**LET MY MA GO YA JERK!"** Jade said running up to the large demon.

Jade outstretched his claws, which were only one inch long. He brought his arm back before scratching the demon on the back of his leg. Kuro felt a bit of pain in his leg and hissed. He turned annoyed eyes down at the little 'monster' that attacked him. The little boy looked up at him with fear in his eyes. Kuro brought back his leg and slammed it into the kid's stomach, sending him flying into the other wall.

Chad's eyes flashed red before he screamed. Kuro turned back around. His face filled with fear for only an instant at seeing the rage and power in that man's face and eyes. The next thing he knew, Chad had gotten out of his grip and slashed at Kuro. Kuro screamed in pain as Chad landed a claw across his left eye. Kuro covered his eye and backed away. However, Chad slashed again and dug his nails deep within Kuro's right shoulder and pulled.

Kuro could feel his shoulder blade rip away from his collarbone. He screamed out in pain that was unimaginable. His eyes flashed red before he opened his mouth and grabbed a hold of Chad's throat. Chad's eyes widened, as he wasn't able to move away. His claws were still in Kuro's shoulder and were keeping him too close to the demon. Chad tried to scream however blood constricted his airway. Kuro pulled back as Chad removed his claws from his shoulder. Kuro then took out a sword that lay at his side and slashed open Chad's pregnant stomach. Chad's eyes began to glaze over before Kuro pushed the demon backwards. Chad's body landed hard on the floor. Blood began to pour at a rapid rate out of both the neck and stomach wound.

Kuro held onto his arm, however it was clear he was going to loose it. He growled before turning around to find the kid beginning to stir. He looked back at the dead body of Chad.

"If I couldn't have a virgin birth's blood to kill a god, then I'll use your son to help me find it for me." Kuro said before spitting onto the dead body.

He turned around and jerked Jade up with his good arm. The kid looked at him for a moment with fear in his eyes. Kuro then threw the kid over his shoulder and proceed to retreat back to his home.

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

The entire room was silent after hearing this heart retching story. Chuu's head was down as he was filled with rage. He had beaten himself for many years wondering who had killed his mate. He had wondered if it was an old enemy of his that had taken revenge or if a demon from Chad's past had gotten him. However, it was a demon that thought his mate was his way of getting power of all three worlds. Why did it have to be his mate? Why did this demon have to kill his mate who wasn't even the one he needed for his evil plan?

Chuu realized that Kuwabara was perfect for this demon's plan. His mate would be taken away from him. It was by this very same demon. He had not only taken his mate through killing him, but also this unborn baby. Not even the baby that was in Chad's stomach had survived. They were both right, it appeared to be twins, a boy and a girl. Then, this demon had the nerve to take his only son, the only thing left in this world that would remind him of his love. This demon took Jade and brainwashed him into thinking he, Kuro, was his, Jade's, father!!

The bastard had the nerve!

Yusuke stood on the stage. He understood why Chuu didn't talk about it. It was horrible. Yusuke knew that if that would happen to Kuwabara; if Yusuke found Kuwabara that same way on the floor; hell, he wouldn't have been able to live on. He respected his mate more. He had more will power then he; Yusuke would have had if he were in his shoes. However, it appeared that Kuwabara was Kuro's next victim and that if they didn't stop him; Yusuke would end up loosing Kuwabara and Chuu would loose his mate a second time.

However, it wasn't Chuu or even Yusuke that attacked Kuro.

Jade's entire body glowed green before he rushed at Kuro. Kuro's eyes widened however, he was able to dodge the attack. Jade had punched the spot where Kuro had once stood. The spot where Kuro stood was now a crater. Jade was crouched low his powered up fist still in the hole he had just made. His head tilted up slowly, his eyes cat like as they glowed red at Kuro. Jade's fangs showed as he hissed fiercely at the man who had killed his mother, stole him away from his real father, made him believe he; Kuro, was his father, and now was going to kill Kuwabara a man who he loved with all of his heart.

Jade wouldn't allow Kuro to manipulate his emotions or his life any more. He realized he loved Kuwabara as if he was his lost mother. Kuwabara had unconsciously reminded him of his mother and it appeared the love he had for Kuwabara was the love he had for his mother.

"I will not allow you to kill Kuwabara. I will revenge my 'mother's death and kill you for what you have done to me and to my **REAL** father. You are dead to me and I will kill you by my very own hands." Kuro said, his voice calm and yet threatening at the same time.

Kuro shuttered at the glare well as the tone of voice Jade was using. He had never felt or seen the power Jade had at this moment; never in the years he had raised and trained him. Kuro shook his head and turned his face cold as he looked into Jade's eyes.

"You'd really kill your '_father_'," Kuro started, saying the word father with sarcasm, "the one who raised you for all these years? Well, you aren't such a fuck up after all."

Kuro gave Jade a sadistic look before laughing evilly.

"However, you won't be able to kill me." He said before he vanished.

Jade hissed before gliding as he chased after Kuro. Yusuke and Chuu looked at each other before they were about to follow the two.

"Yusuke Urameshi is the winner by default!" came over the loud speaker.

Yusuke blinked and looked at the microphone.

"It has been more than 10 counts since Jade walked out of the arena. Yusuke Urameshi has won!"

Yusuke stood there for a moment in shock. He had won. However, it didn't feel…right? Yes, it felt like it was a bittersweet victory. Chuu jumped onto the arena and grabbed Yusuke by the shoulders.

"Yusuke! We gotta go after Kuro!" Chuu said, anger in his eyes.

Yusuke snapped out of his shock and nodded. The two turned and ran after in the direction where Kuro and Jade had run off too.

It appeared Jade had made attacks all at Kuro as the two of them ran. Kuro was heading straight to the stage and right towards Kuwabara's cage. Kuwabara had heard everything that had happened and knew now why Kuro had given him those looks and also why his babies had been kicking fiercely in his stomach. This demon was going to kill him and use his babies for his evil scheme.

Kuwabara wouldn't allow this demon to win. He would die trying however; Kuwabara knew that wouldn't help save his children. So he knew he would have to do everything he could to stay alive yet still defeat this sicko who was coming right towards him.

Kuro jumped out of the way of another fireball attack Jade had thrown in his direction. Kuro landed on the stage and landed behind the cage Kuwabara was in. Jade hissed and curled up his lips. Kuro smirked before opening the cage and looking into it. Kuwabara glared at the man and covered his stomach.

"Don't touch me ya bastard." Kuwabara growled.

Kuro chuckled.

"You can't stop me you know that. You have that ward on your ankle that prevents you from using your spirit sword on me." Kuro said before reaching his hand into the cage ready to pull out the pregnant Kuwabara.

He was going to use the human as a shield and force his way into the Underworld using Kuwabara as a hostage. However as his hand was two inches away from Kuwabara, his hand hit what felt like an electric wall. He yelped more so in shock then in pain. His eyes widened as he looked at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara had his hands wrapped around his stomach, however the glow that came from Kuwabara's pregnant stomach could be seen coming through as bright as day. It appeared that the babies had formed a protective barrier around their 'mother' and were strong enough to cover Kuwabara's entire body.

Kuwabara looked down at his stomach with shocked eyes but it didn't last long before his eyes filled with joy.

'_That's my babies, good job._' Kuwabara thought, praising his babies and softly rubbing his stomach letting them know they were doing well.

Kuro growled. He knew he wouldn't be able to make it out of here with using Kuwabara as a hostage. However, with this force field surrounding Kuwabara's body, there was no way for the lizard demon to touch Kuwabara, let alone use him as a shield.

He felt a presence next to him and looked in fear at Jade who glared at him. Kuro took a few steps backwards, however he felt himself up against one of stage railings, which were to keep people from falling off the stage. Jade's entire body glowed brilliantly as he spit a small hairball into his hand. He began to spin his aura around the small hairball, making it a mix of his aura and his fireball energy.

Kuro looked scared at the man who he had raised from a boy.

"P-please Jade, my son, please! Remember, I raised you! Even though I am not your father by blood, I did raise you as if you were my own! Please, spare me!" Kuro said covering his head with his only arm he had.

He had his head down as his arm shook in fear, as he was truly scared that he would be blasted into pieces.

"You did raise me…" Jade said thoughtfully.

Kuro began to have some hope and looked up, hoping that he could manipulate this young man like he had for his entire life to spare his life. If he lived, he could try again another day.

"But, you never loved me. You trained me and that was it. A real father loves his son and you aren't my father whether you raised me or not." Jade said.

Before Kuro could say another word, Jade's fireball energy was thrust forward and into Kuro's chest, right where his heart was; or rather where his heart should have been as he was a heartless fiend. Kuro screamed in pain as he could feel each part of his body was blasted apart until his entire body disincarnated.

Jade stayed where he was, his hands outstretched as they were for a moment longer before he let out a breath and lowered his arms. He looked at the spot where Kuro had once stood. A single tear fell for the man who **HAD** raised him for most of his life. However it was only one tear and Jade wiped it away as soon as he had shed it. It was the only tear he would ever shed for that man.

A roar of cheers rang through out the stadium. Jade blinked and looked around. Apparently, the demons in this stadium didn't like Kuro after hearing that story and had rooted on Jade to kill the psychopath. He smiled and scratched the back of his head as a small blush tinted his cheeks. He wasn't use to the 'praise' but he didn't mind it. He felt a hard slap on his back, a few of them actually.

He fell slightly forward and turned around sharply ready to fight however he found a proud and smiling Chuu looking at him.

"I'm proud of you…son." Chuu said opening his arms wide.

Jades eyes widened in joy before a few tears appeared in his eyes; tears of joy as he jumped into his real father's arms.

"Daddy!" he said snuggling into Chuu's chest.

Chuu had tears in his eyes as he kissed the top of his older son's head. He was sad that he hadn't watched his son grow up, however there was one thing he had to thank Kuro for. He had raised Chuu's son to be a son Chuu could be proud of. Chuu knew Kuro most likely didn't mean to do that, however, whatever he had done, Jade still came out to be a man who had honor.

Yusuke helped Kuwabara out of the cage; the force field the babies had made had disappeared once Kuro had died. Once Kuwabara was out of the cage, Yusuke pulled the man to his lips and kissed him passionately and hungrily.

Kuwabara blushed as there were demon's watching as the two made out. He could hear the whistles and hooting the crowd was making and it seemed to make Yusuke's kiss even more passionate. When the two finally broke away for air, Yusuke pulled Kuwabara into an embrace.

"I love you Kuwabara. Oh, I love you so much! I'm so happy you are all right! That bastard didn't hurt you did he?" Yusuke asked, pulling back a bit and looking Kuwabara up and down to make sure there weren't any injuries.

Kuwabara shook his head and smiled big at Yusuke.

"I love you so much too Urameshi. No, Jade protected me the entire time; though he didn't know he was." Kuwabara said looking at Jade.

Jade pushed away from his father and looked at Kuwabara.

"I'm sorry Kuwa-chan!" Jade said walking over to Kuwabara.

Jade looked at Yusuke, asking permission with his eyes if he could hug Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked at him for a moment before nodding and reluctantly letting go of Kuwabara. Chuu pulled Yusuke to him and kissed the top of his head. Yusuke looked up at his other mate and smiled. He was happy that Chuu was finally able to live on in peace. He had his son from his first mate and it appeared it made Chuu happy.

Jade hesitantly pulled Kuwabara into a hug. Kuwabara hugged him back.

"Thank you Jade." Kuwabara said.

He pulled back and looked deeply into Jade's eyes with a warm smile.

"You're my son too now. I'm you dad's mate, so that now means I'm your step-dad…yer mom? I don't know how this thing works." Kuwabara said with a laugh.

Jade laughed as well.

"Whatever you wish for me to call you, I will be more than honored to call you it." Jade said.

Kuwabara smiled and gave Jade another hug before turning to Chuu. Chuu opened up his arms and Kuwabara went to them. Chuu wrapped his arms securely around Kuwabara. Kuwabara felt safe in this embrace. Yusuke wrapped his arms around Kuwabara from behind him. Kuwabara felt like he would melt right then and there.

The MC went up to Yusuke.

"Yusuke, you just won rule for the next three years of the demon realm and the chance to mate Kuwabara here. What are you going to do next?"

"Don' you **DARE **say going to Disney World." Kuwabara mumbled between his two lovers.

Everyone laughed at Kuwabara's outburst.

Jade looked confused. Apparently he would have to go on a trip to Disney World sometime in the future.

"Well, I was thinking of giving my reign over to Jade here. I only entered this year's tourney to win back my mate. I don't want the territory, not yet anyway. I'm gonna retire until the baby is older." Yusuke said.

This shocked many people, Kuwabara being the most shocked.

"But Urameshi, you'd been training to win this thing for a long time; longer than when I got pregnant." Kuwabara said, turning in the hug to look at Yusuke.

Yusuke smiled at his mate and shook his head.

"I won, but it was by default. If the fight was fair I don't know who would have won. I think Jade here would be a great ruler anyway." Yusuke said.

He turned around to look at Jade. Jade stood there shocked. He had fought in the tournament to win so his '_father_' could rule and he, Jade, could mate Kuwabara. Now that it was all over he didn't know what to do.

"But…" Jade started.

"No buts. I say you are the new ruler and that's it." Yusuke said with a smart-ass look and grin.

Chuu smiled at his son.

"You'll be a great leader."

Jade looked at his father and grinned. He wanted to make his father proud, his **REAL** father. He wouldn't let him down. He would make up for, in his eyes, letting his father down by not protecting his 'mother' properly.

"Thank you. I'll do it."

The MC shrugged. Yusuke was the one who had made the rules in the beginning and he had won the tournament. So he could give the title to someone else if he wanted to. He put the mic to his lips.

"The new leader to the demon world is Jade!" The MC said.

A roaring cheer rang out in the stadium. Jade was surprised by the reaction he got, however he blushed and smiled as he looked into his new 'subjects'.

"A few words for your subjects?" the MC asked, handing Jade the microphone.

Jade hesitantly took the mic and looked out at the big crowd. They were silent, as they appeared to be waiting for Jade to speak.

"Ahem…thank you." Jade said with a bow.

That seemed to be it as he handed the mic back to the MC. The crowd was a mix of laughing and cheers. The laughing was at how innocent and cute their new ruler would be, however they were sure that he would be a good leader just by what they had witnessed that very day.

Everything had ended on a happy note and it appeared everything would be smooth sailing from this moment on however….

All of a sudden, Kuwabara felt a sharp pain in his stomach and pulled away from Yusuke and Chuu. He looked at them all with wide eyes.

"I think my water just broke!" Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke stood there looking at Kuwabara and then at Chuu who looked just as stunned.

"Are you sure?"

"I think I'm sure if I was taking a piss or if a dam of water came rushing out of my ass!" Kuwabara growled.

Genkai pushed through the crowed.

"Lay him down now."

"Can't even enjoy a victory for five minutes…" Yusuke heard Kuwabara mumble.

It caused Yusuke to smile at how the love, no; one of the loves of his life, could crack jokes even in the obvious pain he was in.

"Conserve your energy." Chuu said, bending now to the now laying down Kuwabara.

Yusuke joined Chuu on the other side, holding Kuwabara's hand while Chuu held his other. Genkai was positioned in-between Kuwabara's legs, making Kuwabara turn completely red.

"Oh god…." Kuwabara said so embarrassed he wasn't sure what to even say.

"It's going to be ok Kuwabara." Yusuke said.

"Yeah, I've done dis before wit Chad…" Chuu said, looking up at his son who looked down at him and smiled.

Chuu smiled back at his son before turning back to Kuwabara.

"Just breath and you'll do fine."

Kuwabara started to breath as he pushed what felt like an oversize watermelon coming out his ass. He screamed in pain in-between his heavy breathing. Yusuke didn't know what to do other then hold Kuwabara's hand and gently brush his hand through Kuwabara's hair, which already lost its hair gel and was falling into a curly mess.

"Come on Kuwabara, you can do it." Yusuke said in a smooth voice, trying to ease his best friend.

Chuu held Kuwabara's other hand and rested his other hand on Kuwabara's shoulder, gently massaging it to also help the tension.

"A few more, Kuwabara." Genkai said from her spot in-between Kuwabara's legs.

Kuwabara grunted and groaned as he continued to breathe hard. Yusuke continued to encourage him as Chuu whispered calming words into his ear.

This went on for another half an hour when finally…

"On more push, you can do it Kuwabara." Yusuke said, sweat on his own head as his own gel washed out his hair.

Kuwabara screamed as he felt something huge be pushed out from the only hole other than those located on his head. He breathed fast for a moment before he felt one more huge object coming up fast behind the first object. He screamed and pushed one final time and out came the other object.

Two cries were heard, making everything and everyone else quiet. Genkai smiled up at the three new fathers.

"Kazuma, Chuu, Yusuke; say hello to your set of…"

(End of Chapter 21)

I hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter! Then last chapter is already done, however I will need some reviews before I post it (winks). Sorry if I'm evil but I need those review before I post it hehe. Okay I hope you enjoyed this! Please read and review!


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **See Chapter One.

**Warnings:** See Chapter One.

A/N: Well, here is the last chapter. I won't say much since there isn't much to say. All I can say is thank you all so very much for reading this story and for reviewing. I appreciate you all and I hope that this ending will satisfy you all as it does for me.

**ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 22: And That's How It Happened**

"And that's it." Yusuke said, leaning back on a couch.

To his right was Chuu who leaned back as well. Kuwabara sat in-between the two, having arms wrapped around him from both sides. In his lap sat a four-year-old little girl who had Yusuke's big chocolate brown eyes and round face, while she had Chuu's blue hair and smile as she smiled up at her daddy.

"You could have just said we were adopted." said a male voice.

Two sixteen-year-old teens sat on the floor in front of the three.

One was a beautiful girl who was tall for a girl being around 6' without heels. She had high cheekbones that made her almond shaped brown eyes more defined. She had shoulder length orange hair that had blue highlights mixed into the orange; however, it looked natural. She wore a dark purple mini skirt that rode up high her long milky skin as she sat on the floor. She wore a purple belly top that was sleeveless and purple gloves. Around her neck was a black choker that had the sign of Leo symbol.

Next to her was a handsome boy who if he were to stand; was as tall as Kuwabara; standing at 6'5". He had an oval face, which went perfectly with his narrow chocolate brown eyes. He had dark blue hair cut short, and a bang in the front that was orange with blue tips that fell gently in his face. He was lean, yet muscular and wore a red t-shirt and dark brown jeans. He also wore red wristbands on both wrists.

"You'd asked how yer were born and we told ya." Chuu said.

"You think we're idiots or something? How the hell can someone be born by accident? And what kind of fathers are you for tellin' us a story like that in the first place?" said the young man.

"Have we ever lied to you before? Especially me?" Kuwabara said looking at the twins.

The two looked back at their '_mother_'. They both knew that he was very honest and his honor code ruled his life and ruled the way of how he had raised the two of them.

The girl only sat there next to her brother looking at her fathers trying to figure out what to say, however like always she let her brother do all the talking for the both of them.

"It's a hard story to believe." The young man said.

"It's true Ken." Came another voice from behind the couch the three fathers were sitting.

In came Kurama and Hiei, who was holding the hand of a little boy who was a little shorter than Hiei himself and looked to be four-years-old. He had spiked up red hair and red almond shaped piercing eyes. He was wearing a black outfit just like Hiei. He also had that '_scary_' look to him, but still cute that Hiei had going for him.

"Uncle Kura, Uncle Hiei!" came the little girl that sat in Kuwabara's lap.

Kuwabara chuckled and let the little girl go to run to the little boy.

"Tomi-kun! Wanna play?!" the little girl asked, reaching her hand out for the little boy who seemed to be a bit shy.

Kurama smiled and looked at his son.

"It's ok go play with Botan." Kurama said, but with a smirk.

Everyone couldn't believe that after Yusuke gave birth to the little girl that they would name it after Botan; however, at the same time it was Botan who was there to help out during that pregnancy and would have helped out during the first one if it wasn't for the situation with Koenma's dad. However, after the tournament was over and the twins were born, King Enma had given up and decided it was about time to retire. He couldn't handle the stress and he was going on vacation almost every week so it was about time to pass the role to his son.

After that, Koenma retired Botan and gave her job to another angel. This gave the new spirit world ruler time to follow his feelings for the angel of death; as he gave all his paper work to George who ended up getting more money for the job with Botan's help.

Tomi looked up at his two fathers with his big innocent eyes. Hiei couldn't help but smile at the face that looked so much like his and nodded. Tomi smiled and took hold of Botan's hand and was pulled away to another part of the house.

"You can go with them." Kurama said, turning to his other older son, who was standing behind his two fathers.

He appeared to be 14 year-old and had the pretty boy look of his mother. He had long black hair and sharp green eyes that held cold looks like Hiei's sharp looks. The boy shrugged before stuffing his hands into his jean pockets and following after the two kids.

"Habakuro is looking more like Hiei then you Kurama everyday." Yusuke said chuckling and waving his hand at his two friends.

"As well as his attitude." Kurama said with a side ways smirk towards his lover who only snorted with a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Hello."

The group of grown-ups turned back to the two twins who were now both on their feet.

"I won't believe me and Miso are an accident."

"We weren't saying that Kenny." Chuu said standing up and walking up to his eldest out of the twins.

He puts his hands on his son's shoulders, however Ken shrugs them off.

"That's what it sounds like to me."

"Ken-chan…"

Ken turned to his twin sister ready to take out his anger on her however; she looked at him with those big brown eyes and a warm smile that would melt any cold heart. He looked at her for a moment before sighing. She wasn't much of a talker however; when she did speak it was for something important, making everyone have to listen.

"It was destiny. Accidents don't happen. We've seen so much in our 16 years, and most of which is unbelievable things. So why can't you believe that this happened and that even if it happened in unconventional ways…that it doesn't change the fact our fathers' love us."

Ken stared at his sister for a moment before smiling and then laughing. He should have known his sister would have said something like that. She wasn't just the one out of them that was quiet, but she was also the one that believed in all that '_destiny_' crap; or what he thought was '_crap_'. She was also right; they had seen a lot of weird stuff in their short lives. Hell, they were even following their dad and daddy's footsteps and were working for Koenma as a team of four spirit detectives. Doing that job, you can't help but run into strange things.

Besides, having three fathers, a demon heritage, and after watching his dad literally poop out his four-year-old sister kind of made it possible that what they had told him could be the truth. It just didn't mean he wanted to believe it.

"It still doesn't sit well with me is all…"Ken said with a sigh.

However his sister just gave him a smile that made all of his worries disappear. She could always calm her slightly older brother down or even help him out of his '_miserable' _attitude.

Ken couldn't help but smile back at his sister. Even if it didn't sit well with him, it didn't mean he would stress over the issue; for now anyway. He ruffled his sister's hair with his hand, which earned him a playful glare from her.

He smirked at her before turning to the three men who were their fathers' and sighed.

"Well, I know I'm never asking you any more questions."

The group laughed at the response and Chuu ruffled his son's hair, which earned him a glare from his son before he shook his head and ran his hand threw his hair to fix it.

"And on that note, I want you both to know that I love you very much as does your dad and father here." Kuwabara said with a smile.

Kuwabara stood up.

"Not to mention the old hag, my old hag, Aunt Shizuru, Aunt Yukina, Uncle Jin…"

"I think they got it Urameshi." Chuu said with a chuckle before putting his mate into a headlock and pulling him off the couch.

"Let me go!" Yusuke laughed, making Kuwabara and Kurama laugh, while Hiei rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his lips.

Ken rolled his eyes while Miso smiled. She didn't like tension and was happy everything seemed to be all right again.

"Well, I think I'm gonna leave now before you guys start making out." Ken said with a disgusted look on his face.

"He may look like Chuu but he's more like you Yusuke." Kurama said with a laugh.

Hiei snickered, as Chuu and Kuwabara both laughed and Yusuke smiled proudly. Ken rolled his eyes and took his sister by her hand.

"Seriously, I'm nothing like that perv. Let's go Miso." Ken said heading off to his room to see if Koenma had a mission for him and his team.

Chuu let Yusuke go and all the men watched the twins leave the room. Kuwabara let out a sigh and fell back on the couch.

"That was seriously the hardest conversation I had with them, next to the 'birds and the bees' talk that is." Kuwabara said closing his eyes.

"You're right about that…anyway what's up?" Yusuke said, plopping next to his lover and turning his head slightly in the direction that Kurama and Hiei were.

"Why doncha sit down?" Chuu said pointing to the two comfy chairs that were across from the couch.

Kurama smiled and went to the chair as Hiei followed close behind his mate.

"It is more of a business trip then anything else." Kurama said with a smile as he sat down, his lover sitting right down in his lap.

"Oh?" Yusuke said as Chuu plopped down in-between Yusuke and Kuwabara and making them both cuddle up to his side.

Yusuke had finally given up avoiding the '_cuddling_' thing and figured he would just have to deal with it and learn to enjoy it. It didn't mean he still didn't grumble when he first got pulled into those kinds of situations.

"Well, it is information that Koenma shared with me and Hiei while we had visited him, regarding Haba-kun's behavior towards Koenma. Sort of like a parent/ teacher conference however, dealing more with his behavior while being briefed on the missions. While we were there, he just happened to run into Koenma looking up something interesting." Kurama said making the three men raise an eyebrow.

"What is it?" Kuwabara asked looking interested at what Kurama was about to tell them.

He had a feeling it would be something that would change their lives. For the better or for the worse, he didn't know.

"Well, it appeared that Koenma was looking over old files trying to reorganize those who have been reincarnated and what-not. It appears that Kuwabara was the reincarnation of a certain cat demon." Kurama said with a grin.

Chuu looked at the red head with wide eyes, as did Kuwabara. It took Yusuke a while longer to put together what had just been said.

"That makes sense…" Chuu said turning to look at Kuwabara who looked up at his lover speechless. "That's why I felt drawn to ya! That's why ya reminded me of him!"

"How's that possible? I mean, wasn't Chad a half demon?" Yusuke asked unable to understand this information.

It had been 16 years since he won the tournament and he was sure everything had been wrapped out.

"That is true however, a demon who had a horrible death and had lived his life fairly good, seems to get to choose what they would be reincarnated in their next life. It usually takes at least 1000 years for the papers to process, not to mention it gives the person who would be reincarnated time to spend with the loved ones before they too go off to their reincarnation." Kurama explained.

Chuu just couldn't believe that all this time that Kuwabara was his former lover. It really brought '_soul mates forever'_ to a new level. Chuu's eyes teared up in joy before he pulled Kuwabara into his lap and nuzzled into his neck.

"This is like a dream come true!" Chuu said, before turning to Yusuke and pulling him close to his body, as he knew his other lover would feel left out.

He had fallen for both young men and it appeared that one of them was his former lover. It made him feel like justice had been served and that he was more than lucky to have two loves in his life. He swore that he wouldn't take his love for these two men in vain and would love them as if everyday was his last with them. That doesn't mean he wasn't already doing that; however, it was even more an incentive.

"There's more." Kurama said.

The three men turned to look at Kurama. They were still trying to digest the first part of this surprise.

"It appears that when Kuro came after Chad, thinking he was the one who was the '_one' _with a child born while being a virgin; he had found the right person, just in the wrong lifetime." Kurama said, his eyes holding a sad serious at this information.

The men were quiet as they heard this.

"So…really, if Kuro didn't kill Chad…I mean me in my previous life?" Kuwabara began.

"Yes," Kurama said with a nod, "you wouldn't have been born when you should have and you wouldn't have had Ken Tomo Mamoru and Nami Sorano Mamoru."

"So," Yusuke said trying to make sense out of all of this, "Really we owe all of this to that jerk Kuro? Too much man, just too much…" Yusuke said feeling his head spinning.

"I don't care." Chuu said, making everyone look at him. "All I care about is me family and nuthin' else matters."

He kissed Kuwabara on the lips before turning to Yusuke and kissing me on the lips as well. Kurama smiled warmly as he was happy that his friends were happy. Hiei looked bored and as if he didn't want to be there; which in reality he really didn't. Especially, if all the men sitting in front of him were going to make out as they were.

"One last thing." Kurama said.

"What now? Don't tell me, I'm a reincarnation of a former lover from Chuu's past life?" Yuskue said.

"Actually, it's a gift from Koenma." Kurama said looking at Kuwabara.

"If you remember, King Enma had banned the longevity of a human that mated with a demon?"

Kuwabara's eyes widened, as he knew what would be said next.

"Well, Koenma was finally able to lift that and not only that, he is able to turn the clock back so you will be forever 21 years old."

"That's awesome!" Kuwabara said happy that his mates wouldn't have to watch him grow old and die.

"We were sent to tell you that and let you know that Koenma is preparing the ceremony to take place in a few days. Also, your sister will be getting the same one for Yukina." Kurama.

Kuwabara couldn't believe his ears! Not only would he be forever 21, but his sister would live long as well and Yukina wouldn't have to watch his sister grow old and die either. While Shizuru had Yukina living with her while Kuwabara was going through his pregnancy, the two woman found that they loved each other and now had been together for 16 years and even had a little girl who was 6 years old; thanks to Yukina's race where they could give birth without a male being involved.

"I can't wait to tell my sis!" Kuwabara said.

"Sooo in a few more days you will be a youngun again…" Chuu said with a perverted look.

Yusuke seemed to catch the idea Chuu was having and smirked evilly while Kuwabara paled a bit and scooted away from Chuu's grip and began to back way with his hands in the air.

"Just 'cause I'll be young forever doesn't mean you don't hafta be gentle with me, I am still gonna be human…" Kuwabara said with a worried look.

However, his words didn't seem to keep his lovers hormones down as they got up and advanced towards their 37-year-old mate who would soon be 21 in a few days.

"That's our cue to leave. So we'll see you in a few days." Kurama said with a chuckle.

Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Horny bastards…" Hiei said, however, he had a small smirk on his lips as he began to get a few ideas of what he wanted to do later that night.

Kurama seemed to read his lovers thoughts and laughed.

"I'll tell Haba-kun to take Tomi with him and go to Yukina and Shizuru's place."

"Could you ask him to take our kids too?" Yusuke said, not taking his eyes off his '_prey_'.

Kuwabara epped, before running away, or trying.

Without waiting for an answer, both Yusuke and Chuu were off, enjoying the fact that their 'prey' was running.

Kurama chuckled and just shook his head.

'_This is going to be a long millennium….' _Kurama thought before he left the three horny men to do their '_thang_', while he went home to do the same with his own lover.

**(THE END)!!!**


End file.
